Against the Odds
by allyxocorbin
Summary: College fic. Chad and Taylor's relationship is better than ever while their friends' relationships are in scrambles. Mostly Chaylor with some TroyOC, Zekepay, Rylla, Jelsi. Story with deleted scenes
1. Trailer

They're the last of the East High "Power Couples"

They're ready for more than what they have

But everyone around them is making it extra hard for them to do so

His best friend has his own set of ideas as to what he should do

And her best friend has her own ideas

Can they block out everybody else's ideas and get to what they really want?

Can beat the odds that say they won't last?

Or will they crumble like their friends?

* * *

Part 1 will be up in a couple days... and you guys will have to wait and see who the couple is! 


	2. Chapter 1: No Sex For You

_**Disclaimers: **_

This story contains mature themes, especially ones dealing with sex. If it makes you uncomfortable then don't bother reading...  
I don't own any of the High School Musical characters, only the original characters should I decide to include some in the story

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Sex for You**

The house was dark as he slipped the key into the lock and unlocked the door. She stood behind him with her shoes in one hand and the back of his shirt gripped with the other. He led her into the house and steered her past his roommates' messes. Then they, East High's Class of 2008's last "power couple," climbed the stairs and went into his room, not bothering to turn on the lights as they fell onto his bed.

"You're sure they won't be back soon?" She asked as he pushed her shirt up.

"Mmm hmm," he replied as he hands grazed over her satin bra. "Went to a party."

"Good," she whispered as she closed her eyes. He teased her nipples through the smooth fabric, sending tingles throughout her body.

They had gone to the movies to see a new James Bond like movie, but after two steamy sexy scenes, they had left the theater with the plan of going back to his place for a sex scene of their own.

"Chad, please," she begged as he continued to tease her. She moaned as his hands slid under the fabric of her bra and cupped her breasts as he pushed the cups down. She could feel his bulge pushing against her thigh as his mouth attacked her right nipple.

The feel of his tongue circling her nipple distracted her at first, but as he kissed the valley between her breasts, the sound of voices, laughter and video games entered her mind. She pushed him away and he looked at her confused until the sound reached his brain.

"Shit," he grumbled, running a hand through his curly locks.

"I should probably get home anyway," she muttered as she righted her bra and shirt.

"Tay, come on," he sighed.

"Not when they're here," Taylor said, forcing herself to stand up. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, but they'd been walked in on before and since then they'd agreed to a strict policy of only going all the way when they were alone in the house.

Chad sighed again then stood up. "You wanna come in the bathroom with me?" He asked. "We could take a shower and-"

"Not tonight," Taylor replied, leaning in to kiss him. "But I'll call you in the morning."

Chad nodded and grabbed a clean set of clothes. He gave Taylor a slow, deep kiss then went into the bathroom.

Taylor slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse then headed down the stairs to where Chad's roommates Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor and Troy Bolton were playing video games.

"Have fun tonight, Taylor?" Troy, Chad's best friend, asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Not enough thanks to you three," Taylor replied as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"You could stay and play with us," Jason suggested.

"I'm going to pass," Taylor said as she grabbed Chad's keys from the table in the hall. "Tell Chad I'll bring his car back in the morning." She opened the front door and started walking out.

"Oh, Taylor, wait," Zeke called. He darted into the kitchen the came out holding a lacey red bra. "We found this under a cushion on the couch and figured it was yours." Taylor felt her face warm up as she snatched the bra from his out stretched hand. "You might want to wash it, Jason found it."

Taylor shuddered and gave a slight wave before she walked out to Chad's car. She opened his glove box and shoved the bra in. There was no way she'd ever wear it again and she could imagine his face when he opened it and found the red bra.

She drove the six blocks to the small house she shared with her best friend Gabriella Montez and parked Chad's car behind hers. After going into the house, she found Gabriella sitting on the couch watching a LifeTime movie with her cat Precious sitting at her side.

"How was the movie?" Gabriella asked.

"We left early," Taylor replied as she kicked off her shoes. "Went back to his house and then they showed up."

"How long has it been now for you two?" Gabriella asked.

"A month," Taylor shook her head. "I'm this close -" she held her thumb and pointer finger an inch apart "- close to suggesting that find a place to park."

"You guys can always come here," Gabriella offered. "I can go hang out with my mom or something."

"Chad won't come here when Precious is here," Taylor reminded her. "He's convinced that Precious hates guys."

"Precious doesn't hate anybody," Gabriella said as she picked up her cat. "Except for Troy but he deserves it since he nearly ran over her with his car."

"Yeah, well explain that to my boyfriend who has scars on his nether region where she attacked him," Taylor shook her head.

"In Precious's defense, you two were on her favorite blanket," Gabriella said.

"Whatever, I'm going to go take a bath," Taylor sighed. "If Chad calls the house phone tell him to call me on my cell."

-----

Chad sighed as he walked down the stairs to where his friends were playing video games. He'd spent the last fifteen minutes dealing with the throbbing problem Taylor had left him with and washing away the evidence from it all. He'd changed into his clean clothes and tossed the dirty ones into the hamper in his room, noting that it was almost time to go visit his mom.

"We heard your night didn't go that well," Zeke said when he saw Chad walk into the room.

"Yeah, thanks to you three idiots," Chad sighed as he collapsed onto the couch. "What happened to your mad happening party?"

"It was lame," Troy replied. "Besides, when we got there it was already over and the cops were there. Some football players got in a brawl and a neighbor called the cops."

"Surely there was another party on campus on a Friday night," Chad said.

"Yeah, but we decided to come back here and play video games," Zeke shrugged. "We thought you and Taylor went to the movies."

"Didn't the fact that my car was parked in the driveway clue you guys into the fact that Taylor and I weren't at the movies?" Chad asked.

"Yeah and I've noticed that whenever you and Taylor are over here you guys don't turn any lights on," Jason stated. "So we knew what you guys were doing."

"You knew and you still came into the house!" Chad exclaimed. "I hate you all!"

"Dude, chill," Zeke laughed. "Taylor just needs to get over her embarrassment of us all hearing you guys have sex."

"Oh she's not embarrassed about us hearing her," Troy told him. "She's afraid of being walked in on again, right, Chad?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," Chad shook his head.

"Well she has a place too," Jason stated. "You guys should go there."

"Not with Gabriella's evil, man-hating, ball clawing, devil of a cat living there," Chad replied as his friends snickered. "I've gotta figure something out."

"You could park somewhere," Zeke suggested. "Borrow Troy's truck then when Taylor protests about not being on a bed, just be like 'we're in a truck bed,' it works… and it's way hot." He and Troy high fived.

"You guys wonder why you're always single," Chad shook his head.

"Whatever man, new subject," Troy said. "We should totally have a party here next weekend." He dropped his controller on the ground. "We could tell people to bring their own beers and-"

"No," Chad told him.

"What?" Troy, Zeke and Jason asked looking at him. "Why not?"

"Do you guys not remember that the last time we had a party _my_ stereo got thrown out the window?" Chad asked them. "And our basketball trophy got stolen and Taylor found it smashed on the side of the road."

"Minor setbacks," Troy shrugged.

"Yeah, well count me out," Chad said, standing up. "If I go another week without having sex I'm going to die, therefore I need to figure something out."

"You could get her drunk at our party," Jason suggested. "Then y'all can go up to your room and have your own little party."

Chad shook his head and went back up to his room. He locked his door and laid down on his bed, with his cell phone in his hand. He held down the speed dial button for Taylor's cell and waited for her to answer.

"Hey baby," she said, her voice relaxed.

"Where are you?" He asked when he heard the splash of water.

"Bathtub," Taylor replied. "It's nice, warm and relaxing."

"Tease," he growled.

"You should take one too," Taylor suggested. "Then it'd be like we were in the bath together."

"Jason cleaned the bathroom last," Chad shuddered. "So I'll pass this time around."

"Mmkay," Taylor replied as she laid back with the phone pressed to her ear. "So what's up baby?"

"Got plans for next weekend?" He asked her.

"Nope," Taylor replied.

"Keep it that way," Chad told her. "I'm going to figure out a way for us to be alone together before I take Zeke's advice and borrow Troy's truck then park somewhere with you."

"You know, if worse comes to worse and Troy's truck is the only thing you can get since Valentine's Day is next Thursday, I'd park anywhere with you as long as you had blankets and stuff back there," Taylor whispered, huskily.

"Damn you woman," Chad groaned. "I'm gonna have to go take another cold shower." He smiled. "Or better yet, you're gonna make me want to steal Troy's truck, pick you up and park somewhere."

"Now who's the tease," Taylor giggled. "Goodnight Chad, I love you."

"I love you, too," Chad said before hanging up his phone. He put it on the table by his bed and rested his head on his hands.

He and Taylor were the last of the "Power Couples" from the 2008 graduating class of Albuquerque, New Mexico's East High School. The other three power couples were Troy and Gabriella, Jason and composer Kelsi Nielson and Zeke and drama queen Sharpay Evans. They'd been named the Power Couples because they ruled the school in all areas, the four guys had been on the East High basketball team that had won back to back state championships; Gabriella and Taylor had been two of East High's brightest students, both receiving nearly perfect scores on their SATs; and after the success of her first play, Kelsi had become a star in her own light, though not as bright of a star as Sharpay.

Things had unraveled for the other three couples when they'd gotten to college and realized how different they really were. Kelsi had been smitten with Jason throughout their senior year of high school, but after returning from a summer of being a counselor at a band camp, she'd realized that he wasn't what she wanted anymore and they'd broken up.

The second couple to bite the dust was Sharpay and Zeke. They'd made it half way through their freshman year of college before they hit a rocky path when Sharpay accused Zeke of making her fat with all his desserts. Zeke had been insulted and had informed Sharpay that she'd become a fat cow when she returned from her summer job as a lounge singer on a cruise ship with an all-you-can-eat-buffet. And they haven't spoken since.

Then there was Gabriella and Troy, East High's golden couple, or so everybody thought. They had made it until the beginning of their sophomore year of college, when a difference in opinion about how they should spend their Friday nights: watching movies or partying, put the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. Well, maybe the second to last nail, the last nail was slammed in after Troy stormed out of Gabriella and Taylor's house, started his car and missed backing over Gabriella's cat Precious by mere inches.

* * *

So as you can see Chad and Taylor are the last ones standing... but will it stay that way? I've got some ideas for this story and I can't wait to see what you guys think of the first chapter! Check out the companion site I created for the story, it features character profiles and eventually will have extras... you can find the link in my profile.

This story may start out a little slow and fluff like... but there will be some drama starting in about Chapter 5 I think it is...


	3. Chapter 2: Playing House

Note: I thought about posting this chapter earlier, but I decided to wait until now since there's some Valentine's Day stuff in it... so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Playing House

Chad sighed as he hung up the phone after being told by another hotel that they were booked for the weekend. Even the Motel 6 was booked full and the receptionist had only laughed when he'd asked if they had any rooms available.

"We're book solid," she'd said after she stopped laughing. "Have been since two o'clock yesterday, hope you can find a flower shop that still has roses." Then she had hung up on him.

Frustrated, he picked up the phonebook off the counter and threw it across the room, just missing Troy as he came into the kitchen.

"Whoa," Troy said, holding his hands up in defense. "I didn't finish you chocolate milk, Zeke did."

"Shut up, Troy," Chad sighed.

"Dude, what's up?" Troy asked as he opened the fridge to find food.

"I wanted to get a hotel room for myself and Taylor this weekend, but of course everything is booked," Chad replied. "I may need to borrow your truck."

"Sorry, man, no can do," Troy said. "I've got a date for Valentine's Day and I'm gonna need my truck."

"Do Zeke and Jason have dates?" Chad asked.

"Zeke might, but Jason doesn't," Troy replied. "Then again, when does Jason ever have a date?"

"Whatever, as soon as Taylor gets here, she and I are going to my mom's to do laundry," Chad informed him. "Then I'm going to go replace the food of_mine_ that you guys ate since you guys didn't go grocery shopping for yourselves."

"Will you get me some cheese?" Troy called as Chad left the room.

Chad shook his head and grabbed his laundry bag from the foot of the stairs. Then he went outside to wait for Taylor, who showed up a few minutes later in his car. She popped the trunk before putting the car in park and climbing out.

"Where's your laundry?" Chad asked after he threw his bag in the trunk.

"I can't come," she replied. "After I got off the phone with you my older sister called and begged me to watch her kids, so lucky me gets to spend the day watching kids shows."

Even though she was frowning, Chad knew it was all a front and that she was really excited about spending time with her niece and nephew. "Don't worry about it, it'll give me some time to hang out with my mom," he told her. "How late are you babysitting them?"

"Late, but not late enough," she replied with a knowing smile. "Jenni said she'd be home between nine and ten."

"I can bring you a late dinner," Chad suggested. "When you take the kids up to bed at eight, leave the front door unlocked and I'll come in."

"Okay," Taylor smiled. "Wanna give me a ride?"

"You can _ride_ me any time you want to," Chad's eyes sparkled as he grinned.

"I meant _home_," Taylor laughed as she slapped his arm. "You're such a perv."

After dropping Taylor off at her house, Chad drove across town to his mom's house. He grabbed his laundry out of his trunk and went into the house. "MOM," he called.

When she didn't answer he set his bag down and went to look for her. He searched the first floor of the house then went upstairs and found her in her room. "Hey mom," he greeted.

"Chad!" His mother exclaimed, jumping in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Laundry," he smiled then his smiled faded when he saw the suitcases on her bed. "Going on a trip?"

"I'm going to Mexico, remember?" She said.

"Uh, you never told me you were going to Mexico," Chad replied.

"Oh, I thought I did," she shrugged. "A couple ladies from my book club decided to go to Mexico for Valentine's Day and they invited me."

"When do you leave?" Chad asked her.

"Tomorrow morning and I'll be gone for the week," she said. "Do you think you can come water the plants?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Chad nodded as his mind reeled. He needed a place to take Taylor for the weekend and his mom was going away for a week…

"Is Taylor with you today?" His mom asked, cutting into his thoughts.

"Nope, she had to babysit her niece and nephew," Chad shook his head. "But I'm going to do some laundry, if that's okay."

"Darn, I wanted to get her opinion on clothes to take, oh well," his mom said, biting her lip. "Go ahead and use the washing machine, just move my clothes into the dryer."

-----

"Come on, Annie," Taylor cooed as she rocked her two-year-old niece. "Go to sleep so auntie can go hang out with uncle Chad."

Taylor had spent the afternoon and evening chasing after Annie and her four-year-old brother Trent. After feeding them and giving them baths, she'd let them watch one more episode of Dora the Explorer and Trent had fallen asleep on the couch.

Chad had arrived at the house just as Taylor was trying to figure out how to get Trent up to his room without putting fussy Annie down. Chad saved the day by scooping Trent into his arms and carried him up to his bedroom, while Taylor took Annie into her room and tried to rock her to sleep.

"Is she asleep?" Chad asked as he came into the room.

"No," Taylor sighed as she looked up at him. "And I've tried everything, but Jenni did warn me that she's teething so she's really irritable."

"I could try," Chad offered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Taylor asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, I can rock her and you can call your sister and find out what she does," Chad shrugged.

"Okay," Taylor said. Chad helped her stand up then she handed Annie over to him. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Instead of sitting down in the rocking chair, Chad slowly walked around the room, rubbing Annie's back and humming softly. He was caught off guard when Annie turned her head towards his and he felt her breathing slow.

"How are you -" Taylor stopped when she came into the room and found Annie sleeping in Chad's arms. "How'd you do that?"

"I dunno," Chad shrugged. "I was just humming and she went to sleep."

"Well, put her in her crib," Taylor instructed as she dropped the side so he could put Annie in. The toddler fussed a little, but went right back to sleep as Chad laid her down. They stayed there for a minute to make sure she wouldn't wake back up, then Taylor led him out of the room. "What were you humming?"

Instead of replying, Chad started to hum the song again.

Taylor stopped in mid step and looked at him, her eyes wide. "You hummed _Let's Get It On_ to my niece!?!" She exclaimed.

"It worked," Chad shrugged. "Besides, I know how much you like to fall asleep to me humming it to you..."

"Yeah, well, when we have kids, you're going to have to learn some different songs," Taylor said without thinking.

----

"You didn't!" Gabriella exclaimed when Taylor told her what she'd said. "What did he say?"

"He was so cool about it," Taylor replied. "He just shrugged it off and was like 'I think it's cool that you've thought about our future' and now I'm wondering if he hasn't even thought about our future at all!"

"So what happened after that?" Gabriella asked.

"We went downstairs and ate the Chinese food he brought over, then we watched TV until Jenni got home," Taylor said. "Then he told me he'd pick me up here after my last class on Friday and that I'm supposed to bring a bag for a weekend away."

"Where's he taking you?" Gabriella asked.

"I have no idea," Taylor shook her head. "I just hope he doesn't back out now because of what I said."

"Didn't he tell you about this weekend _after_ you put your foot in your mouth?" Gabriella asked. "So if he was really freaked out wouldn't he have not offered you the invitation in the first place?"

"I guess," Taylor replied, biting her lower lip. "But what if he only invited me because he had to pay up front?"

"Then he could have taken his boys," Gabriella shook her head. "I think you're freaking out over nothing, Taylor. Chad loves you and I don't think that's going to change just because you said you want to have kids with him."

-----

"Okay, it's seriously time for you to end this relationship," Troy declared after Chad told him what Taylor had said.

"What? Why?" Chad asked.

"Because she said _she_ wants to have_ kids_ with _you_, duh!" Troy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "She might as well drag you down the isle now and get it over with."

"We were just caught up in the moment, Troy," Chad shook his head. "Besides, I'm in love with her."

"Have you ever thought about having a future with her?" Troy asked him then cut Chad off when he opened his mouth to reply. "And by thought, I mean before she opened her big mouth?"

"Not exactly, but -"

"Exactly!" Troy exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "She made have said it was an "accident," but this was her totally trying to make you think you should propose to her and all that shit."

"Don't listen to him," Chad turned around to see Zeke standing in the doorway. "You and Taylor have been dating for nearly three years, Chad. You guys lasted longer than the rest of us and it's not because you guys haven't had your differences. If anybody can have a future with their high school sweetheart it'd be you."

"WHAT?!" Troy exclaimed. "Don't listen to him, man!"

"Taylor loves you, Chad," Zeke continued, ignoring Troy. "So she mentioned she wants to have kids with you one day, that's nothing to go psycho over. And she's probably freaking out about it right now, but the fact that you're even thinking about it is cool, and more than some people do."

"You think she's freaking out?" Chad asked him.

"Totally," Zeke nodded. "Even if it was an accident on her part, she's left herself open to be hurt and she's probably wickedly scared that you're going to break her heart."

"I gotta go call her," Chad said, jumping up.

"No don't!" Troy exclaimed as he raced up the stairs behind Chad.

Zeke sighed as he sat down on the couch that Chad had vacated; trying to push back the memories that threatened to enter his mind. He had been hopelessly in love with Sharpay and had accidently let it slip that someday he wanted to marry her and have kids with her. She had reacted by blaming him for her weight gain and he had foolishly reacted in the worst way. He'd tried numerous times to talk to her since their falling out, but every time he got close, she'd turn away and leave.

-----

Since he didn't have class on Fridays, Chad drove over to his mom's house early in the morning to setup for his romantic weekend with Taylor. He had purposely not told the guys where he and Taylor would be, just that they would be gone for the weekend.

He spent the morning cleaning the house from top to bottom then put the red satin sheets that he'd bought especially for the weekend on the queen bed in the guestroom that had originally been his bedroom.

He stocked the fridge with treats for the weekend, including the meals that Zeke had helped him prepare for the weekend, and filled several candle holders with little lights that when turned on looked like real flickering candles.

When he was done getting the house ready, he drove over to Taylor's house and got there before she got back from class.

"You want to come in?" Gabriella asked him, and then as if she sensed his uncertainty added, "I can put Precious in my room."

"Sure, thanks," Chad nodded. He entered the house and eyed Precious as Gabriella scooped her up and carried her out of the room.

"So where are you guys going?" Gabriella asked when she returned.

"It's a surprise," Chad told her. "We'll have our cell phones, but it would be appreciated if you only called for emergencies."

"No need to tell me, Taylor gave me a list of reasons why I can call," Gabriella stated. "There were three of them, one, I'm dead, two, somebody in her family died and three, you died. Other than that I'm not allowed to call her."

"I informed my roommates not to even call me if one of them dies," Chad said. "In fact, I'll probably turn my cell phone off; otherwise we'll get drunken calls at three in the morning." He looked up when the front door swung open and Taylor came racing into the house, dressed in a pair faded blue jeans, a UofA sweatshirt and tennis shoes.

"Give me five minutes," Taylor called as she ran back to her bedroom. She returned five minutes later, dressed in a pair of black jeans, with a red shirt and black heels. Chad stood and grabbed her bag then headed outside. "Thanks." She turned to Gabriella. "I'll see you Sunday night and -"

"Don't call, I know," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Have fun and don't do anything crazy like elope."

"We won't," Taylor laughed. She gave her friend a quick hug then went out to the car where Chad was waiting.

"Put this on," he instructed as he held out a blindfold after they'd both gotten into the car.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because I want you to be surprised," he answered. "Now just put it on."

She did as she was told then leaned back in her seat, anxious to see where they were going. She tried to map their route in her head, but he made it hard on her by changing up the route every so often and when he turned off the engine she had no idea where they were.

"Keep your blindfold on," he told her before getting out. He grabbed her bag from the trunk then helped her out of the car. He led her into his mom's house and left her standing in the entry way as he ran into the living room and turned on the candle lights and the CD player.

"Chad?" She called.

"One more sec," he said as he dropped the final curtain over the windows. Then he went to her and led her into the living room. "Okay."

Her face showed an array of emotions in the seconds following the removal of the blindfold. She tried not to show that she was disappointed that they were at his mom's house, but at the same time she was touched by the work he'd done to set the mood with the soft music and all the candles.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special this weekend, I really did," Chad said. "But all the hotels were booked for this weekend being that it's Valentine's weekend and there's a big conference in town. I'd lost all hope of even being able to do something special for you, until my mom told me she was going to Mexico and asked if I would house sit for her." He took her hands. "I figured that while it's not the most romantic place in the world, this house has special memories. Our first kiss on the back porch, the first time we made out and the first time we had sex."

Tears came to Taylor's eyes as she remembered those special times where she had felt so secure in his arms. "I think it's perfectly romantic," she told him. "And we don't have to worry about people walking in on us or making lots of noise."

"Exactly," Chad grinned before he clapped his hands together. "So what do we want to do first? Zeke helped me make some-"

Taylor cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He wasted no time in responding and pulled her body close to his as his fingers played with the ends of her hair.

"Let's take this upstairs," she whispered. "Where the magic all started." She tucked her hair behind her ears then led him up the stairs and into his old bedroom. She pulled her shirt over her head as he pulled the blankets down on the bed, revealing the red satin sheets.

"Bought 'em just for you," he explained before bringing his lips to hers. His hands slid down to her shapely hips and he pulled her body roughly against his, making sure she could feel what she was doing to him.

She pushed him away and helped him pull his shirt over his head then her hands flew to his jeans and started undoing them while he toed off his shoes. Once they were loose, she pushed his jeans and his boxers down his legs and pushed him against the bed, with his throbbing manhood pressing against her stomach.

He watched as she reached back and undid her bra then slid her arms out of the straps, letting the bra fall to the ground. Then she kicked off her heels and slid her jeans and black panties down her legs.

He scooted to the middle of the bed and she climbed on top of him, letting her body press against his. Her lips met his briefly then she kissed down his neck to his chest. His hands left her sides as she sat up, straddling his waist, and cupped her full breasts, massaging them. She could feel his throbbing member near her sex and knew she'd loose it all if she didn't have him soon.

"I need you, Chad," she whispered. He nodded and motioned to the right hand bedside table. She leaned over and got a condom out of the top drawer then helped him put it on. Then with his help, she lowered herself onto his manhood and closed her eyes as he filled her to capacity.

His hands moved to her hips and he helped guide her movements as she slid up and down his length. He watched her as her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lower lip as she grew closer to her release. She matched each of his thrusts and soon he too was unable to keep his eyes open as he grew closer to his release.

He came first with a low grunt as her walls contracted around him and she came a few seconds later with a moan. She collapsed onto his chest and he kissed her temple as they tried to catch their breath. She began to shiver as sweat on her body reacted to the cool temperature of the room, so he discarded the used condom then pulled the blankets over their bodies.

"I forgot to give you your Valentine's present," Chad whispered. He kissed her forehead before he climbed out of the bed. He pulled his boxers on and left the room for a couple minutes. While he was gone, Taylor grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head.

"Okay, close your eyes," Chad instructed as he came into the room with his hands behind his back. Taylor rolled her eyes, but obeyed as he climbed back onto the bed. He pulled the gold necklace out of its box and slipped it around her neck.

"Chad!" Taylor exclaimed, opening her eyes when she felt the cold metal on her bare skin. She looked down at the gold heart locket and smiled. "I love it." She gave him a kiss.

"It's not quite a C for Chad, but I thought you'd like it," he smiled. "But you haven't seen the best part of it yet." He reached over and opened it, revealing a picture of the two of them.

"Chad, it's perfect!" Taylor cried as she threw her arms around his neck. "Now I feel shady for only getting you a subscription to Sports Illustrated."

"Don't, I love that magazine!" He laughed. "Especially the swimsuit edition-" She narrowed her eyes. "-which I'm going to give to Troy."

"Hmm mmm," Taylor vocalized.

"I got you one other thing," Chad said, handing her a small velvet pouch. She opened it and poured ten tokens into her hand. "They're _love_ tokens. There's two of each."

Taylor raised her eyebrows and looked at each one. "Good for one massage, good for one hug, good for breakfast in bed, good for one kiss-"

"Don't mind if I do," Chad smirked then gave her a kiss.

"And good for one roll in the- hey!" Taylor giggled as Chad pulled her on top of him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tay," Chad said against her lips.

As things heated up again, they broke away from each other so she could take off her shirt and he could slip off his boxers. Then unlike the rushed, fevered sex before, he slid into her and they took their time making sweet love.

* * *

This chapter, along with the first has been put on the story's website (link in profile)... there you will also find pictures of the locket (with the picture of "chad and taylor") and the love tokins on the extra page... so check it out! 


	4. Chapter 3: Now What?

I just want to give a quick thanks to everybody who has been reviewing the story! It makes me very excited and boosts my creativity!

* * *

Chapter 3: Now What?

Chad sighed as he rolled over in his bed. He missed waking up next to Taylor and having her beautiful face be the first thing he saw in the morning. He was almost asleep again when his cell phone started to ring. His hand patted around his bedside table, before it found the phone. "Hello?" He answered, groggily.

"Morning," her equally tired voice greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Not as well as I did last weekend," he replied, as he flopped on to his back. "You're a breathtaking sight for the morning."

"You aren't so bad yourself," she laughed.

"No, I'm serious," he said. "Compared to walking into the kitchen and finding Troy standing in front of the fridge, dresses in a pair of boxers and scratching his ass while he tries to find something that isn't moldy to eat, you win hands down in every category."

"Thanks, I think," Taylor laughed. "I miss you, Chad."

"I miss you, too," he sighed. "What are you wearing?"

"Chad," she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"Fine, I'm wearing the shirt from your state championship our senior year," she replied.

"Oh man," he groaned remembering when he'd walked into the kitchen at his mom's house and found Taylor wearing that shirt and a pair of white cotton panties while she made scrambled eggs for them. "You look hot in that one."

"So you've told me," Taylor smiled.

They talked for a few more minutes before they said goodbye and hung up. Chad put his phone back on his bedside table then stretched before he stood up. He grabbed a set of clothes then went into the bathroom. As he showered he let his mind reflect on what had happened with Taylor over the weekend.

They had spent a majority of Friday afternoon and evening making up for their lack of sex during the previous month. He'd woken up on Saturday morning a few minutes before noon and had gone in search of Taylor and found her in the kitchen wearing his championship t-shirt with her white panties peeking out from underneath.

He and Taylor had spent most of Saturday watching TV and when she fell asleep, he had turned the TV off and let his mind wander. Taylor was the topic his mind always came back to and he wondered what was next for the two of them. He knew that he loved her and that she loved him back, but could they take the next step, whatever it may be?

Chad groaned as his shower and thoughts were interrupted by pounding on the bathroom door. "HURRY UP!" Troy yelled from the other side.

"About freaking time!" Troy exclaimed when Chad exited the bathroom. "I was gonna piss out the window if you were a second longer."

Chad shook his head and went into his room. He shoved his feet into his shoes then grabbed his backpack. He ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He was pouring a glass of orange when Zeke came into the room.

"Hey, how was your weekend with Taylor?" Zeke asked as he opened the drawer under the stove and pulled out his secret stash of baked treats.

"It was amazing," Chad smiled. "Just what we needed."

"So now that you've gotten laid, we shouldn't expect you to bitch at us?" Zeke nudged his friend.

"No promises," Chad replied, he looked at the sink that was filled with dishes. "You guys are slobs." His mind wandered to the water fight that he and Taylor had shared after eating Sunday afternoon.

"What's up with him?" Troy asked when he came into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of red plaid boxers.

"He's thinking about Taylor," Zeke said before he pushed Chad, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Right?"

"Uh, what?" Chad asked, blinking twice. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Yeah, we figured that out," Troy said as he opened the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of milk, took a swig then put it back.

"So where did you take Taylor?" Zeke asked. "Did she like the meals we made?"

"She loved them," Chad replied. "And we house sat for my mom. It was cool ya know, cause it was just the two of us and we just chilled for the first time in a long time."

"Chilled, ha!" Troy scoffed. "How many times did you take her on the couch, Chad?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "I have to get to class, I'll see you guys later," he said.

-----

Taylor sighed as she went into the bathroom that she and Gabriella shared. As per usual, Gabriella had left everything she used in the morning spread across the counter. Taylor shook her head and put all of Gabriella's stuff away so she could get ready. She wondered if Gabriella thought that there was a fairy that came around after she left for school to clean up after her.

Taylor got to the University of Albuquerque campus twenty minutes before her class and settled into her seat near the front of the class, hoping the close proximity to the teacher would keep her mind on the lecture and off Chad and the wonderful weekend they'd shared. But instead of focusing on the lecture, her eyes watched the clock 11:05, 11:20 then finally 11:50. She hopped out of her chair as soon as the professor excused the class and she practically ran to the student union where she knew Chad would be waiting for her.

She smiled when she spotted him bent over a textbook, with headphones in his ears and not paying attention to the world around him. She slipped her arms around him, startling him, and moved her hands down his chest as she kissed his neck.

"Hey," she greeted when he pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"You scared the shit out of me," he laughed as she let go and sat down next to him. "How was class?"

"I was there physically," Taylor shrugged. "But my mind was somewhere else."

"Same here," he grinned.

"Hey guys," Gabriella greeted as she walked up and sat down at the table with them. "Taylor told me all about your romantic weekend, Chad."

"Well, hopefully not_all_ of it," Chad grinned and Taylor felt her face heat up. He pushed back his chair and stood. "I'm getting food, you want anything, Tay?"

"Sandwich," she replied. He nodded then walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, she turned to Gabriella and softly kicked her in the shin.

"Ow!" Gabriella cried, rubbing her shin. "What was that for?"

"Lunch time is my only alone time with Chad," Taylor stated. "Which is why we never invite you to join us."

"Fine, I'll leave," Gabriella said, standing up. "See you later." She grabbed her bag and walked off.

Taylor sighed as she shook her head. She felt bad for running her best friend off, but she wanted to be alone with Chad, even if they were sitting in the noisy student union.

"Where'd Gabriella go?" Chad asked when he walked up carrying three sandwiches. "I got a sandwich for her."

"She forgot she had a quiz in her next class," Taylor replied. "So she went to the library to study."

"Oh, okay," Chad said, sitting down. "Just means more food for me." Taylor rolled her eyes. "You coming with me to my mom's house for dinner tonight?"

"I can't," Taylor sighed as she unwrapped her sandwich. "Palmer called in sick so Veda asked me to take over his tutoring appointments."

"Then how about I bring you some leftovers?" Chad suggested. "And if you lock the cat in Gabriella's room and I'll watch you eat."

"Watch me eat?" Taylor raised her eyebrows. "More like watch me take a couple bites then ask 'are you going to finish that?'"

Chad just grinned before taking a big bite of his sandwich.

-----

"How was Mexico?" Chad asked his mom as he cut up onions for the chili dinner she was preparing.

"It was a lot of fun," his mom smiled. "Is Taylor joining us tonight?"

"Nope, she got extra hours at the tutoring center," Chad shrugged. "But what else is new."

"Everything okay between you two?" His mom asked, sensing frustration in his voice.

"That's just it, things are the best they've ever been between us," he stated. "It's the world and the people around us that are making things difficult."

"How are they making it difficult?" His mom inquired as he poured the chopped onions into the pot.

Chad shook his head and chuckled softly. He and his mom had always been close, but he'd never been up front about his sex life. "Taylor and I aren't comfortable being intimate when the guys are in the house and the guys keep showing up at the house at the worst possible times," he said. "And Gabriella is always at Taylor's place so we don't get to go there. Not to mention she has an evil cat.

"So while you were gone, Tay and I spent the weekend here and it was amazing, mom. We spent the whole weekend enjoying each others company and just relaxing. But now things are back to why they were before and I hate it.

"Gabriella has even started invading mine and Taylor's lunch dates. I miss Tay so much, yet she's right there. I just want to be with her. I want to wake up next to her in the morning and go to sleep with her in my arms and not have to worry about Troy barging into the room like he did when we were living in the dorms."

"How does Taylor feel?" His mom asked.

"She's frustrated, too, but she just does a better job of hiding it," Chad shrugged. "Then again, she only has to deal with Gabriella and that stupid cat while I have to deal with dumb, dumber and dumbest."

"Do you love her?"

He nodded.

"And you've told her?"

He nodded.

"And I assume she's told you she loves you?"

"Every day," Chad smiled. "We spend the first and last fifteen minutes of our day talking on the phone."

"Stir the chili for a minute," his mom instructed before leaving the kitchen.

Chad grabbed the spoon she abandoned and started to stir. When his cell phone rang, he dug it out of his pocket and answered it, "Ello?"

"Hey baby," Taylor greeted. "What's your momma serving for dinner?"

"Her delicious chili," he replied as a smile crossed his face. "Bet you wish you were here to eat."

"I can be if I can convince you to delay dinner for forty-five minutes," she said. "My second appointment got canceled."

"For you, I'd delay dinner for a day," Chad replied. "Any longer than that and I'd starve and we don't want that."

"No, we don't want that," Taylor laughed. "My tutoree just got here. I'll see you soon, baby."

"I assume that was Taylor." Chad turned to find his mom standing behind him.

"Yup, she's gonna join us in forty-five minutes," he replied.

"Good, that gives us sometime to talk," his mom said as she put the chili on low. "Sit down, Chad." She motioned to a barstool.

"What's up, mom?" Chad asked, worriedly as he sat.

"I'm going to give you something," she said. "But I am in no way telling you that this will solve your problems, but it sounds like this is where you and Taylor are headed and if that is the case then I want you to know that you have my blessing." She set a black velvet box on the counter. "Open it."

Chad looked at her surprised then timidly picked up the box. He lifted the lid carefully and found a white gold ring with a small round diamond set in a square setting. "Mom, what is this?" He asked. "I mean, I know _what_ it is, but whose is it?"

"It was your grandmother's engagement ring," his mom replied. "She left it to you, so if you think Taylor would want something else, it's up to you. I really don't have a say."

Chad stood up and wrapped his mom up in a bear hug. "Thanks, mom," he said. "I'm going to go put this in my car before Taylor gets here."

Chad went out to his car and unlocked the passenger side. He opened the glove box and his brows knitted together in confusion when he pulled out Taylor's red lacey bra. He shook his head as a smile crossed his face. He put the ring in the glove box then hung the bra from his rearview mirror.

Instead of going back into the house, Chad sat down on the front porch to wait for Taylor. He was still in shock that his mom had given him the engagement ring. Sure he'd been thinking about what the next step with Taylor was, but was he ready to be engaged? Then what, get married? Start a family?

"Hey sexy," Taylor greeted as she walked up the steps. When Chad didn't answer, she put her hand on his knee, making him jump.

"Hey," he said, standing up. "Sorry I was just zoning out."

"It's okay," she laughed. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "Let's go get some chili."

When they went into the house, they found a note on the counter from his mom.

_Chad,_

_Still suffering from jetlag. I've already eaten, so go ahead and eat without me. Just put the food away and I'll take care of the dishes._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Guess it's just the two of us tonight," Taylor shrugged. "I'll get the bowls, you get the spoons."

Chad smiled as he silently thanked his mom. As confused as he was about what the next step was for himself and Taylor, he knew that when it came right down to it, he wanted to be with her.

After they ate, put the chili away and did the dishes, Chad locked up the house then walked Taylor to her car. "I'll follow you to your place," he said. "Just to make sure you get home safely."

"Okay," she smiled. Once he closed her door, she put on her seatbelt and waited for Chad to get in his car. She led him out of the neighbor his mom's house was in and it wasn't until she got to stop light near the University of Albuquerque that she saw her red bra hanging off his rearview mirror.

Chad could tell the second that she realized what his new rearview mirror decoration was. He laughed to himself and stayed in his car when they got to her house. She climbed out of her car and ran over to his car.

"CHAD!" She exclaimed as she threw open the door.

She reached for the bra but he grabbed her hand. "You're the one that shoved it in my glove box," he grinned. "Besides, I think it looks good there."

"I left it in your glove box because that's a private place," she retorted as she grabbed the bra. "If you want it in here-" She reached for the glove box, but he batted her hands away.

"You can have it back," he told her. "I was just messing around with you."

"I don't want it back," she replied. "Jason found it under a cushion on the couch and Zeke gave it back to me." She shuddered.

"Burn it," Chad instructed. "I'll go home and beat 'em." He gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later, baby."

He sighed in relief as he drove away from her house. She'd almost found the ring. When he got home, he shoved the box into his pocket then ran up to his room, ignoring his friends' hellos. He opened his sock drawer and put the box in the back of it.

-----

The ring and the pending question of what to do next, plagued Chad's mind for the next few days and on Friday he decided that he needed advice. He drove out to East High and entered the building through the gym.

The room brought back lots of memories for him: his first slow dance with Taylor, hours and hours of basketball practice, two state championships and countless other events. His steps echoed through the empty gym as he headed for the boys locker room.

"Hey coach, you got a second?" Chad asked, leaning in the open door.

Coach Bolton looked up from his newspaper and nodded. "This is a surprise, Chad," he said. "What's up?"

"I was hoping I could get some advice," Chad said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "About me and Taylor."

"Sounds serious," Coach Bolton said. "Close the door and have a seat." Chad did as he was told then sat down. "So what's up?"

"How did you know you were ready to get married?" Chad asked him. "Like how did you know Mrs. Bolton was the woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with."

"Are you thinking of proposing to Taylor?" Coach Bolton asked.

"I don't know," Chad shrugged. "I know I love her and that she loves me. I know that when I'm not with her she's all I think about and the only person I want to be with."

"Close your eyes, Chad," Coach Bolton said. When Chad's eyes were closed he continued. "I want you to picture your life without Taylor."

"I can't," Chad said after a few seconds.

"Try harder," Coach Bolton instructed.

Chad clamped his eyes closed and was taken to a world of darkness, there wasn't any life, all the flowers were dead and he felt a sense of longing. He opened his eyes and shook his head. "I don't want to go back there," he said.

"Okay, now picture your life with Taylor," Coach Bolton told him.

Chad closed his eyes and instantly saw an image of Taylor's smiling face. The world around her was bright, cheerful and it made Chad feel warm. He felt like there wasn't anything that could stop them and that's when he knew what he was going to do next.

* * *

So I'm pretty sure you guys have some ideas about what's going to happen next... I have some ideas too... I just have to write them :-D Also, pictures of the ring will/have been posted under the extras section of the story website and you can find the link in my profile.

Update 2/21 - Update coming soon I promise! I'm still dealing with the aftermath of college midterms... but I'm working on the next chapter piece by piece... also... this is going to be more than a fluff piece I promise... there will be drama and it's coming really soon!


	5. Chapter 4: Planning

Thanks for the comments on the last chapter and sorry it took me so long to get this chapter to you guys!

* * *

Chapter 4: Planning

Chad was sitting at a table in the Student Union on Monday afternoon waiting for Taylor to show up, when he heard somebody yell his name. He looked up and saw Sharpay Evans running toward him.

"What's up?" He asked when she stopped at his table.

"Where's Taylor?!" She demanded.

"She hasn't gotten here yet," Chad replied as he studied his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She snapped. He took a minute to look at her closely and realized that she wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was pulled back sloppily. He opened his mouth to comment and she held her hand. "Save it."

"What's wrong Sharpay?" Chad asked her.

"Rats!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What?" Chad said, confused.

"Mine and Kelsi's apartment is infested with rats!" Sharpay exclaimed. "They're everywhere and really gross!"

"So call a rodent person," Chad suggested. "What do you need, Taylor for?"

"I am not going to sleep in that apartment _ever_ again!" Sharpay exclaimed as Taylor walked up. "TAYLOR!"

"Hey, Shar," Taylor said, slowly before glancing at Chad.

"Do you and Gabriella still have an extra room?" Sharpay asked her.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded.

"Thank god!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Mine and Kelsi's apartment is rat infested!"

"Ew," Taylor said as she sat down next to Chad. "Do you two want to stay with Gabriella and I until the apartment gets cleaned up?"

"We want to move in," Sharpay stated. "We can even share the room if we have to."

Taylor glanced at Chad in panic.

"She'd have to talk to Gabriella first," Chad told Sharpay.

"Oh, Gabriella already knows and said if it's okay with Taylor then it's okay with her," Sharpay replied.

"_Of course she did_," Taylor thought. "I guess it's okay," she said after a few seconds. "It's only temporary, though."

"Thanks!" Sharpay exclaimed she gave Taylor a hug then turned to Chad. "Can you get your friends to move mine and Kelsi's stuff out of our apartment? We don't want to go back in there."

"Shar, you can ask them yourself," Taylor told her friend as she spotted Zeke, Troy and Jason heading towards them. "And look there they are now."

Sharpay looked over her shoulder then headed in the opposite direction.

"That was so mean," Chad whispered as his friends neared. Taylor just smiled in his direction. "Hey guys."

"Can I borrow some money?" Troy asked him. "I promise I'll-"

"Here," Taylor said pulling a twenty dollar bill out of her purse. "Treat yourself, Jason and Zeke."

"Thanks Taylor," Troy grinned. "Come on, guys, let's get food."

When Zeke didn't leave, Taylor pushed her chair back. "I'll go get out lunch, Chad," she said.

"Thanks," he smiled. "What's up, Zeke?"

"Is everything okay with Sharpay?" Zeke asked him.

"Yeah, her apartment is rat infested," Chad replied. "So she and Kelsi are moving in with Gabriella and Taylor." He shook his head. "I can't imagine those four trying to share a single bathroom."

"Taylor could move in with us," Zeke suggested.

"I wouldn't subject her to that," Chad shook his head. "No offense to you or anything, but the only guy she's ever lived with was her dad."

"Well, you guys could always move in together," Zeke shrugged.

"Zeke, I-" Chad stopped when he saw Taylor walking their way. "Can we talk tonight?"

"Sure, I better go find Jason and Troy before they spend all that money on powdered donuts," Zeke said before walking away.

-----

After his last class, Chad went back to his house and went up to his room to do his homework. He was in the middle of reading a chapter from his history textbook when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called. He turned and found Zeke coming into the room. "Hey, what's up?"

"You tell me," Zeke replied as he shut the door. "You asked if we could talk tonight."

"Are Jason and or Troy home?" Chad asked. Zeke shook his head. "Good." Chad stood up and got the black velvet box from the back of his sock drawer then handed it to Zeke.

"Oh, Chad, you shouldn't have," Zeke teased as he opened the box. He took the ring out and put it on his pinkie. "I think I'll have to enlarge it."

"It's not for you," Chad retorted as he grabbed the ring and the box. "It's for Taylor. It's an engagement ring."

Zeke looked at the ring then at Chad. "Are you ready to get engaged?" He asked.

"I think so," Chad nodded. "But what do you think? Be honest with me, Zeke. Do you think I'm totally off my rocker?"

"You're not off your rocker," Zeke assured him. "Besides, just because you guys get engaged right now, doesn't mean you have to get married right away." Chad nodded. "When and how are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know," Chad sighed. "Tay's the creative one."

"It doesn't have to be creative," Zeke said. "But it does have to be romantic."

"Great, romantic," Chad sighed.

"You can do romance, Chad," Zeke said. "Just do what ever you did for Valentine's day."

"All I did was take her "away" for the weekend," Chad replied. "Though it hardly counts as away."

"So take her away for real," Zeke suggested. "Or get a hotel room if you can't afford to take her anywhere."

"I don't have a lot of money," Chad said.

"You'll think of something," Zeke assured him. "If we're done, I'm gonna go get some food."

"We're done, just one thing," Chad said. Zeke waited for him to continue. "Don't tell anybody about this okay?"

"Wouldn't dream about it," Zeke replied.

-----

Wednesday morning, Chad woke up to Troy's loud voice cursing at him through the door. He pulled himself out of his bed and stumbled to his door, opening it a crack to see where Troy was.

"What the fuck is taking you so long, man?" Troy yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door. "Other people need to use the bathroom, too!"

Chad sighed and walked out to the hall. "Troy, what are you bitching about?" He asked before yawning.

"Chad has been in the shower for like thirty minutes!" Troy exclaimed.

"Uh, Troy, I can't be in the bathroom and standing here at the same time," Chad pointed out. "It's probably Jason or Zeke."

"They have their own shower down stairs," Troy stated. "Besides, Jason didn't come home last night."

Before Chad could ask why Jason hadn't come home, the bathroom door opened and Taylor walked out wearing his robe with her hair wrapped in a towel. She walked past Troy and went into Chad's room.

"What?! Why?! HOW?!" Troy exclaimed.

Chad rolled his eyes and followed Taylor into his bedroom. She had turned on the overhead light and was digging through a bag on Chad's bed. He studied her as she pulled clothes, a makeup bag and hair products out and set them next to her on the bed.

Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up. "What?"

"What do you mean_what_?" He asked. "_You_ walked out of _my_ bathroom in _my_ robe and I didn't even know you were here, not to mention how you got in the house."

"The backdoor was unlocked," she shrugged. "And I came in here and we exchanged kisses. You gave me permission to take a shower here since I told you that Sharpay and Gabriella used up all the hot water."

"I don't remember you coming in, much less talking to you," Chad said. "Although, I did have a dream in which you stripped off your clothes in here."

"I did that too," Taylor laughed as she pulled the towel off her head. "Then I went to take a shower."

"Well damn," Chad mutted. "I missed everything good." He climbed onto his bed and laid down behind her.

"Don't get any ideas, Chad," Taylor warned. "I have class in an hour."

"An hour can be a long time," he smirked.

"Maybe for you," she retorted.

"So what, I'm just supposed to sit here and watch you get ready?" He asked.

"You could go make breakfast," she suggested.

Chad groaned and pulled himself off the bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a red shirt before leaving the room. The bathroom was vacant when he walked past on his way to the stairs.

"Dude! Did Taylor really stay the night last night?" Zeke asked the second Chad entered the kitchen.

"No," Chad replied as he opened the fridge to pull out ingredients for omelets.

"But Troy said she was using your shower this morning," Zeke said. "And now you're making her breakfast." He crossed his arms and grinned. "Looks like morning after events for me." His eyes got huge. "Dude! Did you give her the -"

Chad spun around and slapped his hand over Zeke's mouth. "No, I didn't give _it_ to _her_, so shh," he said, taking his hand off Zeke's mouth. "And Troy, as usual, doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

"Then what was she doing in your shower?" Zeke asked.

"Sharpay and Gabriella used all the hot water at her house, so she came here," Chad shrugged. "And apparently, you guys left the backdoor unlocked _again_."

"Right," Zeke grinned as Taylor came into the room. "_Morning_ Taylor." He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and left the room.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked Chad.

"Just Zeke being dumb," Chad replied. "But that's nothing new."

-----

Zeke paced his room with his cell phone pressed against his head as he waited for someone to answer the phone. He knew that Chad didn't have the money to take Taylor anywhere extravagant, but he knew somebody who'd be able to help him.

"Hello?" Someone's voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey, it's Zeke, you got a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah what's up?" The person asked.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, anything."

Zeke told them his plan and the person agreed to do what he or she could.

"Could you not mention this to anyone?" Zeke asked as the came to a close.

"You got it. I'll call you as soon as I get everything setup."

The next afternoon, Zeke went into the student union and found Chad sitting at his and Taylor's table. "Here," he held an envelope out to Chad. "Open it."

"What's this?" Chad asked as he opened the envelope. His jaw dropped when he pulled out two slips of paper. One was a gift certificate for dinner at the Lava Springs Country Club and the other was a free two night stay at the Lava Springs hotel. He looked up at Zeke in shock. "How'd you get these?"

"You forget that I have connections," Zeke shrugged.

"Zeke, man, I can't take these," Chad shook his head and tried to give them back. "I have the same connections you do, but I can't ask for these."

"You didn't ask for them," Zeke replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Just consider it an engagement present from me and Ryan."

"Ryan? Sharpay's Ryan?" Chad asked. Zeke nodded. "You called Ryan, who lives in London, to get these?"

"Yup," Zeke nodded. "And he says congrats, by the way."

"You told him?!" Chad exclaimed.

"I had to," Zeke shrugged. "But don't worry, he won't tell anyone." He smiled when he looked over Chad's shoulder. "Here comes Taylor."

Chad swore under his breath. He was going to kill Zeke, he'd sworn that he wouldn't tell anybody and now he'd told the brother of the biggest blabber mouth (aka Sharpay) he knew. He was going to have to propose to Taylor before word got back to her.

"Hey guys," Taylor greeted as sat down at the table. "How are you, Zeke?"

"I'm good," Zeke replied. "I was just giving Chad two gift certificates for Lava Springs that I won. They're for two people and I figured you two would enjoy them more than I would since I don't have a girlfriend and Lava Springs is Sharpay's territory."

"That's so nice of you," Taylor smiled. "Isn't it, Chad?"

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "We'll bring you back something from the mini bar."

"Awesome," Zeke grinned. "Have a great lunch."

"So when should we go?" Taylor asked as she pulled her day planner out of purse. "I have a paper due in a couples weeks, but we-"

"Tomorrow," Chad said, thinking more along the lines of when he'd propose to her than when they'd use the gift certificates. "I mean, how about this weekend?" He said when she looked at him confused.

"I guess that could work," Taylor said looking at her planner. "I have a test on Wednesday, but I can review my notes on Tuesday."

That night, Chad stared at his ceiling, unable to fall asleep. His body was exhausted, but his brain was on red alert. He was going to propose to Taylor in less than twenty-four hours and his brain was coming up with new ideas of how she'd react or what would happen every few seconds.

Some of the ideas had Taylor screaming, crying and saying yes. Other times she would say no and leave the restaurant leaving him there, on one knee, confused. And in one idea, Troy had rushed in just as Chad was getting ready to get on one knee and tackled Chad to the ground.

"Stupid Zeke and his big mouth," Chad groaned.

* * *

This chapter was originally going to include a lot more, but I decided to move some things around and I've already started Chapter 5 and I know there is gonna be some excitement and some drama in it! I have some big school stuff due next week, but I'm going to try and get the chapter finished and posted for you guys soon. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Getaway

Thanks for the comments everyone! I was going to wait and post this on Sunday, but I'm just too excited to wait!!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Getaway

After a fit full night sleep, Chad woke up Friday morning feeling tired, nervous and nauseous. He climbed into the shower and was in the middle of washing his hair when he realized that in his sudden decision to propose to Taylor that night, he'd totally forgotten about asking her mom for her permission.

He quickly finished his shower then got dressed in his best pair of blue jeans and the white and blue stripped shirt that Taylor's mother had gotten him for Christmas. He grabbed his car keys then headed across town to visit Taylor's mom, hoping that she was home.

Upon reaching the McKessie house, Chad took a minute to calm his nerves before he climbed out of his car and walked up the seemingly endless path to the front door. He took another deep breath then rang the doorbell.

Mrs. McKessie smiled when she opened the front door and found Chad. "Well this is a pleasant surprise," she said as she stepped aside and let him into the house. "Come on in."

"Thank you, Mrs. McKessie," Chad said as he walked into the house.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Taylor's mom asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"I want to marry Taylor," Chad blurted out then slapped his hand over his mouth, that wasn't how he wanted to tell her.

Mrs. McKessie chuckled and smiled a knowing smile. "I had a feeling you'd be coming by soon," she said as she motioned to a chair at the kitchen table. "Have a seat."

Chad sat down and nervously tapped his fingers on the table as Mrs. McKessie sat down across from him.

"So when are you going to ask her?" She asked.

"Tonight," Chad replied as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his pant legs. "God, I am so nervous."

Mrs. McKessie smiled and patted his hand. "That's natural," she told him. "My Ike dropped my ring in a bowl of noodles because he was so jittery."

"Does this mean you're okay with me asking Taylor to marry me?" Chad asked her.

"More than okay," Mrs. McKessie replied. "My Ike, God rest his soul, said that he knew you'd be the one to marry our Tay-Tay the first time he met you. He knew that about Jen-Jen and Tor-Tor's husbands, too. He always did have a knack for reading people." She touched her wedding band. "I know he would have wanted to be here and he'd lecture you about being a good husband to our baby girl, but I know you love our Tay-Tay and you'll be the best husband you can be to her."

"Thanks Mrs. McKessie," Chad said as he stood up and gave her a hug.

"Don't you be calling me that no more," Mrs. McKessie shook her finger at him. "You're gonna my son-in-law soon, so there ain't gonna be no more of that formal talk. It'll be momma, mom, or even momma K, you got that?"

"Yes _momma_," Chad chuckled.

"No you get out of here, but you make sure that that daughter of mine calls me the minute she says yes," Mrs. McKessie told him. Chad opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head. "She's going to say yes, Chad. I know my daughter and she is head over heels in love with you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Chad smiled. "I'll have Taylor call you tonight." He gave her a hug and was headed towards the front door, when he decided to look at the pictures on the wall by the stairs. He smiled as his eyes glanced over pictures of Taylor and her sisters during their childhood and teens then over pictures of her nieces and nephews. His eyes came to a stop at the picture of her parents on their wedding day that had pictures of her sisters and their husbands on their wedding days on either side of it. In every picture, her dad wore a big smile on his face and it broke Chad's heart that Taylor would never get to have a picture with her dad on her wedding day.

The summer after their senior year had started perfectly for Chad and Taylor. They had gone to California with Taylor's parents for a week to visit her relatives in the Bay Area and both had great jobs at the mall, Chad at the sporting goods store and Taylor at a bookstore. But things took a turn for the worst when Taylor's dad, who was a lawyer, collapsed during a court hearing.

Taylor's sister had called Chad, who hadn't had to work that day, and told him the news then he had gone to the mall to get Taylor, who had been working and took her to the hospital. Upon reaching the hospital, they found out that her dad had suffered from a heart attack and doctors were performing an emergency triple bypass surgery.

Chad stayed by Taylor's side and helped her mom and sisters out as much as he could as they waited for the news that her father was going to be okay, but the news never came. Her dad had made it out of surgery, but suffered another heart attack in the early hours of the next morning and couldn't be revived.

Mrs. McKessie, who was standing where Chad couldn't see her, watched a tear roll down his face as he studied the pictures on the wall. She went into the kitchen and opened her scrapbook drawer and pulled out the pictures from Taylor's high school graduation two years before. She sorted through the pictures and smiled when she found the ones she was looking for. Putting the rest of the pictures away, she walked back to where Chad was standing and put her hand on his shoulder, startling him.

"Sorry, I got distracted," he said.

"Don't be sorry," Mrs. McKessie smiled. "But I know what you were thinking and it breaks my heart, too, but I have these." She handed him three photographs.

Chad smiled and felt tears in his eyes when he saw a candid shot of Taylor, her dad and himself laughing at Taylor's graduation party. Her dad had probably told a stupid joke, something he was known for, making Taylor and Chad laugh. The next picture was from the night of graduation and had Chad and his mom standing with Taylor and her parents. The last picture made Chad's breath catch in his throat. It was a picture of him with his arms wrapped around Taylor tightly as they stood on the beach near her aunt's house. Her dad was in the foreground watching them with a smile on his face.

"I meant to give you those years ago," Mrs. McKessie told him. "But with the grandbabies, I just haven't had time to do much scrapbooking, but maybe I'll put something together for the two of you."

"Thank you," Chad said. He gave her another hug then pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "I guess I should get going. I have some stuff to do before I pick Taylor up."

After leaving the McKessie's house, Chad stopped at the store for a few things and walked out with a shopping cart full of groceries. When he got home, he struggled to carry the bags in and found Zeke and Troy standing in the kitchen talking. "Uh, guys, a little help, please," he said.

"Thought you weren't going to buy us anymore food," Troy commented as he and Zeke each took a bag.

"I wasn't, but I needed some things and I figured you guys would need groceries this weekend," Chad shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're taking Taylor away for the weekend again," Troy rolled his eyes. "She's gonna start expecting this sort of thing all the time."

"I don't think he cares 'cause it means he gets laid," Zeke stated.

"Whatever, I have to go call Sydney," Troy said. "Don't do anything stupid this weekend, Chad."

Zeke waited until he heard Troy slam his bedroom door before he looked at Chad. "Are you gonna-you _know_-this weekend?" Chad nodded. "Holy shit!"

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for you and your stupid, big mouth," Chad muttered. "Next time I tell you something in confidence, don't go blabbing it to someone else."

"I was just trying to help," Zac replied slumping his shoulders.

"And I realize that, but man, you told Ryan, the twin brother of the biggest blabber mouth this side of the Mississippi," Chad said, his tone oozing frustration.

"Dude, Ryan's cool, you know that," Zeke said. "This is just your nerves that are making you hostile. I mean, Troy and Gabriella got written up for having a picnic on the golf course when Sharpay and Ryan found them; you and Taylor were at _second base_ by the rocks at the 15th hole and Ryan didn't report you after he road up on his golf cart."

Chad grinned at the memory, he and Taylor had snuck down there after work one night and probably would have gone farther had Ryan not shown up looking for the pen he had lost.

"What ever you're thinking about, save it for Taylor," Zeke's voice broke into Chad's thoughts.

Chad laughed and said, "I guess you're right, man."

"Of course I am, but seriously, don't get that face around me again," Zeke shuddered before leaving the kitchen with a disgusted look on his face.

-----

Entering her house, Gabriella found Kelsi sitting on the couch laughing. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Taylor's a crazy woman," Kelsi shook her head. "Chad's gonna be here in like five minutes and she's still getting ready."

"Gabriella! Have you seen my red shoes, the ones with the chain and the little jewel?" Taylor asked as she ran into the room. "I can't find them anywhere?!"

"Did Sharpay wear them yesterday?" Gabriella asked Kelsi. Kelsi nodded. "They're probably in her room then."

"Of course she did," Taylor grumbled. She went into Sharpay and Kelsi's room and ended up on the ground looking under Sharpay's bed, where she found her shoes but quickly realized that Sharpay had broken them. "SHARPAY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Since Sharpay wasn't home, Taylor went into her closet and pulled out Sharpay's favorite red, open-toe pumps. Then she went back to her room to finish getting ready.

Taylor was putting on the diamond earrings that Chad had gotten her for twentieth birthday when she heard the doorbell ring. "CAN YOU GET THAT?!" She yelled to her roommates as she put on the locket Chad had given her for Valentine's Day. Grabbing her small suitcase, Taylor slid her feet into Sharpay's red pumps then went out to the living room.

Chad was the first to spot her and his breath caught in his throat. Her hair was pulled back elegantly and she was wearing a red, silk dress with spaghetti straps. The top had a V-neckline and had an empire waist just below her bust and the bottom fell just above her knees.

"Bet Chad wishes you didn't have dinner reservations in twenty minutes," Gabriella commented.

Chad felt his face heat up before he said, "You look amazing, Tay."

"So do you," Taylor smiled as she took in his black suit. "Very handsome."

"Well, I try," Chad shrugged.

"You two do know that if you stand here you'll never make it on time, right?" Kelsi said.

"We're going," Taylor rolled her eyes as Chad took her suitcase. "Have fun this weekend and-"

"Don't call, _we know_," Kelsi and Gabriella said at the same time.

"Have fun tonight," Gabriella called as Chad and Taylor walked out of the house.

Setting her suitcase down by his car, Chad opened Taylor's door then offered her his hand to get in. Then he shut the door and grabbed her suitcase. He opened the trunk and put the suitcase in. After dropping the trunk, he patted his suit pocket where the ring box was and smiled as he walked to his door.

-----

"I can't get over how beautiful it is in here," Taylor gushed as she looked around the dimly lit restaurant. Every table donned a white silk table clothe and was lit by two candle sticks in the middle of the table. "Very romantic."

Chad nodded in agreement then reached for his drink to hide the smile that threaten to appear on his face. They'd been at the restaurant for less than thirty minutes and Taylor had commented on the beauty of the restaurant at least three times since they had ordered.

"And they have a dance floor," Taylor said. "How romantic is that." She sighed and grabbed her glass to take a sip.

That was the third time she'd dropped a hint about dancing and Chad grinned, when she had gone to the bathroom after dropping the first hint, he had requested a song and was told the band would play it in fifteen minutes. Now that it was time, he stood up and walked over to her side of the table. "Taylor McKessie, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked.

Taylor grinned and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. With her arms wrapped around his neck, Taylor laid her head on his chest as the band began a new song, but she pulled her head from his chest when she realized what the song was "A Moment Like This."

"It's our song, the first song we ever danced to," she whispered and he nodded. "You planned this?" He nodded again and she smiled.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

The nerves that had been bugging him all day disappeared as Chad held Taylor in his arms._This_ was right. _This_ was everything he'd ever dreamed of. It was time.

"Marry me," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back slightly and looked at him wide eyed.

"Marry me," he said more confidently. Then in the middle of the dance floor, he got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. As he stared up at her, he could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He took her hand in his and said, "Taylor McKessie, I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Tears poured out of Taylor's eyes as she nodded and barely managed to say, "Yes."

With tears in his own eyes, Chad stood up and kissed Taylor passionately. Then he took the ring out of the velvet box and slipped it on to the ring finger of her left hand.

"It's so beautiful, Chad," Taylor whispered.

"You're beautiful," he said. They kissed again, completely lost in their own world, oblivious to the others watching them.

When the song ended, they were congratulated by practically everyone in the restaurant and both were on cloud nine for the rest of their meal.

As Chad was pulling out his gift certificate to pay for dinner, the waiter shook head and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Evans said they'd take care of it for you." Chad and Taylor looked around the restaurant and finally spotted Sharpay's parents sitting with a group of friends.

"I guess we should go tell them thank you," Chad said as he stood up. He helped Taylor up then led her to the Evans' table. "Sorry to interrupt, but we just wanted to thank you."

"Don't mention it," Mr. Evans smiled as Taylor showed her ring to the women at the table. "We were young and in love once." He shook Chad's hand. "Congratulations."

Taylor and Chad were stopped a few more times as they made their way to the exit and they both laughed as soon as they got outside.

"You know half of the people in there are probably going to want to be invited to the wedding," Taylor said as they walked to Chad's car.

"Probably," Chad replied as he dug his phone out of his pocket. "I forgot to tell you this, but your mom is expecting a phone call."

"Chad, you asked my mom?" Taylor melted as he nodded. "That is sooo romantic!" Chad grinned as she dialed her mom's number. "I'm engaged!"

Taylor and her mom talked the entire time Chad drove to the Lava Springs Hotel and while he got a room for himself and Taylor. It wasn't until they were getting on the elevator to go to their room that Taylor hung up the phone and gave him his phone back.

"Does your mom know?" She asked him.

"She gave me the ring," Chad said as he took Taylor's hand and looked at the ring. "It was my grandma's… but if you want to look for another-"

"It's perfect Chad," Taylor assured him. "I don't want a different ring." She gave his lips a peck. "Does anybody else know?"

"Zeke and Ryan," Chad replied. "I told Zeke and he told Ryan."

"Wait, Zeke told Ryan?" Taylor asked as Chad opened their door. "Why?"

"That bouquet of roses might clue you in," Chad smiled when he saw the bouquet on a table in the middle of the room.

Taylor grabbed the card that was sitting next to the bouquet. "Congratulations Taylor, you got a great guy. Love, Ryan and Zeke." Taylor smiled and kicked her shoes off before walking over to Chad. "They're right, I got the greatest guy in the whole world." She brought her lips to Chad's and brought her body flush against his.

Toeing off his shoes, Chad lifted her hands to her hair and let her hair down.

"I love you, Chad," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too," he said. He lowered his lips to her bare shoulders and placed light kisses on them as his hands found the zipper of her dress and undid it. He pushed the thin straps down her arms and the dress fell to a pile on the ground. Smiling, he cupped her bare breasts and ran his thumbs over her hardening nipples as he placed kisses on the soft mounds of flesh.

Savoring the feel of his hands on her body, Taylor kicked her dress away and ran her fingers through his curly mop. When he kissed up her neck and his lips found hers once again, she unbuttoned his suit jacket and pushed it down his arms and onto the floor, shortly followed by his white button down shirt. Her hands slid down his fit torso and undid the button and zipper on his pants. Pushing his pants and boxers down, her eyes met his for a brief second before she got down on her knees.

The sensation of her hand wrapping around his hard member made a moan escape from Chad's lips. Never having been one to be so forward, Taylor's hand moved timidly up and down the shaft of his manhood. Glancing up, she noted his eyes were closed and she bit her lower lip before she ran her tongue over the tip of his manhood.

"Tay, you don't have to," he whispered huskily, knowing she'd always been turned off by the idea of going down on him. Instead of replying, she kissed the tip of his manhood then took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the tip. "Oh god."

Hearing his reaction only propelled Taylor to continue. She'd always found the idea of having him in her mouth disgusting, but had always thoroughly enjoyed when he'd gone down on her, making her feel incredible, sexy and cherished.

"Tay, baby, I'm so close," he whispered as his hands ran through her hair. "But, I want to be inside of you." He helped her to her feet and gave her a kiss. "You get on the bed, I'll get the condom."

Taylor smiled as she slipped off her panties then climbed onto the king sizes bed and laid down in the middle. Rolling the condom on to his manhood, Chad winked at her then joined her on the bed. He positioned himself above her then slid into her. He pulled her body close to his and kissed her as their bodies moved together.

Growing close to her release, she tilted her head back and let out a throaty moan. He reached his first and she followed closely. Pulling out, he removed the condom and threw it away before he wrapped his arms around her naked body and pulled her close.

"I love you, Chad," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Taylor soon-to-be Danforth," he smirked and she giggled.

-----

Chad cringed as a bright light hit him in the face. Opening his eyes, he saw a steady stream of sun light entering the room via a gap in the curtain. Taylor was asleep next to him with her head resting on his arm and her left arm lying on top of the sheet that covered their bodies. He smiled as he watched the beam of light bounce off the small diamond and create dancing specs of light on the ceiling.

They were engaged. Someday they'd get married and have a family of their own. The thoughts that had once freaked him out didn't even cause him to flinch. Taylor was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was the girl he'd dreamed about when he was a young boy promising himself that when he grew up he would have a son who'd grow up with his mom and dad with him all the time.

Feeling her kiss the palm of his hand brought Chad out of his thoughts. He looked at her and smiled. "Morning, beautiful," he said.

"It is a good morning," she smiled. "Being engaged, waking up next to you and knowing that if I want to take a shower I'll have more hot water than I could ever need."

"And not have to hear Troy bitch about it," Chad added. He kissed her bare shoulder. "And maybe even, oh I don't know, live a little and let me join you."

"We'll see," Taylor grinned. They laid in silence for awhile before she finally said, "I could get used to this."

"So let's do it," Chad said.

"Chad, I'm still sore from the four times we did it last night," Taylor replied.

"I'm not talking about _that_," Chad laughed. "I'm saying, let's move in together."

"Really?" Taylor asked, rolling over to look at him.

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" Chad said. "We're engaged and we're both sick of where we're living. Don't get me wrong, I love living with my friends, but they're slobs."

"And I'm sick of cold showers-"

"There's another reason," Chad interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes and continued, "And I'm sick of Sharpay deciding she can borrow whatever she wants from me then breaking stuff."

"So, do we want to do it?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, let's do it," Taylor nodded.

-----

Sunday afternoon, Chad drove Taylor back to her place and carried her suitcase into the house.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed. "How was your-" She stopped in mid-sentence then screamed. "SHARPAY! KELSI! GET OUT HERE!" She grabbed Taylor's hand.

"What's going o- OH MY GOD! IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"YES!" Taylor exclaimed. "He asked me on Friday night!"

Chad cringed and plugged his ears as the girls started to scream and jump around. "I- uh- think I'm gonna go," he said, loudly.

"Aww, okay," Taylor said and gave him a kiss. "Don't forget, we're having dinner tomorrow night with my mom, your mom and my sisters."

"I won't," he assured her. "Now, you four behave and don't scream anymore, otherwise the neighbors will report you."

"You aren't getting out of here without a hug, Chad Danforth!" Gabriella exclaimed as she ran over to him. "You're the luckiest guy ever, because you have the best girl ever." Her face went dark. "If you so much as hurt her, I'll-"

"Gabi," Taylor laughed as she pulled her best friend away from her fiancé. "Leave him alone." She smiled at Chad. "Hopefully your friends take is as well as mine did."

Chad forced a smile on his face and nodded.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Troy yelled when Chad told him, Jason and Zeke. "WHAT PART OF DON'T DO ANYTHING _STUPID_ DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"I think it's great," Zeke said, standing up for Chad.

"Yeah, I do, too," Jason agreed. "Taylor's great."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO SAYING?!" Troy all but screamed. "HE'S MAKING THE BIGGEST FUCKING MISTAKE OF HIS LIFE!"

"Shut up, Troy," Chad rolled his eyes. "You're making an ass out of yourself."

"Yeah man, you and Chad are brothers, you should be happy that he's settling down," Zeke agreed.

"SETTLING DOWN?!" Troy roared. "WHY THE HELL DOES HE WANT TO SETTLE DOWN AT AGE TWENTY! I know like fifty girls that would give anything to fuck him, but he wants to settle down with the first girl he ever fucked and she doesn't even give him blow jobs?!"

"Actually," Chad grinned. "Can't say that about the blow jobs anymore." Zeke and Jason gave him high fives.

"DAMNIT, CHAD! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Troy exclaimed.

"So how'd you propose?" Zeke asked Chad.

"UGH?!" Troy exclaimed before stopping out of the room. "He's making the biggest mistake in his life and he doesn't give a fuck." A smile spread across his face as he got an idea. "Guess I'll just have to prove it to him."

* * *

So as promised, the drama has begun and it's gonna build over the next couple chapters... but things are going to get very interesting! I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about the chapter! 


	7. Chapter 6: What Troy Doesn’t Know Won’t

Thanks for the comments everyone!! Be sure to check out my new collaboration with my friend Cate, it's called On the Rebound and it was updated today... like a few minutes ago! So check it out!!

* * *

Chapter 6: What Troy Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

Monday evening, Chad pulled into the parking lot of a popular kid-friendly pizza parlor and parked the car in the first empty spot her found. He looked over at Taylor and asked, "You ready?"

"Let's do this," she replied with a laugh.

Chad got out of the car and met Taylor at the back. He took her hand and they walked into the restaurant where her mom, sisters, brother-in-laws, nieces and nephews were waiting with his mom.

Taylor's nine-year-old niece Maddy was the first to spot them and she ran through the restaurant-at top speed-and threw herself into Taylor's arms. "Auntie Taylor!" She exclaimed. "I wanna stay the night at your house!"

"Well I guess we'll just have to find a time for you to stay the night with me," Taylor smiled. Maddy's mom, Taylor's oldest sister Victoria, had given birth to Maddy when she was 19-years-old, Taylor had been 12 at the time and their sister Jennifer had been 15. To Taylor, Maddy had always been more of a little sister than a niece, especially since Victoria and Maddy had lived with Taylor and her parents until Victoria met and married her husband Abram when Maddy was three.

"Okay, kiddo, you're getting too big for me to hold you," Taylor laughed after she gave her niece a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe Uncle Chad will give you a piggy back ride."

Maddy turned her big brown eyes to Chad and (in true McKessie fashion) gave him an angelic smile. Chad rolled his eyes and looked at Taylor, who was giving him the same look. He threw up his arms and gave in. Maddy squealed and clapped her hands while Taylor lifted her onto Chad's back.

By the time the three of the reached the table their family was sitting at, Taylor's other nieces and nephews were begging Chad for piggyback rides.

Chad gave Taylor a pointed look and said, "Look what you've started."

"Oh but they love you, Uncle Chad," Taylor laughed.

While Chad gave the kids piggyback rides, Taylor greeted his mom, Jade, her mom, Kamilia, her sister Victoria and her husband Abram, and her sister Jenni, her husband Matt and their daughter Annie.

"Your ring is beautiful," Victoria said as she and Jenni admired the ring.

"It's a Danforth family heirloom," Taylor smiled at Chad's mom. "It belong to Chad's grandma."

"Hey mom," Chad greeted, hugging his mom from behind before dropping into the seat next to Taylor. "Momma K, Victoria, Jenni, Abram, Matt and baby Annie."

"Uncle Chad, we want more piggyback rides!" Victoria's five-year-old twins Max and Ally yelled as they ran up to the table.

Chad groaned and put his head on Taylor's shoulder. She patted his head before looking at the twins. "Guys, I think you wore Uncle Chad out," she said. "We should probably let him rest."

The twins pouted but nodded then ran back to play with their sister and cousin in the ball pit.

"Hey Chad, come help us get the drinks," Abram said, standing up.

Chad nodded and followed Abram and Matt to the drink bar.

"So you proposed to Taylor," Abram said, crossing his arms after they had ordered their drinks.

"Yeah, what about it?" Chad asked as he glanced at Matt, who just shrugged.

"Well as Taylor's brothers, we just want to-"

"Dude, let it drop," Chad said, cutting him off. "I appreciate what you're doing, but we all know Tay and I are going to be together forever. Besides, I've known her since I was in kindergarten.

"And while I think highly of you for taking care of Victoria and Maddy, you don't have to get all fatherly and serious. I've never had any siblings, especially not older brothers, and while I'll appreciate advice about being a good husband and someday about being a good dad, I really don't like lectures, never have, so don't bother."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Matt chuckled. "See, I told you this dude was cool, Abram. Even if he did go to the worst school in Albuquerque."

"I didn't go to West High," Chad grinned.

"For that I'm making a new rule, as the first McKessie family son-in-law, the newest son-in-law picks up the tab," Matt said, smiling at Chad.

"I guess I'm lucky that I'm not a son-in-law yet," Chad replied. "It's all yours, Abe."

Abram cursed under his breath and paid the tab before they walked back over to the table with drinks for everyone. The pizza replied shortly after and they all dug in.

After eating eight slices of pizza, Chad allowed Taylor's nieces and nephews to drag him to the game room where he helped them all shoot backsets in the free throw game. He wasn't surprised when he was helping Trent that the four-year-old had an impressive form, after all his dad, Matt, had been a lead scoring for the West High Knights as a senior.

Chad was watching the kids climb on the big play structure when Taylor joined him with Annie in her arms.

"Having fun?" Taylor asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, but I think you'll have to drive me home," he said. "They're cute, but they wear me out." He reached over and tickled Annie's feet, making the toddler giggle.

"You're definitely their favorite," Taylor stated then laughed when Annie reached out to Chad. "Apparently, I'm just boring Aunt Taylor."

"She's not boring, is she Annie?" Chad asked as he took the little girl. "We love Auntie Taylor, don't we?" The toddler grinned then copied Chad when he blew a kiss at Taylor.

"You two are precious," Taylor laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we are," Chad grinned as he slipped his arm around her shoulder.

Several minutes passed before Matt and Abram walked over to gather the other kids and soon it was just Chad, Taylor and their moms standing in the parking lot.

"How's Sharpay and Kelsi's apartment search going?" Taylor's mom asked.

"Actually," Taylor glanced at Chad. "Chad and I are thinking about getting our own place."

"Like an apartment?" Chad's mom asked.

"We can't afford anything else," Chad replied. "But we're keeping it quiet for now."

"Why are you keeping it quiet?" Taylor's mom asked as concern washed across her face.

"Let's just say Troy is less than pleased about our engagement," Taylor stated. "He told Chad that he thinks the engagement is a big mistake."

Chad's mom sighed sadly before she wrapped her son in a hug. "He'll come around, Chad," she told him. "You boys have been in plenty of fights over the years and you always work things out."

"I hope you're right, mom," Chad replied.

After saying goodbye to their moms, Chad and Taylor walked to his car and he drove her home.

"You wanna stay the night?" Taylor asked him. "Precious moved in with Gabbie's mom since Kelsi's allergic to cats."

"I really want to, but I have a massive paper due tomorrow morning," Chad sighed.

"It's okay, I understand," Taylor smiled. "You want to go apartment hunting tomorrow?"

"Can't, I have my job interview with the Boys and Girls Club," Chad replied. "Well not exactly an interview since I've worked for them for the past few summers, but a meeting. We're going to go over my schedule for the rest of this term and this summer."

"How about Wednesday?" Taylor asked him.

"Can't, I have a date with a hot chick from my math class," Chad teased and Taylor swatted his arm. "I'm just kidding! We'll make a date of it and go to Denny's from some pancakes."

"Such a big spender," Taylor laughed before she leaned over and gave him a kiss then giggled when he pulled her closer. "You have to write a paper, remember?" Chad groaned against her lips. "I love you." She pressed her lips against his one more time. "Good luck on the paper." She gave him a wink then slipped out of the car.

"Damn woman," Chad groaned as he watched her run into the house.

-----

Wednesday afternoon, Chad and Taylor walked into Denny's and bought a newspaper before finding a secluded booth.

"How'd your meeting go yesterday?" Taylor asked as they waited to order.

"Good, I start next week," Chad replied. "I've missed it."

Taylor smiled and started sniffing the air around her. "What is that disgusting smell?" She asked before covering her mouth and running to the bathroom.

"You okay?" Chad asked when she came back.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Can we go somewhere else or something?"

"Sure," Chad replied. He grabbed the newspaper then led her out of the restaurant. "What was that, anyway?"

"I have no idea," Taylor replied. "I've just been really sensitive to smells lately."

"Weird," Chad said as he climbed into the car. "While you were in the bathroom, I found an ad for a two-bedroom, two-bathroom apartment in our price range within walking distance of campus."

"Sounds too good to be true, but let's check it out," Taylor smiled as she put on her seatbelt. When they got to the apartment complex, they were surprised to see a very nice looking area. "Well looks can be deceiving."

"Let's go," Chad said. He led her to the manger's office and they asked to see the apartment in the paper.

The middle-aged female manager, led them to the first floor apartment and unlocked the door, letting them into the empty apartment.

"Any idea why the old renters left?" Taylor asked as she came out of one of the bedrooms.

"Moved out of state, I believe," the manager shrugged. "It's only been available for a day, but you're the fifth set of people to look at it."

"We'll take it," Chad said.

"Chad! Don't you think we should talk about this first?" Taylor asked. "And what about looking at other places?"

"Excuse us for a second," Chad said, leading Taylor into the master bedroom. "Tay, we don't have a lot of money, this place is like $650 a month! That's a steal for a two bedroom, two bathroom apartment. Plus, it's in walking distance to campus. We're not going to find anything better." She crossed her arms unconvinced. "Taylor, think about it. Two bathrooms one for you and one for me. A walk-in closet. A big living room. A bedroom of our very own. Then a second room that you can make into the library you've always dreamed of." Her stance softened. "Come on, Tay-Tay. This is what we're looking for. It's what we need."

"Fine," Taylor nodded. "But you-" she poked him in the chest "-you're putting together my bookcases."

"Yes ma'am," Chad grinned. He gave her a kiss then led her back out to the main room. "We'll take it!"

"Great, let's go back to the office so you guys can fill out paperwork," the manager said.

After filling everything out, Chad and Taylor smiled at each other.

"Everything looks great on here and I should know by tomorrow if everything is a go," the manager told them. "And if it is, you guys can move in Friday morning."

The next afternoon, Chad was sitting at his and Taylor's lunch table when she came running up.

"We got it!" She told him. "It's ours!"

"Seriously?" Chad smiled, pulling her into his lap.

"Yes!" She laughed and kissed him. "The manager said we could pick up the key this afternoon, so I was thinking we could, maybe sleep over there tonight. You know, _celebrate_."

"Yes," Chad nodded, eagerly. "I'm in. Let's do it."

"Please not here," they turned and found Zeke standing by the table.

"Hey, man," Chad said as Taylor got off his lap. "What's up?"

"That's what I was going to ask you," Zeke said. "I saw Taylor run over here and you two practically have sex in the middle of the student union."

"Uh, have a seat," Chad said, motioning to a chair. "I needed to talk to you about this anyway."

"What's up?" Zeke asked, leaning in.

"Taylor and I are moving in together," Chad told him. "And right now, I don't want Troy to know, so Jason can't know either."

"Oh, wow, that's cool," Zeke said. "But why don't you want them to know?"

"Troy would shit a log if he found out," Taylor stated and the guys looked at her. "Well he would. I'm going to go get some lunch."

"She's been hanging out with you too much," Zeke shook his head. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I need your help to get my stuff out of the house without Troy or Jason figuring out," Chad said. "Now Jason hasn't been around a lot lately, but Troy has been around a lot lately. I figure I'll just take my stuff for now, leave my furniture. And I think I can get a lot of stuff out using trash bags, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Well I'll help any way I can," Zeke told him. "It'll be weird without you there though."

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "But hey, it's an exciting step for me and Taylor."

Zeke nodded. "So how are you going to make it look like you're still living there?" He asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Chad replied. "I guess for now I can say I'm just staying the night at Taylor's house… but I'll figure something out."

-----

Chad stared in shock as Taylor unloaded a box of cleaning supplies onto the counter in their kitchen.

"Tay, I thought we were here to _celebrate_," he said as she pulled on a pair of yellow gloves.

"Chad, we're not doing _anything_ until this place is clean," she stated. "Who knows when this place was last cleaned." She shuddered. "Now make yourself useful and start vacuuming."

Chad pouted and plugged the vacuum cleaner into the wall and started to vacuum. He let his eyes look around the open living room and dining area then he looked in the kitchen and saw Taylor bent over, with her back towards him, cleaning the oven. A smile spread across his face and he left the vacuum running as he tiptoed over.

"Chad Danforth, get back to your job," she said, not pulling her head out of the oven.

"I- how did you know?" He pouted.

"Lucky guess," she replied.

After an hour of working, Chad collapsed onto the air mattress he'd filled after he'd finished vacuuming. He was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep. His eye lids were heavy and he was having a hard time keeping them open.

"Don't tell me you're sleepy," Taylor said from the doorway.

Chad opened his eyes, closed 'em then opened them again when he saw that she was dressed in only a towel.

"I thought we could try out the shower," she winked before going into the bathroom.

Chad's limbs flailed as he scrambled to get off the air mattress and take off his clothes at the same time. His hands worked the button and zipper on his jeans and he dropped them on the ground and pulled his shirt over his head. Then he ran into the bathroom, dropping his boxers in the walk-in closet.

"Eager much?" Taylor teased, glancing at him before climbing into the shower.

"Only cause you do things to me," Chad said as he climbed in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her tight against him. "I love you so much, Tay. I've never been happier about anything in my entire life."

Taylor turned to face him and pulled his lips to hers using his wet, limp locks. She pushed him back until his back hit the wall of the shower then smiled against his lips when he lifted her body up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid his stiff manhood into her hot sex.

The hot water of the shower splashed against them as their bodies moved together in perfect harmony. Pulling her lips from his, she tipped her head back and let out a low moan as he moved in and out of her.

"Chad… Chad… I…" her voice echoed as her body rocked against his.

His release came first and she followed closely then he slowly lowered her shaky, legs and feet back to the floor of the shower.

"That was amazing," she said as she rested her head on his heaving chest. He just nodded in agreement.

-----

"I can't believe you're moving out," Gabriella sighed as she, Sharpay and Kelsi helped Taylor pack up her stuff on Friday afternoon.

"It's not like I'm going very far," Taylor stated. "Besides, four girls cannot live in this house together. There just aren't enough bathrooms."

"When's Chad supposed to be here with the moving truck?" Sharpay asked.

"Soon, he's meeting up with Zeke at his mom's house first so they can load up some stuff his mom is giving us," Taylor replied.

"Zeke knows?" Sharpay said. "And he's coming here?"

"You can do this, Shar," Kelsi said, grabbing Sharpay's hand. "You're a strong, independent woman. You can be around your ex-boyfriend, especially when you're helping your best friend."

"You're right," Sharpay nodded. "I can do this. This is for Taylor and Chad."

Chad and Zeke arrived with the moving truck just as Taylor and the other girls finished boxing up her stuff. It took them just under two hours to get everything loaded onto the truck then they drove to Chad and Taylor's new apartment.

Chad and Zeke helped the girls unload the truck then they had to leave to return the truck.

"I'll be back later," Chad told Taylor. "Troy has a date tonight, so I shouldn't be gone long."

Taylor nodded and gave him a quick kiss before going back up to the apartment.

When Chad and Zeke got back to their house, Jason was playing video games and Troy was checking himself out in the mirror.

"So Chad, I noticed you got home rather early this morning," Jason commented. "You and Taylor have some fun?"

"I wasn't with Taylor," Chad said then quickly added. "I decided to go for a jog, that's all."

"Uh, huh, sure," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Chad, if your mom calls we won't tell her that you and Taylor are having sleepovers," Jason said.

Troy rolled his eyes again. "Well, I'm out of here, don't wait up kids," he said before leaving the house.

"I'm out of here too," Jason said, turning off the video game. "I have a date tonight, too."

"Well this was easier than I thought it would be," Chad said after Jason slammed the front door. "I guess I'll see you later, man." He gave Zeke a high five. "Thanks for everything."

Zeke sighed as he sat down on the couch after Chad left. It wasn't fair that all his friends had a special girl and he didn't have anybody. Why wasn't there a girl out there that loved the idea of a man who could cook? He couldn't see what Jason or Troy's girlfriends saw in them, of course, he'd only seen them in passing. But really, who wanted to date an idiot or a jerk? It just didn't make sense.

He went up to his room and turned on his computer. He browsed youtube and espn for awhile before he found himself staring at a singles chatroom on the university's website. Unable to think of a creative screen name he'd used the first letters of his favorite things-basketball and baking-in front of boy followed by his high school graduation year.

looking4the1: Hello?

looking4the1: bbboy08 are you there?

bbboy08: yeah, sorry, what's up?

looking4the1: nothing much, just taking a break from helping a friend. what year are you?

bbboy08: sophomore, you?

looking4the1: the same

looking4the1: by the way, I am a girl

Zeke and the girl chatted for another thirty minutes before she had to go, but they made plans to chat again. Zeke shut down his computer then headed to the kitchen with a new recipe idea in his head.

-----

The next Saturday, Troy climbed into his truck and drove over to the girls' house. He was bored and as much as he didn't want to see Gabriella, he wanted to see if Chad wanted to hang out with him and seeing as though Chad had practically moved in with Taylor, Troy knew he had to go face the devil.

Sharpay and Gabriella were watching a LifeTime original movie when Troy knocked on the door. Sharpay stood up, opened it and was somewhat surprised and annoyed when she saw Troy standing on the porch with his arms crossed. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Chad," Troy replied. "Is he here?"

"No, he and Taylor aren't here," Sharpay replied, at least it wasn't a lie.

"Do you know where they went or when they'll be back?" Troy asked her.

"No idea," Sharpay replied. "But I'll tell them you stopped by." She pushed the door then went back to the couch. "I feel bad for lying to him."

"I know, but I don't want to be the one to tell him that Taylor and Chad moved in with each other," Gabriella replied. "You heard what Chad said he did when he said he and Taylor were engaged."

"There's gonna be some crazy shit when Troy finds out," Sharpay shook her head. "And I don't want to be anywhere nearby."

Gabriella nodded in agreement.

What the girls didn't realize is that Sharpay hadn't gotten the front door closed all the way. So the one person that wasn't supposed to know about Chad and Taylor's new living arrangements now knew. And he was pissed.

* * *

So... I know a lot of stuff happened in this chapter... but uh... things are gonna get a little crazy in the next couple chapters!! I hope to get some good reviews!! And be sure to check out the companion website for the extras and character pics of Chad and Taylor's family members. Hope you like the chapter!!

P.S. Check out mine and Cate's story!!!


	8. Chapter 7: The Fallout

Thanks for the reviews last time guys!! I'm supposed to be doing homework right now... but oops :-D

* * *

Chapter 7: The Fallout

Troy sighed as he sat on Sydney's couch waiting for her to be ready to go on their date. It was Tuesday and he still hadn't confronted Chad about what he'd learned on Saturday. He had observed Chad's coming and goings all weekend, hoping to catch his best friend trip up, but Chad was too good.

_Saturday afternoon Troy had returned to his house and canceled his date with Sydney so he, Zeke, Jason and Chad could hang out. Zeke said it sounded like a good idea, but Jason said he had plans that he couldn't change and Chad didn't show up until after seven in the evening._

"_Where ya been?" Zeke asked as Chad walked into the house with a laundry bag._

"_Taylor and I spent the day hanging out at my mom's house," Chad shrugged. "I thought you had a date tonight, Troy."_

"_She's has the flu," Troy shrugged. "Zeke and I were going to play some video games, wanna join us?"_

"_Sure, just let me put this in my room," Chad replied and raced up the stairs. He came back down a couple minutes later and clapped his hands together. "Be prepared to get your asses kicked, my friends!"_

_The three guys played video games for a few hours then Chad looked at his watch and said, "SHIT!"_

"_What?" Zeke asked, looking at him._

"_I promised my mom I'd wash the carpets in the bathroom," Chad said as he grabbed his shoes and put them on. "She'll skin my hide if I don't get it done today like I promised. I gotta go guys, see ya later."_

_Troy knew Chad hadn't gone back to his mom's house for the night and he wasn't surprised that when Chad returned to the house Sunday afternoon Taylor was with him._

"_Get the laundry done?" Troy asked as they joined him in the living room._

"_Yup and my mom doesn't know that I was up half the night washing them," Chad grinned as he wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist. "Then by the time they were dry and back in the bathroom, I could barely keep my eyes open so I crashed there. Then Taylor called me like two hours ago and we went out for breakfast."_

_Taylor and Chad had hung around the house for the rest of the day, as if they had anything better to do. It annoyed Troy that they were acting like nothing had changed, but something had changed-Chad had moved out and had failed to tell Troy. So now, Taylor and Chad, who must have been feeling pretty guilty, were cleaning the house and Chad didn't bitch once about buying groceries. Even Jason, who could be described as being dumber than a doornail, noticed that something wasn't right._

_Then around dinner time, Zeke, Taylor and Chad were in the kitchen cooking and acting like best friends and Troy knew that Zeke was in on everything. He could hardly believe that Chad was keeping this a secret, but Zeke being a part of it was too much for him. Just as he was getting ready to exploded, Chad pulled him aside._

"_Hey man, you know how you said I could borrow your truck so I could take Taylor someplace and just park?" Chad said and Troy nodded. "Can I borrow it tonight? Please, man."_ _Troy agreed. "Thanks man you're the best!"_

"Troy, baby, I really hate having to do this, but we can't go out tonight," Sydney said, coming out of her room. "My mom just called and she needs me to take care of my grandma tonight."

Troy sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, baby, I really am. You can wait here for me if you want to. I should be back by ten."

"No, I think I'll just head out," Troy replied. He gave her a kiss and headed for the door. Half way down the stairs, he saw a familiar car pull into the parking lot and park in front of an apartment across from Sydney's. A smile spread across his face as he watched the person get out of the car and go into the apartment. He spun on his heel and met Sydney just as she was locking her door.

"Forget something?" She asked with a grin.

"I decided that I'm just going to wait for you to get home," Troy shrugged. "I mean, it's only what, 4 hours? I can handle that."

Sydney smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'll bring you home something special," she said as she slipped the house key off her keychain. "Don't lose it."

Troy watched Sydney hurry down the steps to her car and smiled to himself. Surely, this was a sign that he was right.

-----

Chad whistled happily as he unlocked the front door of his and Taylor's apartment and went in. Toeing off his sneakers, he dropped his backpack on the ground and called for Taylor when he saw that she wasn't in the main part of the apartment.

When Taylor didn't reply, Chad went in search of her, looking first in the spare room then finding her asleep on their bed with her Spanish homework lying around her. He chuckled to himself and left the room, not wanting to wake her just yet.

In hopes of surprising her with a great meal, Chad went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge and pantry, but came up empty handed. He sighed and pulled out of cell phone to order a pizza.

With dinner under control, Chad walked back to the bedroom and watched Taylor sleep from the doorway for a few minutes. Then he walked over to the bed and carefully moved her homework out of the way before he sat down next to her. "Tay, babe, it's time to wake up," he whispered as he rubbed her back.

"Go away," she grumbled. "Wake me up when you get home from work."

"I _am_ home from work," he stated. "I've even taken care of dinner."

Taylor opened one eye and looked at him. "What did you make?" She asked.

"Well, seeing as we forgot to get groceries this weekend, I called up my good friend Pizza Hut and our dinner should arrive within 45 minutes," he replied.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Quarter til six," Chad replied "When did you lay down?"

"Uh, 2ish?" Taylor said, sitting up. "I was going my Spanish homework."

"I saw that," Chad smirked then turned serious. "Are you feeling ok, Tay? I mean you took a long nap on Sunday, too."

"I've just been really tired," she shrugged. "How was work?"

"Great," Chad grinned. "I was told by several of the boys that it was cool that I'm back. Apparently none of the other staff is good at basketball."

"Ego alert," Taylor laughed. "How long did you say it would take for them to deliver the pizza?"

"Funny," Chad said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her backwards onto the bed. "I have an idea of how we can pass the time." He wiggled his eyebrows in her direction.

"Chad Danforth," she laughed.

"Taylor McKessie," he replied.

"You're incorrigible," she laughed.

"Is that a yes?" He asked as he snaked his arm around her waist.

Taylor's eyes met his and she nodded slowly. Sure, she was tired, but just his hand resting on her hip made her warm.

-----

Troy sat in Sydney's apartment staring out the window as he tried to come with a plan of attack. Part of him wanted to storm over there and bang on the door until they came out, but the other part of him wanted to catch them off guard.

The arrival of a Pizza Hut delivery car caught Troy's eye as it pulled into the driveway. The car paused by the apartment then continued on to find an empty parking spot.

Troy bolted from his spot and raced over, arriving at the same time as the delivery boy.

"Is that for Chad Danforth?" Troy asked.

"Uh, yeah," the guy replied.

"I'm Chad," Troy told him.

"No you aren't," the guy stated. "You're Troy Bolton; you were a senior at East High when I was a freshman."

"Then you know that Chad is my best friend," Troy stated as he pulled out his wallet.

"Look, I can't give this to anybody but Chad," the guy said.

"There's an extra twenty in here for you," Troy said, holing out a wad of cash. "Just give me the pizza and it's yours." The delivery boy looked at the cash then handed the pizza to Troy in exchange for the cash. "Thanks."

Troy waited until the delivery boy was out of sight before he walked up to the door and knocked.

It took a minute or so, but Chad finally opened the door and froze when he saw Troy.

"You owe me twenty bucks," Troy said, pushing past Chad and entering the apartment. "Nice place."

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Chad stammered.

"I should be asking you the same," Troy stated. "So where is she, Chad?"

Hearing voices in the main room, Taylor put on her robe and went out to see who was there. She stopped in mid-step when she saw Troy.

"Ah, there she is," Troy said, spotting Taylor. "I bet you're pleased with yourself, aren't you, Taylor?"

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked at the same time Chad told Troy to shut up.

"This is exactly what you wanted when you "accidently" let it slip that you wanted to have babies with Chad," Troy accused.

"Shut up, Troy, you don't know what the hell you're talking about," Chad snapped.

"Like hell I don't!" Troy exclaimed turning to look at his best friend. "She opens her big mouth and suddenly you're thinking about marriage and getting engaged." He turned back to Taylor. "And I bet moving in together and not telling me was your idea."

"Leave her alone," Chad shoved Troy towards the door. "This was my idea and I didn't tell you because you're being an asshole." He opened the front door. "Goodbye Troy."

"This isn't over," Troy vowed before walking out.

Chad slammed the front door and locked it before turning to Taylor and noticing for the first time that she was crying. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, Tay, everything will be okay," he assured her. "Nothing Troy said is true."

"He hates me, Chad," she cried.

"He's just being dumb," Chad told her. "Just forget about him." Taylor nodded and he dried her tears with his hands. "Come on, let's eat some dinner."

-----

After leaving Chad and Taylor's apartment, Troy knew he was going to need help convincing Chad that he was making a mistake. With Sydney not due back for a couple hours, Troy drove to his parents house and found them having dinner with Chad, Taylor and Gabriella's mothers. He was greeted warmly by Gabriella's mom, but Chad and Taylor's mom were a bit cold towards him.

"You want to stay for dinner?" His dad asked. "I can throw another steak on the grill."

"I can't stay long," Troy replied. "But can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," his dad replied. "Hey Luce, watch the grill for a few."

"Okay," Troy's mom replied.

Troy's dad led him upstairs to his office and motioned for Troy to sit down. "What's up?" He asked.

"You have to talk to Chad," Troy stated. "I've been trying to tell him he's making a mistake, but he won't listen to me."

"I have talked to Chad," his dad replied. "He came to me for advice before he decided to propose."

"YOU TOLD HIM TO PROPOSE?!" Troy exclaimed.

"No, I just told him how I knew that your mom was the woman I wanted to marry," his dad said.

"Well obviously he thought you were telling him to propose to her," Troy shook his head.

"Why is it a mistake, Troy?" His dad asked. "Your mom and I were their age when we got engaged."

Troy threw his hands in the air. "This is like talking to a brick wall," he declared as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" His dad asked.

"To find someone who agrees with me," Troy snapped before leaving.

-----

**bbboy08:** hey

**looking4the1:** hey, what's up?

**bbboy08:** not much, just chilling… my roommates are out for the night

**looking4the1:** lucky. mine never leave the house, except for school

**bbboy08:** how are your classes going?

**looking4the1:** okay, I guess… I've never been a fan of school

**bbboy08:** so why did you decide to go to college?

**looking4the1:** because my brother let my parents down when he decided not to go to college

**bbboy08:** so what would you do if you weren't in college?

**looking4the1:** I'd go to beauty school… I think I'd be good at it, but my dad would totally flip

**bbboy08:** what does he want you to be?

**looking4the1:** he wants me to take over the family business… but honestly, I'd rather work at a barber shop in a trailer park than be a part of the family business

**bbboy08:** maybe you should tell him that…

**looking4the1:** yeah right… he would have disowned my brother if my mom hadn't told him he couldn't… besides it broke his heart and I can't do that to him

**bbboy08:** but not pursuing your dreams breaks your heart

**looking4the1:** it's complicated… but I need to go… my roommate is bitching at me… apparently somebody found something out that they weren't supposed to know, or something..

**bbboy08:** this time tomorrow?

**looking4the1:** sure, later

-----

Wednesday afternoon, Gabriella sat outside enjoying the warm March day when somebody stepped behind her and blocked the sun.

"Hey, move-" she stopped when she saw Troy standing there. "What do _you_ want?"

"I have a proposition for you," Troy said, coming around so she could look at him easily.

"What makes you think I want anything from you?" She asked.

"I'm talking about a once in a lifetime chance to get back at Taylor and Chad for what they did to us in high school," Troy stated.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Gabriella exclaimed as she stood up. "What the hell are you trying to do, Troy?!"

"Look, Chad is making the biggest mistake of his life and I'm not going to let my friend go down like that," Troy told her. "And I thought you'd want the same for your best friend."

"Chad and Taylor are in love and they want to be together, who are you to try and stop it?" Gabriella said, crossing her arms.

"I do believe you were in love with me when _they_ broke _us_ up," Troy retorted.

"Oh get over yourself!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I wasn't in love with you then and it was a _mistake_ for me to ever be in love with you." She poked him hard in the chest. "But you leave Chad and Taylor alone! They are happy and in love and I'll kick your ass if you try anything."

"You and what army," Troy grinned at her.

"You think you're just so cute don't you," Gabriella glared at him. "Well news flash, Troy Bolton, the world doesn't revolve around you!" She grabbed her stuff and walked off in a huff.

Troy shook his head then went in search of the one person who was always scheming. He found her in library with books spread about her on the table, but her attention was focused on a magazine.

"Boo!" He grabbed her shoulders and she screamed.

"TROY BOLTON!" She yelled and hit him hard with her magazine. "Don't do that?!"

"Sorry," he grinned. "So how's it going, Sharpay?"

"Why do you suddenly care?" She asked, narrowing her brown eyes at him.

"No reason," he shrugged. "Just curious."

"It's never a good sign when you're curious," she said. "Out with it."

"You have a brilliant mind, Sharpay," he said, buttering her up. "You always come out with the best schemes and you execute them with precision-"

"Yeah, so?" She asked.

"Help me break Chad and Taylor up," he said.

"Uh, no!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What the fuck, Sharpay! You tried to break me and Gabriella up like fifty times in high school!" Troy stated. "Why won't you help me break them up?"

"First of all, I like Chad and Taylor together," Sharpay stated. "They're both really happy and second of all, I wanted to fuck you and I don't care who Chad fucks as long as it isn't me." She paused for a second. "Okay, I guess I do care who Chad sleeps with, because if he cheats on Taylor, he's gonna get a beat down."

"So that's it, you're not going to help me, because you find me good look and not Chad?" Troy asked.

"I _found_ you attractive before you went all asshole," Sharpay said as she began to gather her things. "Now I think you're a sorry piece of shit who's jealous that his best friend has somebody else and he can't handle it." She picked up her backpack. "Take my advice, Troy, and just get over it."

* * *

I know you were probably expecting Chad and Troy to have a fight... but that's coming up in another chapter :-D Anyway... I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are still enjoying the story... Thanks!! 

P.S. Don't forget to check out my story On the Rebound with my friend Cate, you can find the link in the favorite story sections in my profile.


	9. Chapter 8: Everyone Has Secrets

Thanks for the reviews last time, everyone! I'll try to update later this week, but this is the last week before the term is over and I have a final on Monday the 17th, so we'll see what happens!

* * *

Chapter 8: Everyone Has Secrets

Feeling the bed shift, Chad woke up and saw Taylor running to the bathroom. He pulled himself out of bed as he glanced at the alarm clock that read 3:45 am. Yawning, he stood up and padded to the kitchen to get her a can of 7up, just as he had done the past couple of days.

Taylor was resting her head on her arm when he got to the bathroom with the pop. She had missed two days of classes due to the stomach flu she'd picked up somewhere. Her nights and early had been spent with her head over the toilet and she slept the rest of the day.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Chad suggested as she slowly sipped her drink.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "It's just a bug, there's nothing they can do for it."

Chad sighed. Ever since Taylor's dad had died, she had refused to go to the doctor. Chad and her mother had been forced to drag her to the hospital when she cut her hand and needed stitches, because she wouldn't go willingly.

"If you're not better by Monday, I'm taking you to the doctor," Chad stated before leaving the room.

Taylor sighed then put her face over the toilet as another wave of nausea hit. She stayed in the bathroom for a while longer then pulled herself up and went back to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Chad was gone when she woke up around noon. She was exhausted and her body ached, but she was thankful that the nausea seemed to have passed. Pulling herself out of bed, she went into the bathroom and sighed when she saw Chad's boxers laying on the floor and his towel thrown on the towel rack. She straightened his towel and threw his boxers in the hamper then climbed into the shower.

After her shower, Taylor pulled on a pair of Chad's sweatpants and sweatshirt then went out to the kitchen. She groaned when she saw the sink was full of dishes and grabbed the note that was taped to the faucet.

_Woke up late, I'll take care of these after work. Hope you feel better. Love, Chad_

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a package of saltines off the counter then laid down on the couch to watch TV.

Finding nothing worth watching, Taylor shut off the TV and closed her eyes. She and Chad had been living together for two weeks and they were finding out just how different they were.

Taylor was an early riser and liked to be on time, if not early. Chad, on the other hand, was okay with being a little late and liked to sleep in as late as he could. He was also a bit of a slob compared to Taylor, who liked to keep things clean.

They were adjusting to each other, though, Taylor admitted. Chad tried to keep things cleaner and she tried not to nag him about it. They were doing pretty good for only being two weeks into it, she had lived with Gabriella for two years-in their house and in the dorms-and Gabriella had refused to do things differently from the very beginning.

When Chad got home from work, he found Taylor asleep on the couch, looking adorable in his baggy sweats with the hood of his favorite hoodie pulled over her eyes to block out the sun that was coming in through the window.

Planning to clean up his breakfast mess, Chad went into the kitchen and smiled when he found the dishes done and a note taped to the faucet.

_You're welcome. Love Taylor_

With the goal of making it up to her, he pulled out a pot and poured two cans of chicken noodle soup in. Stirring it occasionally, he waited for the soup to heat up then poured some into a bowl for her. He placed the bowl on a breakfast tray and carried it out to the living room.

"Taylor, dinner is ready," he whispered. "I made chicken noodle soup." She yawned and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey sleepy head."

"Hey yourself," she smiled as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "That smells really good."

"There's more if you want it," he said as he placed the tray in front of her. "I even made two cans this time since you finished off a whole can by yourself last night."

"Well if it makes you feel better, none of it stayed down," Taylor shrugged.

"Eww," Chad pulled a disgusted face. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

"You're _always_ hungry," Taylor retorted.

Chad thought for a second then nodded. "True," he smiled then went to the kitchen to get soup for himself.

"How was school?" Taylor asked when he returned.

"Good," Chad replied. "I have your homework in my backpack. Your professors told me to tell you they hope you feel better." He took a sip of his soup. "Oh and Gabriella at lunch with me today, said I looked pathetic sitting there by myself." He took another sip. "She told me to tell you that they're having a movie night tomorrow night and they want you to come if you feel up to it."

"Thanks," Taylor smiled. "I'll call her tomorrow and just for the record, you probably did look pathetic."

"Love you, too, Taylor," Chad pouted. "And to think I was going to suggest that you invite the girls over here while I went over to hang out with the guys and try to talk to Troy."

"You know I love you, Chad," she replied, her voice turning serious. "He still won't return your calls?"

Chad shook his head then said, "And that's what worries me."

-----

"Hey Shar, can I use your printer?" Kelsi asked, coming into the living room where Sharpay and Gabriella were watching a movie. "Mine won't print."

"Sure," Sharpay replied, not taking her eyes of the TV.

Swinging her jump drive around her finger, Kelsi went into Sharpay's room and plugged her jump drive into the computer, opened her document and hit print. Since it was a long paper, she opened Firefox and typed in the url to the university email service, but instead of being taken to the login screen, Kelsi found herself looking at Sharpay's inbox.

Curiosity raced through Kelsi's body when she saw several emails from somebody called_bbboy08_. Not wanting Sharpay to catch her, she opened a couple emails then copied and pasted the contents into a new word document then closed Firefox.

The first email was from two weeks prior and _bbboy08_ simply wrote:

_I enjoyed talking to you tonight. Maybe we can chat again._

A more recent email caught Kelsi's attention, _bbboy08_ had written:

_I think you should tell your dad about your true passion. It might break his heart at first, but I'm sure he'd be happy for you, no matter what._

Hearing footsteps, Kelsi closed the word document, deliberately not saving it, grabbed her stuff and left the room.

"Thanks, Shar," she called before going into her room where she collapsed onto her bed. She wasn't sure if she was happy that Sharpay had met a guy that seemed to really care about her or sad that Sharpay had chosen to confess something to a complete stranger instead of her best friend.

-----

The next evening, Taylor informed Chad that the girls were coming over to watch a movie when he walked in the front door. He gave her a kiss and promised to leave as soon as he took a shower.

He showed quickly and was trying to find something to wear when he remembered his he'd left his shirt in his backpack. Dressed only in a pair of black boxer briefs, he walked out of the bedroom and was half way to where he left his backpack when he heard catcalls. His face heated up when he turned to see Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi sitting on the couch.

"What-" Taylor came out of the kitchen, but stopped when she saw Chad frozen in the middle of the room. "Oh, Chad." She laughed.

"I'm just –uh," Chad grabbed his backpack then ran back to his room.

"LOOKING GOOD, CHAD," he heard Gabriella call.

"I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT YOU WORE UNDER THOSE TIGHT PANTS," Sharpay added.

Closing the bedroom door, Chad fell back on the bed, embarrassed. He didn't even look up when the bedroom door opened and Taylor came in, shutting it behind her.

"Guess I should have told you that they were here," she said, walking over to the bed.

"Ya think?" He retorted then sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just mortified." He sat up. "Did you see the way they were looking at me?"

"They're just jealous," Taylor reason as she sat next to him. "Because, not that I'm biased or anything, you're way sexy." She smiled. "Besides, it just reassured what I've been telling them for years, you are the total package."

"What have you been telling them?" Chad asked.

"Not gonna tell you," Taylor replied then gave him a quick kiss. "Now get outta here."

"You sure you don't want them to _hear_ what you've been telling them for themselves?" Chad wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not going to happen," Taylor laughed as she pushed his backwards and got off the bed. She blew him a kiss then left the room.

"Is he going to come back out here for another show?" Sharpay asked when Taylor came into view.

"No and not another word about it, Sharpay," Taylor told her friend. "He's embarrassed and he doesn't need you bringing it up."

Sharpay sighed but zipped her lips.

"Can I just say one thing?" Kelsi asked and Taylor nodded, thinking that Kelsi wouldn't say anything dirty. "Who knew Chad was packing that!" Gabriella and Sharpay started laughing hysterically and Taylor stared wide eyed at her friend.

Gabriella and Sharpay started laughing harder when Chad walked into the room, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

Taylor stood quickly and shoved a pillow into Kelsi's face before she walked Chad to the door.

"What's that about?" Chad asked as he grabbed his sweatshirt.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Taylor shook her head. "Have fun tonight."

"You too," he replied before giving her a kiss. "I'll be back around eleven or so."

"Sounds good," Taylor said. "Bye."

Chad walked out of the apartment and climbed into his car. He drove the few blocks to the guys' house and pulled up as Jason was walking out the front door.

"Where ya going?" Chad asked as he met Jason on the sidewalk.

"Got a date," Jason replied.

"I guess I won't ask you to cancel your plans and hang out then," Chad said. "Are Zeke and Troy around?"

"They're playing video games," Jason told him. "The front door is unlocked, so you can just go in."

"Thanks and have fun with your girlfriend," Chad said before heading for the house. Like Jason had said, the front door was unlocked and Chad let himself in. He wandered into the living room, where Zeke and Troy were playing video games, and said, "Hey."

"Hey," Zeke greeted as he paused the game. "What are you doing here?"

"Taylor and the girls are doing a movie night at our place, so I thought I'd come hang out with you guys," Chad explained. "I ran into Jason when I got here. He and that chick sure are getting serious." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "How are you and Sydney doing, Troy?"

Instead of replying, Troy tossed his controller down and stood up. "I'll see you later, Zeke." He pushed past Chad and left the house.

Once he was in his car, Troy turned the radio up loud in an attempt to block out the thoughts that were running through his mind. He wasn't focused on driving and soon found himself parked in front of Sydney's apartment.

Sydney was surprised to see him when she opened her front door, but invited him inside. "What's up?" She asked.

"I know we didn't have anything planned, but I was hoping we could hang out," he replied.

"I kinda had plans to hang out with my friends tonight," she bit her lower lip.

"Oh, well I -"

"We're just going to the coffee shop on campus," she told him. "There's this guy named Jase Ross playing tonight and my friend says he is amazing."

"Sounds fun," Troy replied.

"You should come," Sydney said. "We can "bump" into each other or something."

"What about your friends?" He asked.

"They'll get over it," she shrugged. "We all want what's best for each other."

Her words echoed through his mind as he drove to the coffee shop forty minutes later. He claimed he was trying to help Chad, but what if the best for Chad was Taylor? But at the same time, there was a part of him that wondered what if she wasn't?

Just as they had planned, Troy "bumped" into Sydney and her friends-Becca, Brittney and Hayley-a few minutes before Jase Ross was to take the stage. He could tell by the smiles on her friends' faces that they didn't believe his being there was unplanned. But they pulled up a chair and invited him to sit with them.

The crowd went silent as Jase Ross stepped onto the stage. There was something in his mannerisms and the way he got ready to sing that struck a chord of familiarity in Troy.

"Anybody ever been in love with a girl?" Jase Ross asked the crowd and Troy knew who Jase really was.

Troy waited until the end of set before he excused himself, claiming to need to use the little boys' room. He slipped behind the stage area and found Jase Ross putting away his guitar. "Good show, _Jason_," he said.

His best friend jumped in surprise at the sound of Troy's voice and turned around to look at him. "Thanks," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Sydney invited me to come hear Jase Ross play 'cause her friend said he was amazing," Troy shrugged. "How come you didn't tell me man?"

Jason shrugged. "I didn't know how, besides, I was kind of afraid about how you'd react," he replied. "You didn't exactly take the Chad and Taylor news too well."

"I think this is awesome Jason," Troy told him, ignoring the part about Chad and Taylor. "But let me guess, there is no girlfriend, is there?"

"No," Jason shook his head. "Just late night shows in other cities."

"Well, come on, man, you gotta meet your adoring public, especially Sydney's friends," Troy stated. "Say, do you have a manager?"

-----

"I love romantic movies," Gabriella slurred as she took another sip of her drink. "You sure you don't want any, Tay?" She held out the glass of wine to her friend.

"Positive," Taylor said, pushing Gabriella's legs off her lap. "I think it's time for you three to put the wine away."

"Party pooper," Sharpay pouted as Taylor took the bottle of wine. "You're just like Troy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taylor demanded.

"Nothing," Gabriella said, stepping between her friends.

"No, Gab, she should know what Troy is trying to do," Sharpay stated.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on," Taylor ordered.

"Troy is trying to get people to help him break you and Chad up," Kelsi stated. "He approached Sharpay and Gabriella."

"And we both said no way," Gabriella added, quickly.

"Why is he doing this?" Taylor cried.

Before any of her friends could reply, the front door opened and Chad walked in. "Don't mind me, I'm going to bed," he said. He gave Taylor a quick kiss before he disappeared down the hall.

"Are you going to tell him?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"I have to," Taylor sighed. "But not tonight." She shook her head. "Not with your three drunk asses here."

"We aren't that drunk," Sharpay stated. Kelsi hiccupped. "Okay, maybe Kelsi is."

"Whatever, you three aren't going home," Taylor shook her head. "You guys are sleeping here. Two of you can sleep on the bed in the guestroom and the other has to sleep out here on the couch."

"We can all sleep on the bed," Sharpay declared. "Maybe we should kick Chad out of your room and sleep in there with you."

"But Chad and his naked _package_ have been in there," Gabriella stated. "Though, Kelsi-"

"Enough," Taylor interrupted her friend. "You three can sleep wherever you want, just stay out of mine and Chad's room." She said goodnight then went into her and Chad's room and locked the door, just in case. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from her dresser and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Chad was quietly snoring when she climbed into bed. She watched him sleep for a few minutes before she closed her own eyes and tried to fall asleep. Sleep came and went all night and in the early morning hours, she found herself in front of the toilet puking again.

She let out a soft chuckle when Chad came into the bathroom, dressed in a pair of sweats, and handed her a can of 7up.

"I'll make a doctors appointment on Monday," she told him as she leaned back against the wall. "Chad, I need-"

"I'm going back to bed," he said, thinking she was going to puke again. He left the bathroom and took off his sweats before he climbed back into bed.

He woke up several hours later to the smell of bacon and quickly threw on his clothes. He hurried out of the bedroom, but stopped when he heard the girls talking.

"Did you tell Chad about Troy yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Shar, how am I supposed to tell Chad that is best friend is trying to break us up?" Taylor replied. "You have to be deli-" She stopped when she heard the front door slam. "What was that?!"

The girls ran to the window and saw Chad running to his car then looked at each other. This wasn't good.

* * *

Leaving you guys with a little bit of a cliff hanger, I decided that the chapter was getting too long and that I wanted to leave it off here... so please review!! Thanks :-D 


	10. Chapter 9: When the Shit Hits the Fan

Okay I just want to thank everybody who reviewed last time!! I got 6!! That's just like amazing!! It's the most I've ever gotten :-D And in celebration, I decided to go ahead and post Chapter 9 instead of waiting another day or so!!

* * *

Chapter 9: When the Shit Hits the Fan

Chad saw red as he sped to his friends' house. Pissed didn't even begin to describe the way he was feeling, he was furious, enraged, fuming, mad as hell-or any other word that could describe the rage that rushed through his body.

Arriving at the house, Chad drove his car over the curb and slammed it into park in the grass. He threw open the car door and slammed it before running into the house.

Having been alerted by Taylor, Jason and Zeke were waiting for him when he got inside.

"Where the fuck is that bastard?" Chad demanded.

Jason and Zeke looked at each other.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Chad yelled.

"In his room," Zeke said, walking towards him. "But he has-"

Chad ignored him and raced up the stairs ready to kill his best friend. Upon reaching Troy's door, he tried to turn the handle but found it locked. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, TROY!" He yelled as he pounded on the door.

Jason and Zeke exchanged looks again and followed Chad up the stairs.

"GO AWAY," Troy yelled. "I'M BUSY!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Chad yelled as he continued to pound on the door. "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!"

Troy muttered under his breath and grabbed his shorts off the floor. He pulled them on then walked to the door. "This should only take a minute, Syd," he said before opening the door. "What do you wan-"

Chad grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Jason and Zeke, who had been watching from the stairs, rushed over and pulled Chad away from Troy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Troy yelled as Zeke held Chad back.

"MY PROBLEM?!" Chad yelled. "MY SO-CALLED BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN TRYING TO BREAK UP ME AND MY FIANCÉE!"

Zeke tightened his grip on Chad and said, "Calm down, man."

"Shut the fuck up Zeke," Chad snapped struggling to get free. "You have no idea how much I want to screw up your pretty little face, Troy."

"What, did Taylor break up with you?" Troy taunted.

With a forceful tug, Chad broke free from Zeke and swung his fist, hitting Troy in the face. Adrenaline pumped through his body as Troy grabbed his nose.

"You hit me!" Troy exclaimed, he pulled his hands away from his face and grimaced when he saw blood. "You gave me a fucking bloody nose, Chad!"

"Shit," Chad cursed as he shook his throbbing hand.

"We have to get him downstairs," Zeke said. "The landlord will freak if we get blood on the carpet."

Chad watched helpless as Zeke and Jason helped Troy down the stairs. He sighed and followed them, his guilt building with each step he took. Sure he and Troy had fought over the years, but it had never turned violent, until now.

Helping Troy into a chair in the kitchen, Zeke left him in Jason's care and went to get a rag for him.

"Troy, I'm sorry," Chad said as he sat down across from his best friend. "I didn't mean to hit you-God! I was just so mad at you!"

"So I noticed," Troy muttered as Zeke gave him a rag.

"Are you two ready to sit down and talk this out like mature adults?" Zeke asked them. Chad and Troy exchanged looks then nodded. "Good. Now you two talk and I'll get us something to eat."

"So who's going to go first?" Jason asked, looking at Chad then at Troy. He sighed and sat down at the head of the table. "Okay, Chad, why don't you tell Troy why you're mad at him."

"I'm fucking _pissed_ at Troy because he is trying to break me and Taylor up," Chad said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, but it wasn't okay for me to be mad when you all tried to break me and Gabriella up in high school," Troy retorted.

"That was different and you know it," Chad snapped. "That was high school, Troy. Taylor and I are in love. You're messing with a _committed_ adult relationship."

"That's just it, Chad," Troy said as Zeke came in carrying sandwiches. "You're too young to be in a committed relationship, we all are. We're only 20 years old, man, we're supposed to spend our weekends getting plastered and fucking girls, even if people can hear us."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Chad said.

"High school and college are supposed to be the best years of our lives, Chad," Troy stated. "But they can't be if you're getting engaged and married."

That's when everything clicked in Chad's mind. He leaned on the table and asked, "Troy, are you jealous of Taylor?"

"I, well-" Troy looked at his friends. "I mean, you don't have time for us anymore." He gestured to himself, Jason and Zeke. "And when you and Taylor get married you'll have even less time for us."

"Troy, I'll always have time for you guys," Chad assured him.

"No you won't," Troy shook his head. "My dad said the same thing to his best friends and now he only sees them at class reunions and alumni basketball games."

"That won't happen to _us_, Troy, because we aren't just best friends we're_brothers_," Chad stated. "I don't have any siblings, I don't have any cousins, and my grandparents are dead. All I have is my mom." He looked at his friends. "And believe me; I need you guys more now than ever."

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Seriously, man," Chad nodded. "I don't know the first thing about being a husband… you guys had first hand experience watching your dad's… I'm gonna need help and a lot of it."

"My dad has always told me that my mom is always right even if she's wrong," Jason stated. "And just between us-she's wrong most of the time."

"My dad says the same thing," Zeke nodded as the front door slammed open.

"CHAD?!" Taylor yelled.

"We're in here, Taylor," Zeke called back to her.

Taylor ran into the room and sighed in relief when she saw Chad was in one piece. She looked at Chad and Troy then back at Chad. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Chad smiled.

"Speak for yourself, you gave me a _bloody_ nose," Troy grunted then his eyes shot open wide. "Shit! I left- I gotta go!" He jumped up and left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked as she sat down on Chad's lap.

"Sydney's upstairs," Jason shook his head then looked at his watch. "I gotta go."

"Got another date?" Chad smiled at his friend. "When do we get to meet this mystery girl?"

"Uh, I don't know," Jason replied before leaving the room.

"That was weird," Zeke commented. He looked at Chad and Taylor then picked up the plate of sandwiches. "I think I'll just go put these away."

"So you and Troy are really okay?" Taylor asked when Zeke was out of sight.

"I think so," Chad nodded. "He's just afraid that us getting married while pull us apart and that I'll forget about him."

"But you guys are like brothers, Chad," Taylor stated.

"I know that and I reminded him," Chad smiled. "We'll just have to make sure I spend enough time with him."

"We don't you invite him, Jason and Zeke over for dinner sometime this week," Taylor suggested. "I'm sure Zeke will bring something good for dessert, won't you, Zeke?"

Zeke poked his head around the corner-not at all flustered about being caught eavesdropping- and nodded.

"Now that I know you guys are okay, I need to get back home and make sure the girls didn't burn down the apartment," Taylor shook her head.

"I'll come with," Chad said, pushing her up so he could stand up. "I'll see you later Zeke."

Once they had left, Zeke went to his room and booted up his computer. He checked the chat room and frowned when he didn't see looking4the1 logged in, so he went to his inbox and smiled when he saw an email from her.

_You're lucky that your parents are so accepting about what you want to do with your life. My mom said that my dad is doing to me what his dad did to him, which doesn't make any sense because I'm a _girl_ but what ever. How's that situation with your friends going?_

Zeke smiled and hit reply.

_They talked and I think everything is going to go back to normal now. It's hard to be torn between your two best friends and not wanting to side with either one even though one is clearly wrong and the other isn't... I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but do you want to meet?_

Zeke studied the email for a few minutes before deleting the last sentence-he didn't want to rush things after all-then hit the sent button.

-----

Taylor was in the kitchen a couple nights later when Chad walked into the apartment. He dropped his backpack on the ground and breathed in the smell of her mom's spaghetti sauce with a hint of garlic from the bread.

Walking past the dinner table set for five, Chad went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist. "It smells wonderful," he said.

"You're positive that they all like spaghetti, right?" Taylor asked, turning to face him.

"They'll eat anything that isn't moldy," Chad grinned and lowered his lips to hers, placing a short kiss on them as the doorbell rang. "They really do have the worst timing."

Taylor smiled and pushed him away. "Go let your friends in," she said.

Chad nodded and made his way to the front door, shoving his backpack out of the way as he passed it. Just to be on the safe side, he looked through the peep hole then opened the door a crack. "Sorry, we don't want any Girl Scout cookies," he said.

"Fine, we'll keep the presents we brought you," Troy retorted.

"Presents?" Chad inquired, opening the door.

"Yeah," Troy nodded then pushed the door, so they could come in. He looked around the main room and raised his eye brows at the white carpet with blue and green polka dots on it. "Taylor decorated, I see."

"I think it looks nice," Zeke said as he looked around. "It's certainly better than your dirty socks laying around the house, Troy."

"Yeah, well I feel like it's missing something," Troy rubbed his finger then snapped. "I'll be right back."

"What is he getting?" Chad asked as Troy left the apartment. Jason and Zeke exchanged looks. "Guys?"

"Where's Troy?" Taylor asked, coming into the room.

"He went to get something," Chad told her. "What, I'm not sure. But I think they know." He pointed to Zeke and Jason as Troy burst through the door.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

Taylor glanced at Chad worriedly then closed her eyes.

"Okay, open 'em," Troy said a couple seconds later.

Taylor opened her eyes first and saw a life-sized cardboard cut out of a blond girl, in a tiny pink bikini, holding a Budweiser beer bottle. "Oh hell no," she said, crossing her arms. "I'm going to go check on the bread and that better not be in this apartment when I get back."

Troy rolled his eyes as she left the room. "Maybe Chad wants to keep it," he called after her.

"Then he can get paper cuts trying to fuck her," Taylor called back.

"I don't want to keep it," Chad said, loud enough for Taylor to hear. "Get it out of here, man."

"You guys are no fun," Troy pouted. "Guess I should take this back to Sydney."

"You went to Sydney's?" Chad asked him.

"Yeah, she lives in an apartment across the way," Troy replied. "This is her's... her friends got it for her as a gag gift and I thought it'd be pretty funny." He picked up the cardboard cut out. "I'll be back, I promised I'd only have Natalie out for a few minutes."

Taylor came back into the room after Troy left and smiled when she saw the cutout gone. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" She asked Jason and Zeke.

"Water would be fine," Zeke replied.

"Same for me," Jason told her.

"When Troy gets back we'll give you two your real presents and don't worry, _I_ picked them out," Zeke told Chad.

"Alright, have a seat, I'm gonna go help Taylor bring everything out," Chad told them.

Troy returned as Taylor and Chad were putting the food on the table and they all sat down.

"This smells delicious, Taylor," Zeke commented. "Do I smell some basil?"

"You do," Taylor nodded. "So what's this I heard about gifts?" She smiled.

"Ah, right," Zeke reached under his chair and handed her a present wrapped in blue paper at the same time Jason handed Chad a present wrapped in pink paper.

"Are you sure you two didn't get these messed up?" Chad asked them.

"Positive," Jason, Troy and Zeke said at the same time.

"Just open it, Chad," Taylor laughed then ripped the paper off her present. "Oh! Guys! This is so cute!" She held up the pink toolset for Chad to see. "This is just what we needed!"

Chad smiled and opened his gift, only to frown when he saw the title-"Complete Idiot's Guide to Home Repair and Maintenance Illustrated." He glared at his friends while Taylor suppressed a laugh.

"Taylor, I'd keep those tools where Chad can't find them," Troy suggested. "After all, we all know what happened when he tried to put that bird house together in word shop."

"That wasn't my fault!" Chad exclaimed. "Somebody-" he gave Jason a pointed look "-scared me and I jumped and dropped the hammer on my toe, breaking it!"

"All I said was 'Chad, don't hold the hammer like that,'" Jason defended himself.

"Boys, can we eat?" Taylor asked, raising her voice.

"Yes," Chad and Jason replied.

"So have any of you heard about this Jase Ross guy that's been playing around campus?" Taylor asked after they'd all dished themselves some food. "Gabriella heard some girls talking about him in her class; apparently he's a really good singer and musician."

Jason coughed and nearly choked on his food.

"You already, Jason?" Chad asked his friend.

"Yeah," Jason nodded.

"You sure, Jason?" Troy asked. "There isn't anything you want to tell us?"

Jason glared at Troy when Chad, Zeke and Taylor all looked at him expectantly. He sighed and mumbled, "I'm Jase Ross."

"What was that?" Troy asked him. "I don't think they heard you."

"I'm Jase Ross," Jason said, louder.

"No way!" Taylor exclaimed. "That is so cool, Jason! Just wait until-"

"I'd rather you not tell a bunch of people," Jason cut her off. "People think Jason Cross is an idiot and people like Jase Ross."

"Do we know any of these people?" Chad asked him. "And could she possibly be one of Taylor's best friends?" Jason nodded. "We won't tell her, but she's gonna find out eventually."

"I know, I just want it to be on my own terms," Jason stated.

"Cause that works out so well in this group," Troy muttered.

"How exactly did you find out where we lived?" Chad asked him.

"I kinda over heard Sharpay and Gabriella talking about you two moving in together, then I saw you pull up when I was at Sydney's," Troy replied.

"Where does Sydney live?" Taylor asked.

"Across the way," Troy said.

"Troy Bolton!" Taylor exclaimed. "You should have invited her to come eat with us!"

"Next time," Troy promised.

"Good, now I'm going to go to bed, so have fun, just not too much," she said as she stood up. She gathered her dishes and went into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," Chad stood up and followed her into the kitchen. "You feeling okay?"

"Just tired," she replied. "Plus I have to read a chapter out of my psychology textbook. So I figure I'd let you four hang out here."

"Okay, I'll make sure we keep it quiet," he told her.

"Thanks," Taylor gave him a quick kiss then went to their room.

"Everything okay?"

Chad turned around to see Jason carrying his plate into the kitchen.

"Yeah," he replied. "She's just not feeling so well."

"Like flu or something?" Jason asked as Troy and Zeke came in with more dishes.

"We don't know," Chad shrugged. "She's been really tired lately and sick to her stomach in the mornings, but eating like, well, us."

"Sounds like she's pregnant," Jason shrugged before leaving the room. Leaving Chad, Troy and Zeke in the kitchen with looks of disbelief on their faces.

* * *

Oo... :-D It appears that Jason isn't as dumb as people think he is... or is he... hehe Anyway... I've started the next chapter but I'm busy tonight and I have a paper and a project due Thursday plus I have two finals next Monday... but I'm going to try my hardest to a get another chapter to you guys before the weekend!! Wish me luck... on writing and finding a job because I need money!!

P.S. Cate and I updated our story On the Rebound last night... and I totally recommend that you check it out... and review!!


	11. Chapter 10: Surprise!

So after being blown away with getting 6 reviews last time... I'm very excited to say, that record is now broken because I got 8 reviews on Chapter 9... and about 11 reviews total since I last updated.. and that's pretty darn cool!! So here's the answer to whether or not Taylor and Chad are having a baby...

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprise!

Tuesday afternoon, Taylor anxiously sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office waiting for her named to be called by the nurse. Ever since her dad had died, Taylor had gotten nervous just driving by the hospital or a doctors office. She vividly remembered the long, agonizing wait she had endured when her dad passed away and it was something she never wanted to experience again.

Picking up a magazine, Taylor flipped it open and tried to distract herself. Chad had offered to come with her, and now Taylor wished she had taken him up on the offer, but at the same time, she knew they couldn't afford for him to miss work.

She was debating whether or not to call Gabriella when the nurse came out and called her name. Taylor gathered her stuff then followed the nurse, who subjected her to the normal tests-height, weight and blood pressure-before taking her into an examination room.

"So what are you here for today, Ms. McKessie?" The nurse asked.

"I've been sick," Taylor replied.

"Symptoms?" The nurse prompted.

"Nausea, fatigue," Taylor replied.

"Any change in your eating habits?"

"Increase," Taylor smiled. "I'm eating nearly as much as my fiancé."

"Are you and your fiancé sexually active?" The nurse looked up at her.

"Yes."

"When was the last time you had your period?"

Taylor thought for a minute. "January, I think," she replied. "But things have been crazy and stressful since the middle of February."

"With your symptoms, I think we'll do a pregnancy test," the nurse said.

"Pregnancy test?" Taylor asked. "I can't be pregnant, we _always_ us protection."

"They aren't a hundred percent effective," the nurse reminded her. "Come with me." She led Taylor to the bathroom and gave her directions before she left.

Taylor did what she was told then returned to the examination room still in shock. _Pregnant? Her? No way._ She and Chad _always_ used condoms.

She thought back to each time they'd had sex since January and her eyes nearly bugged out when she remembered they hadn't used a condom twice-the first after exchanging Valentine's Day presents and the second being the first night they stayed in their apartment.

"Good afternoon, Ms. McKessie," her doctor greeted when she finally showed up thirty minutes later.

"Am I pregnant?" Taylor asked her.

The middle aged doctor smiled and nodded.

"Oh boy," Taylor sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Is the father around?" The doctor asked.

"He's my fiancé," Taylor replied. "I can't believe this is happening." She ran her hand through her hair. "Don't get me wrong, this is a good thing-_I think_-just totally unplanned."

"Have you and your fiancé talked about having kids?" The doctor asked her.

"Sure, but not yet, not now," Taylor replied. "We've only been engaged for a month! We haven't even starting planning our wedding yet."

The doctor gave her a supportive smile and opened a drawer. She pulled out a folder and handed it Taylor. "This folder has a list of obstetricians that I recommend," she said. "I suggest you call and meet with them and take your fiancé with you. They'll be able to answer any questions you two may have."

Twenty minutes later, Taylor left the doctors office with the folder that included a shopping list of vitamins and foods that the doctor had suggested. Knowing that they were in desperate need of groceries, she stopped at the supermarket before going home.

Chad was home when she got there and he could sense that something was off her as he helped her carry groceries into the apartment. He helped her put away the groceries, waiting for her to tell him what was up, but when they finished and she still hadn't said anything, he grabbed her hand. "Everything okay?" He asked her. "What did the doctor say?"

Taylor started to nod by stopped when tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.

"Tay, what's wrong?" Chad asked. He helped her up on the counter then stood between her legs as he looked her in the eyes. "Whatever it is, we'll be okay."

"I'm pregnant, Chad," she whispered. She watched as Chad's jaw dropped and a look of disbelief washed across his face. The tears started rolling down her cheeks when she realized that he wasn't happy about the news. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away so she could get down.

"Taylor!" Chad exclaimed, grabbing her arm when she started to walk away.

"Let go of me," she snapped. "I know this wasn't part of the plan, at least the plan for right now, but this is really happening, Chad. And there's nothing I can do about it, okay?" She sniffed. "I'm not exactly thrilled about this either, Chad, but I-"

"Tay, I am happy about this," he told her as he grabbed her hand.

"Yo- you are?" She asked. "But you're face-"

"Was reacting to the fact that Jason figured this out before we did," he stated. Taylor looked at him confused. "He asked what was wrong with you last night and I told him and he said it sounded like you were pregnant." Taylor punched his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You should have told me that!" She exclaimed. "I bet the nurse at the doctor's office thinks I'm an idiot! I wasn't even thinking pregnancy as the reason I've been feeling sick." She shook her head. "Now I feel even stupider."

"Don't feel stupid," Chad replied as he pulled her to him. "So, we're having a baby." Taylor nodded as happy tears filled her eyes. "Guess we'll have to redo the spare room." He paused. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know," Taylor replied. "We need to find an obstetrician and schedule an appointment."

"So what do we do, just open up the phonebook?" Chad asked her.

"The doctor gave me a list of ones that she recommends," Taylor replied. "We could look at it now?" Chad nodded and they went out to the living room. She grabbed the folder out of her back and pulled all the contents out and laid them on the rug. "Here's the list."

Chad looked at the list and one name caught his attention. "Dr. Martha Cross, that's Jason's mom," he told her. "She's really nice."

"Have I met her?" Taylor asked him.

"I'm pretty sure you have," Chad replied. "She's tall, slender and has red hair. She was at my graduation party and at Jason's, obviously."

"We can go to her, if you want," Taylor told me.

"Not uh," Chad held up the paper and pointed to a line. "Choosing an obstetrician that you're comfortable with is the most important part."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You're no help, Chad Danforth," she stated.

"Well considering you're pregnant, I think I'm a lot of help," he wiggled his eyebrows before leaning in to give her a kiss only to be interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"You get that, I'll put this stuff away," Taylor instructed. "And not a word to anybody, we still have a lot to talk about."

Chad nodded and waited until she'd picked everything up before he answered the door. "Mom- moms," he said after opening the front door and seeing his mom and Taylor's mom standing there. He stepped aside so they could come into the apartment. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We brought dinner," his mom informed him after she kissed his cheek. "Where's Taylor?"

"Uh, she's putting something away," Chad replied after Taylor's mom gave him a hug. "I'll go get her." He left his mom and Taylor's mom and went in search of Taylor. He found her in their bedroom and said, "Our mothers are here."

"What are they doing here?" Taylor asked him.

"They brought dinner," Chad mimicked his mom.

"Okay, we can do this," Taylor said, taking a deep breath. "All of the pregnancy vitamins are in our bathroom, so they won't see them. We just won't tell them until we've figured everything out." Chad nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Walking out of their bedroom, Taylor and Chad found their moms in the kitchen finding plates, silverware and napkins.

"You two go sit down," Taylor's mom told them. "We've got this all taken care of."

Taylor and Chad did as they were told and their mom sat down with them a few minutes later.

"Everybody dig in," Chad's mom smiled.

Chad and Taylor exchanged a look before they each filled their plates with her mom's homemade fried chicken and his mom's mashed potatoes and gravy.

Taylor took a few bites of her food, but moved more around on her plate than she ate as she listened to her and Chad's moms talk.

"Taylor, is everything okay?" Her mom asked.

Startled, Taylor looked up and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Her mom asked. "You've barely eaten anything."

"Neither have you, Chad," his mom stated.

Taylor glanced at Chad's plate and saw that he hadn't eaten much either.

"What's going on, you two?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing," Chad told her.

"Don't lie to us, young man," his mom said. "You two may be twenty years old, but we are still your mothers and we know when something is wrong."

"I wouldn't say anything is wrong, exactly," Taylor said before glancing at Chad for support.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Some people might say this is a good thing."

"Would one of you just tell us what is going on," his mother sighed.

"Taylor's pregnant," Chad said at the same time Taylor said, "I'm pregnant."

"Well we weren't expecting that," his mom confessed after a second. Taylor's mom nodded in agreement.

"We weren't either," Taylor stated. "I just found out today. We were talking about doctors when you guys showed up."

Their mothers took that statement as an invitation to start talking about their own pregnancies and Chad found himself growing more and more uncomfortable with the talk. When his mother started talking about her breasts being swollen when she was pregnant with him, he pushed back his chair and left the room.

Going into the guestroom, he fell back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. _He_ was going to be a dad. The thought still boggled his mind, but each time he thought of the baby his heart warmed. Sitting up, he looked around the room and mentally decorated it. If the baby was a boy they could paint the walls blue and give the room a sports theme. If the baby was a girl-he smiled at the thought of having a baby as beautiful as Taylor-they could paint the walls pink and-

The sound of somebody clearing their throat cut into his thoughts and he looked over when he saw Taylor standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked him.

"Just thinking," he replied. "Did they leave?"

"Yeah right," she laughed. "They want you to come out so we can all talk." He grimaced. "They promised they wouldn't talk about their bodies any more."

"Okay, but if they do, I'm leaving," he told her.

They returned to the main room and sat down at the table with their moms.

"So, I think we should talk about the wedding," Taylor's mom told them.

"What about it?" Chad asked.

"I think what she's trying to ask, is if you guys have thought about when you want to get married," his mom clarified. "Not that we're saying you guys have to get married. We just thought that since you two are already engaged _and _you're now expecting a baby, you guys might want to."

"We hadn't talked about it," Taylor said, looking at Chad. "But I think I want to get married before we have the baby."

"I want whatever _you_ want," Chad told her.

Chad squeezed Taylor's hand as they walked into Dr. Cross's office on Thursday afternoon. He helped her fill out the paperwork then they waited for her name to be called.

"You nervous?" He asked her.

"Surprisingly, no," she replied, looking at him. "Thanks for coming with me today, Chad."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he replied honestly.

When her name was called, he followed her and watched as the nurse checked her height, weight and blood pressure before sending them into an examination room. She gave Taylor a gown to put on then left the room. While Taylor was changing, Chad studied the poster on the wall that charted the weekly growth of a baby.

"This is getting real, isn't it?" Taylor commented as she held the gown closed. Chad could only nod. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "After we find out how far along we are, we can start telling everyone. I thought we could start with the Bolton's since they're like you're second family."

"Okay," Chad nodded.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Jason's mom Dr. Martha Cross entered the room with a big smile on her face. "Chad, Taylor," she said. "I didn't believe my eyes at first when I saw your names here. But here you are."

"Here we are," Taylor smiled.

"So, it says here that you guys just found out you're pregnant," Dr. Cross said, looking at her chart. "Okay, so let's do some tests and find out how far along you are. Then I'll let you get dressed and the three of us can go back to my office and talk."

Chad held Taylor's hand as Dr. Cross setup the ultrasound machine and brought up a black and white image on the screen.

"Listen," Dr. Cross instructed. Taylor and Chad strained their ears to hear and a smile spread across their faces when they heard the faint heart beat. "That's your baby and judging by the size of it, I think you're about 8 weeks along."

"Two months? Really?" Taylor asked as she propped her body up with her elbows to see the screen.

"Mm hmm," Dr. Cross smiled. She captured the image on her screen then hit print. "I'm going to go get that and give you a chance to get dressed then we'll meet in my office."

"Two months," Taylor said after Dr. Cross left the room. "We'll be parents in_seven_ months, Chad. That's-" she did the math. "-like 200 something _days_."

"So November?" He said and she nodded.

After telling Coach Bolton and his wife the news, Taylor and Chad decided to part ways to share the news with their friends. Chad called Zeke and told him not to let Jason and Troy leave the house until he got there because he had important news.

Troy was leaning against the couch when Chad walked into the house. "What's up?" He asked. "I have a date with Sydney in like 5 minutes."

"Shut up and let him talk," Zeke told Troy.

"Taylor and I found out some really exciting news the other day," Chad said as he pulled three pamphlets out of his back pocket. "I suggest you three think about taking this class."

"A babysitting course?" Troy asked, looking at the pink paper. "Why would we need to take a babysitting course? They're for little girls."

"Yeah, well Taylor said you couldn't babysit our kid unless you're properly trained," Chad grinned.

"Wait- did you just say _your_ kid?!" Zeke exclaimed.

Chad nodded and pulled the ultrasound picture. "We're due in November, November 7th to be exact," he grinned.

"Congratulations!" Zeke exclaimed, giving his friend a hug. "Troy! You're gonna be an uncle!"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Troy said as he looked up at Chad. "How did this happen?"

"I think you know how it happened," Chad laughed. "But dude, I'm gonna need your help- all of you're help. I'm like freaking out!"

"Wait, Taylor's pregnant? With like a baby?" Jason asked.

"No Jason, she's pregnant with a dog," Troy rolled his eyes. "Yes, she's pregnant with a baby."

"Dude! Her tits are gonna get huge!" Jason exclaimed, causing the other three to laugh. "Of course, they'll sag like crazy if she breast feeds, but still, they're gonna be huge!" The other three stopped laughing and looked at him. "What? You know my dad is a plastic surgeon."

"So what are you guys going to do?" Zeke asked Chad.

"We're getting married sometime between now and November," Chad replied.

"Why not wait until later to get married?" Troy asked.

"Because we want to get married before we have the baby," Chad shrugged. "Besides, it'll make life a lot more fun."

"How so?" Troy asked, crossing his arms.

"Sex without condoms," Chad grinned.

"Isn't that what got you in this situation?" Troy retorted.

"Whatever, all I know is that I won't have to waste money on condoms anymore," Chad replied.

"But what if she gets pregnant?" Jason asked.

"She's already pregnant, dumbshit," Troy smacked him upside the head. "But just you wait, Chad, she's gonna get fat and blame you for making her that way. And when you want to have sex, she'll just slap your hand away and say no."

"Actually, some women find their sexual drive is higher when they're pregnant," Jason stated. He shrugged when the other three looked at him. "What? You know my mom is an OB/GYN."

"How is it that your parents are both doctors, yet you're like the dumbest person I know?" Troy asked him.

**looking4the1:** Have you ever been in love?

**bbboy08:** Yeah, have you?

**looking4the1:** Once. It was in high school… Do you ever wish you could go back and change things?

**bbboy08:** All the time… do you still think about him?

**looking4the1:** Yeah… and he doesn't know it, but I watch him at school. It's hard though, you know? We share a lot of friends, but I made a _huge_ mistake and I don't know how to patch things up

**bbboy08:** So you still love him?

**looking4the1:** I guess you could say that… sure… I still love him

**bbboy08:** Maybe you just need to tell him that. I mean, I know that if my ex girlfriend told me that she loved me, I would take her back in a heartbeat…

**looking4the1:** So I guess we're just an odd pair, aren't we? Meeting in a singles chat room, looking for "love" when we've already given our hearts away to other people…

**bbboy08:** Looking for love? I just came here cause I was bored and looking for help with my math homework…

**looking4the1:** Uh huh, right… do you think we know each other?

**bbboy08:** I dunno, what's your major?

**looking4the1:** Business…

**bbboy08:** Mine too… so maybe we have or have had a class together or something

**looking4the1:** You aren't the jerk that always aces every test, are you?

**bbboy08:** Hardly… I'm lucky if I pull a B- in most classes

**looking4the1:** Me too…

**bbboy08:** I have to go, but keep me posted on that guy if you decide to talk to him

**looking4the1:** I will and maybe you should call your ex-girlfriend. Maybe she wants to get back with you, but is afraid of what you might say.

**bbboy08:** I'll think about it… but she hurt me pretty bad…

**looking4the1:** I believe in you…

**bbboy08:** Thanks, I need all the confidence I can get. I'll talk to you later.

* * *

So we got some happy Chad/Taylor stuff... and some possible Sharpay/Zeke stuff... to be honest, I hadn't really planned on doing anything with Sharpay/Zeke then I decided I felt bad for Zeke and wanted to give him something that he deserved... so we'll see what's going to happen between him and Sharpay :-D

As of right now I'm only planning on writing 5 more chapters of this story, but don't worry, the birth of baby Chaylor (as the baby will be referred to until a name is picked) will be included.


	12. Chapter 11: The Wedding Planner

I just want to give a quick thanks to everyone who has voted for the baby names! You guys can still vote after this chapter but it will be the last time. So anyway... here's the next chapter (sorry it took me 11 days to get it to you!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Wedding Planner

Swerving past Troy, Chad dribbled the ball, took a flying leap and slammed the ball into the basket. It was Sunday afternoon and the two guys were shooting hoops at Chad's mom's house while Chad waited for his laundry to get done.

"Somebody's looking rusty," Chad taunted as he grabbed the basketball and dribbled it over to where Troy was standing.

"Yeah, whatever," Troy rolled his eyes. "If I got to play basketball everyday like you, I'd be kicking your ass."

"I dunno, Taylor works me pretty hard at home," Chad's eyes twinkled.

"If you're implying that you get more sex than I do, you're wrong," Troy stated.

"Right," Chad rolled his eyes. "Where's your proof?"

"Don't even try to play the pregnancy card," Troy stated then grinned. "Cause I'll tell Taylor and she'll whoop your ass."

"That could be fun," Chad grinned before turning serious. "Thanks for being so supportive, Troy. I was nervous about how you would react to the whole baby thing."

"Don't get sappy on me, man," Troy laughed. "We both know that you need me. And besides, even after you nearly broke my nose, I didn't get any sympathy. Not from Sydney. Not even from my own mother."

"I really am sorry about that," Chad half smiled. "But hey, the bruise is almost gone."

"I probably deserved it," Troy shrugged as he grabbed the ball from Chad. "Okay, let's play for real."

"Sorry, man, my clothes should be dry by now," Chad stated. "I need to get them folded then go to the grocery store."

"If I help fold would you buy me some top roman?" Troy asked.

"Here's a suggestion-get a job," Chad retorted.

"I will," Troy stated. "But the only place hiring is Lava Springs and we all know what happened the last time I worked there."

"Desperate times call for drastic measures," Chad shrugged as he led Troy into the laundry room. "Besides, Sharpay is over you."

"I'll think about it," Troy replied. He looked around the small room and spotted a pair of simple, black cotton panties sitting on top of a basket. He grabbed them and started to laugh. "Man, I know you and Taylor are engaged and pregnant, but come on, she has to wear something more exciting than these."

Chad turned around to see what Troy was holding and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Troy asked him. "You aren't supposed to laugh!"

"Those aren't Taylors," Chad said in between laughs.

"They aren't?" Troy gave him a confused look.

"They're my moms," Chad roared.

Troy let out a girly scream and threw the panties at Chad. "Oh God!" He cried. "Mental images!"

Chad laughed harder and hit his head on the dryer door as he pulled his clothes out. "Ow," he laughed as he rubbed his head.

"You deserved that," Troy pouted. "I'm going to have nightmares now."

"Well you shouldn't pick up underwear that isn't yours," Chad retorted.

"How was I supposed to know they were your mom's?" Troy asked.

"First of all, this is her house, second, I don't wash Taylor's clothes and third, Taylor hand washes her intimates," Chad stated.

"What ever," Troy rolled his eyes.

Chad finished folding his clothes then the two boys went to the grocery store. After much pleading on Troy's part, Chad gave in and bought him a large case of top roman. Then they went back to the apartment complex and Troy helped Chad carry the groceries in and put them away.

"Guess I'll head out so you and Taylor can have all that sex you claim to get," Troy said, loudly.

"Shut up, man," Chad playfully shoved him. "If she hears you, she'll get mad."

"I guess that would suck for you then," Troy grinned.

"Later, Troy," Chad laughed and shoved his friend out the door. "Go find a job."

"Yes _dad_," Troy saluted.

Chad rolled his eyes and shut the front door. He could hear Taylor in the kitchen and went to investigate, but instantly regretted it when he saw her bite into a peanut butter and pickle sandwich.

"Want some?" She asked then laughed at his disgusted facial expression. "You're turning a little green, babe."

"I think I'm going to go put my clothes away," he said, slowly backing out of the kitchen. "Come find me _after_ you brush your teeth."

Monday afternoon, Chad walked out to the basketball court where the group of 8-to 10-year-old boys were waiting for him in the warm April sun, who were laughing when he walked up.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "What's up?"

"Cody's girlfriend is here," one of the 10-year-olds, Owen, said, teasingly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Cody retorted, giving Owen a hard shove.

"Hey!" Chad said, stepping between the two. "Knock if off or you'll both be spending your time in the tutoring center."

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Hey Cody here comes your gir-" The boy stopped when Chad gave him a pointed look.

"UNCLE CHAD!!" Chad's head whipped in the opposite direction and he smiled when he saw Maddy running over to him.

"What are you doing here, Maddy?" Chad asked after he gave her a hung.

"Mommy let me join," Maddy smiled. Then she turned her attention to Cody. "Hi Cody."

Chad groaned inwardly as the other boys snickered. Cody would never live this down if Maddy kept smiling at him and, in Chad's opinion, Maddy was too young to like boys.

"Okay, let's play some basketball," Chad suggested, trying to divert the boys attention.

"Can I play?" Maddy asked and the boys groaned.

"No you can't," Tanner, another of the 10-year-olds, stated. "Basketball is for boys."

"Not, uh," Maddy replied, crossing her arms. "Girls play basketball, too. Right, Uncle Chad?"

Chad put his hand on her shoulder and said, "They sure do. So anybody who doesn't want to play basketball with a girl can go find another activity."

Tanner and a couple of his friends glared at Chad before walking away, but the other six boys stayed up.

"Okay, Maddy is on my team, who wants to be the other captain?" Cody volunteered and after picking teams they started to play. The skill levels of the players varied vastly, but they had fun. Even Maddy scored a couple times.

Maddy's mom, Victoria, was one of the last parents to arrive as the club was closing that night.

"Did you have fun?" She asked Maddy.

"Uh huh," Maddy nodded. "I played basketball with Uncle Chad and made a necklace. And-"

Chad smiled as he watched them walk out of the building. Maddy reminded him of Taylor in so many ways, most good, but some bad. The bad being that both girls had developed a liking for boys early in life; though Chad had to admit, that he too had started liking the opposite sex when he was about eight. But that was different. Boys at that age just wanted to pull girls hair; girls at that age wanted to hold hands and kiss.

Tuesday afternoon, Troy drove over to the girls' house with one mission in mind: talk to Gabriella. He parked his car in front of the house then walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

After opening the door, Gabriella was surprised to see him standing there, but invited him in.

"I only have a few minutes," he said. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm tired of being in a feud with you. Chad and Taylor are our best friends and they need us both."

"I agree," Gabriella nodded and held out her hand. "Friends?"

"Absolutely," he shook her hand.

Chad smiled as he looked around the table on Wednesday. Since moving in together, his and Taylor's private lunch had grown to accommodate Troy, Zeke and Jason and Gabriella had surprised them all when she'd joined them today. It was almost like old times-save for Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan not being around.

Chad's eyes settled on Troy, who was sitting between Taylor and Gabriella getting "trained" on all things pregnancy. It touched Chad deeply that his friend was stepping so far out of his comfort zone, not to mention actually getting along with Gabriella, even if it was only for the sake of the others.

Sensing he was being watched, Troy looked up and caught Chad's eye before pretending to shoot himself in the head. Chad just laughed and took a bite of his sandwich.

"CHAD! TAYLOR!" The group at the table and the rest of the student union occupants looked up and saw Sharpay running toward them. "I have _fabulous_ news!!"

"You're going to pay for our hearing aids?" Chad asked as he rubbed his ear.

"I told my mom about you guys being pregnant and wanting to get married before the baby comes," Sharpay said in a single breath, ignoring Chad's comment. "And she said you could totally have it at Lava Springs, free of charge!"

All of the mouths at the table dropped in disbelief.

"Wh- what?" Chad asked, trying to comprehend what she had just told them.

"Shar, we can't accept the wedding free of charge," Taylor said.

"Well it's already a done deal," Sharpay stated. "We had an opening on the last Saturday of May." She smiled. "And the best part is my mom put me in charge of the whole thing!! So we'll need to schedule a meeting with your moms."

"Sharpay, as lovely as that all sounds, we can't let you guys lose that much money," Taylor stated.

"We won't lose any money," Sharpay stated. "I have the best crew around-after all, we're _all_ in this _together_ right?"

"What do you mean by that?" Troy asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"We'll work together to give Chad and Taylor the wedding of their dreams," Sharpay replied. "Kelsi's already agreed to be in charge of the music and Zeke can bake." She looked at Gabriella and Troy then at Jason. "We'll figure something out for you three."

"What about us?" Chad asked. "We want to help, too."

"No," Sharpay shook her head. "You two need to take it easy and take care of my _fabulous_ niece Roxy."

"_Niece Roxy_?" Troy scoffed. "It's going to be a boy and they're going to name him Jonathon Troy after me and my dad." He smirked. "After all, I'm-"

"I kind of like the idea of naming a boy after you," Taylor said, turning to Chad and tuning Troy out. "Chad Garrett Danforth, Jr. has a nice ring to it, don't you think? We could even call him Garrett so there isn't any confusion."

"I've always liked the name Sadie for a girl," Gabriella stated. "And Michael for a boy."

"People! We are talking about a wedding that we have _six_ _weeks_ to pull off!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Like I've said, I've already talked to Kelsi and she agreed to put the music together, but -"

"We should get Jase Ross to play," Gabriella cut her off.

Across the table, Jason choked on his drink and started to cough. "It went down the wrong tube," he said after recovering.

With the crisis handled, Sharpay nodded in response to Gabriella's suggestion. "That's a good idea, I'll suggest that to Kelsi, I'll just have to track down his number."

"I can do that," Troy offered. "I know somebody who knows him."

"Excellent," Sharpay clapped her hands. "Now we just need someone to bake a cake." Her eyes searched the table before landing on Zeke.

He sighed and looked her in the eyes for the first time since their break up. "I'll do it," he stated. "But _only_ because it's for Chad and Taylor."

His response disappointed Sharpary, but she didn't let it show. "Excellent! This is going to be the best wedding Lava Springs has ever seen!" She smiled.

"See you guys later?" Chad waved to the last group of kids to leave Friday afternoon.

"Uncle Chad, when do we get to leave?" Maddy asked, coming along side of him.

"Soon, I just have to talk to somebody first," he told her. "Why don't you go draw a picture of Aunt Taylor then when I get done we'll stop by the video store and get a movie for you, me and Aunt Taylor to watch tonight."

"Okay," Maddy smiled before scampering off to draw.

Chad took a deep breath and headed for the club director's office. He had been dreading this moment all day. He and Taylor had gone over their finances and unless he could get more hours here, he was going to have to find a new job.

The club director, Cynthia James, was on the phone when he got to her office, but she motioned for him to come in and sit. Cynthia had been the director for as long as Chad could remember-and that was a long time considering he, Troy and Taylor had come to the club as kids-and she'd always been loving, caring and sympathetic to everyone who walked in the door of the club.

After wrapping up her phone call, she hung up the phone and gave him her undivided attention. "What can I do for you, Chad?" She asked.

"Taylor and I found out some exciting, but unexpected, news last week," he told her. "We're having a baby."

"That's great news!" Cynthia smiled. "Tell Taylor I said congratulations."

"I will," Chad promised before taking a deep breath. "Money is already tight and it's just Tay and I right now and I need to know how many hours I'll be able to get this summer."

"Have you considered applying for the Assistant Director position?" Cynthia asked after a minute. "It's a salary job with benefits, which will be very helpful with a new baby."

"I can't because I'm only available full time during the summer," Chad replied.

"We could work something out," Cynthia shrugged. "You'd be in charge of coordinating games for our teams and planning field trips, but you'd also get a chance to work with the kids." She smiled. "I think you'd be good at the job, Chad. You're a great example of what these kids can do with their lives.

"You started coming here when you were six years old and now you're working here. You're like a personal success story of the club, as are Taylor and Troy."

"You'd really consider promoting me?" Chad asked.

Cynthia nodded. "I've had three applicants so far, but none of them have actually been to our club nor have they had children that have gone here. Our Assistant Director should be somebody who knows this club and our kids like the back of their own hand and they need to have a passion for this." She looked him in the eye. "That's you. Turn in an application Monday and consider the job yours."

Chad left her office while a huge smile on his face. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Taylor so they could celebrate. It wasn't until he got to the main room and saw Maddy that he remembered she was staying the night with them. But they could celebrate after she went to bed, right? Her parents obviously did.

"Come on, Maddy, let's go to the video store then get home to Aunt Taylor," he called to her.

After being talked into renting two movies by Maddy, Chad pulled into his parking spot in front of the apartment and they climbed out of his car. They walked up to the door and Maddy ran in as soon as Chad unlocked it, but Chad froze in the doorway.

"Hi Aunt Taylor," Maddy greeted as she dropped her backpack on the floor then ran over to where her sister, brother and cousin were watching a movie.

"Hi sweetie," Taylor smiled as she picked up a freshly diapered Annie and walked over to Chad. "I tried to call you, but your phone was off."

"I left it in my car," Chad replied, talking Annie after the little girl reached her arms out to him. "I thought you said it was just going to be Maddy."

"Victoria and Jenni's babysitter got sick and I offered to take them," Taylor shrugged as she led him into the house. "But it'll be fine. Gabriella and I have done this before. They'll go to bed around 8:30 and we'll have the house to ourselves. Though Annie's playpen is setup in our room."

It wasn't until after they'd fed the kids macaroni and cheese, watched a movie, helped them into their pajamas and got them into bed that Chad and Taylor had a minute alone in the bathroom as they got ready for bed.

"So, I talked to Cynthia today," Chad said.

"And?" Taylor asked after she spit toothpaste into the sink.

"She said if I turn an application in for Assistant Director by Monday, I can consider the job mine."

"Oh my god! Chad that's great!" Taylor exclaimed before wrapping her arms around him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"We were a little busy," Chad shrugged. "And after the kids leave tomorrow I'll start filling out the application."

"We'll have to do something to celebrate," Taylor smiled. "But not tonight, because I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Chad nodded. "Let's not have five kids."

"Deal," Taylor laughed before leading him into their room.

No sooner had they crawled into bed their bedroom door opened and the light came on, waking up Annie.

"Aunt Taylor, Trent won't stop crying," Maddy complained.

"I'll get him, you get her," Chad sighed as he crawled out of bed. He returned a couple minutes later and found Taylor and Annie laying side-by-side on the queen sized bed. He set Trent down then he and the little boy joined the two girls. Only to be joined a couple minutes later by Ally and Max who didn't want to sleep with Maddy because she was hogging the bed.

With the kids between them, Chad met Taylor's eyes and mouthed, "I love you."

Taylor mouthed it back and blew him a kiss.

* * *

So I just want to apologize again for making you guys wait 11 days for an update... I said last time that I was only planning on writing 5 more chapters, but I decided like three days after that that I couldn't really finish the story in 5 chapters so I've now expanded the story to 20 chapters (with 9 left to write) and I think it'll make the story better in the long run.

I'm hoping the next chapter won't take as long to write so wish me luck!!

**P.S.** Don't forget to check out my new challenge.. it's called "Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts" and will feature unrelated short stories about the HSM couples you guys request! So far I've written and posted a Troy/Sharpay story and on the waiting list are Gabriella/Troy, Jason/Gabriella, Jason/Kelsi and Troy/Kelsi stories. So please check it out and request one!!


	13. Chapter 12: One Step Forward, Two Steps

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to everyone who voted for baby Chaylor's name!! You guys will have to wait until the next chapter to see what names won!!

* * *

Chapter 12: One Step Forward, Two Steps Backwards

Zeke was still kicking himself days later over the way he reacted to Sharpay. He had promised himself and looking4the1 that he would try to forgive her and get over the pain she'd caused him. It would be hard to change his mind frame, but he was going to keep his promise.

He logged into his email account and smiled when he saw an email from looking4the1.

_Sorry I haven't been around later, I'm working on a big project and the deadline is fast approaching. Hopefully when it's all said and done I'll have more time to chat with you. I'm making a little bit of headway with my ex-boyfriend, I actually talked to him. How goes it with the ex-girlfriend?_

Zeke hit reply and started to type.

_Don't worry about it, I have a lot on my plate too... as for the ex-girlfriend thing... that's not going too well. I'm trying and she's been around a lot more 'cause we're working together, so I guess that's a good thing, right?_

After hitting send and closing the browser, Zeke took a deep breath. It was time to call Sharpay.

No sooner had he decided that, his cell phone rang. It was her.

"Hey, I was just about to call you," he said into the phone.

"Great minds think a like," Sharpay laughed. "Look, the reason I'm calling is because my parents are currently in Europe and I thought since we need cake samples for Chad and Taylor, you could come over here and use my parents' gourmet kitchen." She paused. "I thought I'd even give you a hand."

Zeke thought for a second. He knew that Chad and Taylor both liked chocolate cake and most likely would choose that flavor for their wedding take, but he found himself accepting her invitation. He had a promise to make good of.

Kelsi sighed as she stood in the hall between Gabriella and Sharpay's rooms. "Do either of you want to come with me tonight?" Kelsi asked them. "I don't really want to meet this Jase Ross guy by myself. I mean, what if he's a creep."

"I have plans with Taylor otherwise I would," Gabriella replied. "But you can have the can of pepper spray from my purse if it'll make you more comfortable."

"Shar?" Kelsi asked, her tone hopeful as she looked at her best friend.

"Can't, got plans with Zeke," Sharpay stated before turning to find the other two looking at her in surprise. "We're just baking."

"You're baking in that?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Sharpay's short jean skirt and form fitting top. "What are you trying to bake? Dessert or _Zeke_?"

"Shut up, Gabriella," Sharpay snapped as she adjusted her top. "I can dress however I damn well please."

"Yes you can, but you better hope that you don't burn anything," Gabriella teased. "Though maybe that's your plan so Zeke will take care of your burns."

"I don't have to take this from you," Sharpay stated. "Kelsi, let me know what Jase says." She glared at Gabriella. "I'm out of here."

"I'm off, too," Gabriella said, smiling at Kelsi. "Have fun tonight." Then she hurried after Sharpay and Kelsi heard her tease Sharpay again.

Troy rubbed his hands together before he reached out and knocked on Sydney's front door.

"You ready?" He asked when she opened the door. "I got-"

"We need to talk, Troy," she said, before stepping aside and letting him into the apartment.

Troy walked inside confused and noticed for the first time that she was dressed in a pair of sweats. "What's up?" He asked.

"I've been thinking about this a lot, Troy," she said, crossing her arms. "We're at two different places in our lives, Troy."

"Yeah, you're getting ready to graduate and I'm a sophomore," he shrugged.

"No Troy, I'm looking for a serious relationship," she stated. "And from the talks we've had, I know you're not."

"So what are you saying?" Troy asked her.

"I think we should take an indefinite break until you figure out what you want," she told him. "This is really hard for me, Troy, you have to understand that."

"I don't understand," Troy stated. "Are we breaking up?"

"Troy, I know what I want from this relationship and I don't think you do," Sydney stated. "And I don't want to go farther with you until you decide that this is what you really want." She blinked back her tears. "I'm giving you the freedom to do what ever you think it is that you need to do to figure it out, but I'm not going to wait forever for you to figure it out." She walked to the front door and opened it. "Goodbye Troy."

"So that's it?" Troy asked in disbelief. "I don't even get a say in this?"

"Troy, please," Sydney whispered. "Please, don't make this harder than it is."

Troy looked at her before dropping his head and walking out of the apartment. He heard the door lock behind him and took a deep breath, trying to ward off his emotions. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he found himself knocking on Chad's door a few seconds later.

"Hey, man-" Chad stopped when he saw his best friend standing on the doorstep. "Dude, you look terrible, what's wrong?"

"Sydney dumped me," Troy stated. "I didn't even see it coming. It felt like I was sucker punched."

Chad led his friend into the house and motioned for Troy to sit down. "What did she say exactly?" He asked him then listened as Troy rehashed the conversations. "Well it doesn't sound like she's totally breaking things off with you, man. It just sounds like she wants to know that you're committed like she is."

"There's that word committed again," Troy groaned as he buried his head in a pillow.

Chad chuckled softly. "It isn't as bad as it sounds, Troy," he stated. "And if you want my honest opinion, the fact that you seem to be pretty torn up by the break up might be a sign that things are already more serious with Sydney then they've ever been with any of your other girlfriends."

"I guess," Troy shrugged.

"I'm sorry that she broke up with you, Troy," Chad stated. "But I have something that might cheer you up, even if only just a little."

"The baby's a boy and you're naming him after me?" Troy guessed.

Chad laughed and shook his head. "We won't know the sex of the baby until after the wedding," he stated. He chose not to reply to the naming part since he and Taylor had already decided not to name the baby after anybody, but there was no need to kick the guy when he was already down. "But my question has to do with the wedding."

"Okay, shoot," Troy replied.

"Will you be my bestman?" Chad asked.

"I assume it was my job already," Troy replied. "But sure."

"Well aren't we cocky," Chad rolled his eyes.

"What? Did you want me to thank you profusely for asking me to be your bestman?" Troy asked.

"Well sort of," Chad pouted.

"Too bad, it ain't gonna happen," Troy replied then a small smile crossed his face. "But just so you know, that did make me feel a little bit better."

"Good," Chad replied. "I think we have some ice cream, you want some?"

"As girly and cliché as it sounds, drowning my sorrows in ice cream sounds great," Troy stated.

Looking around her parents' gourmet kitchen, Sharpay checked to make sure she had pulled out everything she and Zeke would need to make cake samples.

Cake ingredients-check.

Frosting ingredients-check.

Filling ingredients-check.

Pictures of impressive wedding cakes-check.

Appliances-check.

Stuff to snack on-check.

Wine from her dad's stash-check.

Sharpay smiled and tucked her list into her back pocket. She hoped that she and Zeke would take a giant step in becoming friends again tonight. She hoped for bbboy08's sake that he would have some luck with his ex-girlfriend while working with her.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Sharpay took a deep breath then headed to the front door. With a smile on her face, she opened the large door and said, "Right on time."

"Thanks," Zeke replied as he came into then house. His eyes surveyed the open foyer with archways to other rooms on the right and left and a grand stair case to the left. "Your mom redecorated."

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded as she closed the door. "My cousin-Franky-she's an art student in New York and she sent mom that painting-" she pointed to the painting on the right wall. "-and mom loved it so much she decided to redecorate the whole room to match it."

"Very cool," Zeke nodded as he took off his jacket. "Where can I put this?"

"I'll take care of it, you can go into the kitchen," she replied before leaving him alone in the foyer.

Zeke took a deep breath before continuing down the foyer to the last archway on the right and into the kitchen. He was impressed when he saw all the stuff on the large island. Then again, Sharpay had always been great at organizing.

"So where do you want to start?" Sharpay asked, coming into the room. He shrugged. "Okay, we can look at the cake ideas I thought were pretty cool. Then we can see what we can do."

"I'll start looking through these and you can go change," he suggested, eyeing her short skirt, tight shirt and four inch heels.

"This is what I'm going to wear," she replied.

"That's unpractical, Sharpay," he stated.

"But I don't have anything else to wear," she stated.

"Then you should wear an apron," he replied. "Surely you guys have one of those here."

She nodded and opened a drawer and pulled out two aprons. "If I have to wear one then so do you," she replied. She looked at the two aprons-one said 'kiss the chef' and the other was pink and frilly.

He could see the wheels in her head turning and grabbed the 'kiss the chef' apron before she could offer him the pink one.

"Let's do this," he said.

"I feel guilty for making Kelsi meet with that Jase guy by herself," Gabriella stated as she and Taylor browsed through a rack of dresses at a local bridal shop.

"She'll be fine," Taylor shrugged. "It's just Jason."

"Jase," Gabriella corrected.

"No," Taylor said turning to face her. "Jase Ross _is_ Jason Cross."

"What?!" Gabriella exclaimed. "How?! Why?! Oh my god! I have to tell-"

"Shut up," Taylor laughed. "First of all, he didn't want people know it was him and second of all, you can't tell Kelsi. He wants to tell her."

"Is that why he was choking at lunch the other day?" Gabriella asked and Taylor nodded. "That makes so much sense now, he wasn't expecting me to say- Hey! How come you and Troy knew, but nobody else?"

"Troy found out accidentally," Taylor stated as she pulled a white, strapless dress off the rack. "Then Jason told us when we had him, Zeke and Troy over for dinner."

"I feel so left out, but at least I wasn't the last to know," Gabriella stated, looking at the dress in Taylor's hands. "You should try that on, Tay."

"I think I will," Taylor nodded. She handed Gabriella her purse then went into a dressing room. She stripped down to her underwear then looked at herself in the mirror. A smile came to her face as she ran her hand over the small bump that was forming.

"How does it fit?" Gabriella's voice echoed over the door.

"Hold on," Taylor replied, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes. She took the dress off its hanger and slid it on. Everything about it-the cut, the length, the material and the extra room for her growing belly-was perfect.

"Come on, Tay, I want to see it," Gabriella whined. Taylor opened the door and Gabriella gasped. "Taylor, it's perfect! It's the _one_." Taylor nodded as tears returned to her eyes. "Oh, Taylor!" Gabriella laughed as she wrapped her friend in a hug.

"Thanks," Taylor said as pulled out of the hug a couple seconds later. "I've been an emotional wreck as of late. Chad's even started carrying a pack of tissues in his back pocket." She laughed. "I guess I should change back into my clothes so we can put this on hold for my mom to pick up and pay for later."

After Taylor hand changed back into her clothes and she had handed the dress over to a sales clerk, she looped her arm through Gabriella's and said, "So _maid-of-honor_, have you seen any dresses you like?"

"I'm you're maid-of-honor?" Gabriella squealed before wrapping Taylor in another hug. "I thought for sure you'd ask one of your sisters."

"Well you were clearly mistaken," Taylor laughed.

Entering the crowded coffee shop, Kelsi headed to the line to order a drink while she looked around the packed shop.

"What can I get you?" The person at the register asked when it was her turn.

"Medium white mocha with extra whip cream," Kelsi replied.

"And a name?" He asked.

"Kelsi," she replied.

He stopped in the middle of writing and asked, "Are you Kelsi Nielsen?"

"Yes," she said, slowly. "How'd you know that?"

"Jase Ross said to tell you he wanted to talk to you before the show," he stated. "Just go through that door over there." He pointed to the door to the left of the make shift stage. "We'll bring your drink to you and it's on the house tonight."

"Oh, thank you," Kelsi replied. She stepped out of the line and headed for the door the guy had pointed to. She knocked twice then opened the door; finding an empty conference room, save for a dark haired guy bent over a guitar. "Jase Ross?" He looked up and her jaw dropped. "_JASON_?!"

"Hi Kelsi," Jason replied, setting the guitar in its case.

"What are you doing here?" Kelsi asked. "Where's Jase Ross?"

"_I_ am _Jase_," Jason stated.

"What?" Kelsi said is disbelief.

"Look, Kelsi, I know why you're here," Jason told her. "And I want to do more than play music at Chad and Taylor's wedding, I want to help pick out the music."

"But-"

"No, buts, Kelsi, it's my way or nothing," Jason told her.

"Fine," Kelsi nodded.

"Great," Jason smiled. "You should stick around and watch the show." He grabbed his guitar then left the room, leaving Kelsi in disbelief.

Zeke watched as Sharpay poured the chocolate batter into the muffin pan. Upon his suggestion, they'd decide only to make chocolate and white cake mixes with the plan to decorate them after they'd cooked.

"There, done," Sharpay smiled proudly as she set the empty bowl aside. "Anything else we need to do before we put them in the oven?"

"Nope," Zeke replied. He opened the oven and slid the white cake cupcakes in followed by the chocolate ones. "Now we just have to wait." He turned and smirked when he saw Sharpay take a swipe at the chocolate batter that was in the bowl with her finger. "Leave some for me."

"Here," she held out her finger to him. Then seemed to think better of it and licked it off her finger herself. "I mean, here." She pushed the bowl towards him.

"Thanks," he replied he ran his finger around the bowl and brought it towards his mouth, but at the last second reached out and put it on her cheek.

"Zeke!" Sharpay exclaimed. She grabbed a rage from the island and cleaned the batter off her face.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I couldn't help it."

"I'll get you back for that," she vowed.

"You can try," he smiled. "So what are we going to do while we wait for them to cook?"

"We could make the frosting and fillings," she suggested.

"Alright, you can make the frostings and I'll take the fillings," he stated.

They worked side-by-side quietly, each focused on their task at hand.

When the timer on the oven went off, Zeke stopped what he was doing and pulled them out.

With his back turned to her, Sharpay dipped her finger in the chocolate frosty and tasted it. "Yummy," she smirked.

"Did you say something?" Zeke called over his shoulder as he carefully took the hot cupcakes out of the pan.

"Nope," Sharpay replied. "How do they look?"

"Great," he said, turning around. "We still have to let them cool but-" he stopped when he saw the chocolate on her lips. "Shar, did you taste the chocolate frosting?"

"No, why would you say that?" She asked as he walked towards her.

"You have some on your lips," he replied as his eyes met hers then flickered to her lips. He reached his hand out and brushed his thumb over her pink lips.

"Kiss me, Zeke," Sharpay said as she stared into his eyes.

Zeke pulled her close and lowered his lips to hers, savoring the sweet chocolate taste on her lips then what was left in her mouth when the kiss deepened.

She pulled away and stared into his eyes as she took deep breaths, trying to catch the breath he'd taken from her. She pushed him away then untied her apron.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she tossed the apron on the ground. "You told me to kis-" The words died on his lips as she dipped her finger into the chocolate frosting bowl and spread it across her cleavage.

"Whoops," she smirked, her brown eyes twinkling as she motioned for him to come to her.

Zeke debated whether or not to go to her, but gave in as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the ground. He untied his apron and pulled it over his head as he walked towards her. His lips found hers once again before they dropped to the chocolate on her breasts.

"God, I've missed this," she moaned as he tongue lapped up the chocolate and his hands rested on her hips. She laughed when he looked up at her, with chocolate smeared across his lips and chin. "Let me clean you up." She licked the chocolate from his lips then pressed her lips into his. "I want you, Zeke." He pulled away and stepped backwards. "What?"

"Shar, we broke up," he reminded her.

"I know," she replied. "And that was my fault. I want you back, Zeke."

"And I want you back too, Shar," he acknowledged. "But I still want to have kids somebody and you told me you didn't want kids at all."

"I didn't say I never wanted to have kids," she said. "I said I just don't want kids now. I want them later."

"You really want kids?" He asked her.

"No, but I want you," Sharpay replied. "And I'd have kids for you. But not until I'm like thirty." He sighed. "It has to mean something that I'm willing to have kids for you, Zeke."

"And it does," he said as he stepped towards her and placed his hand on the side of her face. "I guess I just wanted you to want kids because it would be a special bond between us."

"You're such a romantic, Zeke," Sharpay smiled as her eyes met his.

"It's a curse," he replied. "I should probably finish making the fillings."

Sharpay nodded and watched as he stepped away again. She sighed internally then smiled as an idea hit her. "I'll start cleaning up," she said. She grabbed the dirty bowls from the island and without bothering to put her shirt back on she started rinsing the dishes. Then she bent over the dishwasher and started to load the dishes, making sure to make use of her short skirt.

It worked because no sooner had she closed the dishwasher, Zeke was pushing her against the counter.

"You're such a tease," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and placed a peck on his lips. He lifted her onto the counter, letting her clunky heels drop to the floor, and kissed her hard.

"Zeke, I need you _now_," she said against his lips. He pulled away and looked at her. "I want you _here_, right now."

"Here? As in the kitchen?" He asked. "But what if somebody-"

"My parents won't be home for another two weeks," Sharpay replied as she ran her hand over his shoulder. "And Ryan lives in London."

"Something about being naked in the kitchen freaks me out, Shar," Zeke confessed, his face heating up.

"Then we won't be naked," Sharpay replied. She scooted off the counter and reached under her skirt to pull down her panties. "There. Now you just unzip your pants."

Before doing what she said, Zeke pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out the condom he kept in there. Then he handed it to her and undid his pants. She slid the condom onto his member then wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her.

They were so wrapped up in each other and their pleasure that neither heard the front door open and somebody walk into the house.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay's eyes flew open at the sound of her brother's voice. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen in shock then upon realizing what was going on, he fled from the room ready to gouge out his eyes.

"RYAN!" Sharpay exclaimed at the same time Zeke shouted, "FUCK!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNN!! Things are getting a bit spicy in the kitchen!! I really hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I do!! And I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about the stuff that went down!!

P.S. I will be updating On the Rebound tomorrow (Sunday) and I'm working on a Troy/Sharpay story for the Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts with the hope to update tonight. So be on the look out for them!


	14. Chapter 13: The Aftermath

I just want to say a quick thanks to the following people for reviewing the last chapter: itsasimpleILYx3, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, Yellow-queen18, Chaylorlovr58, xjustxbeingxmex and CHAYLORISAWESOME312. You guys are awesome and you rock my totally awesome new shoes off!! (That's totally a good thing because I love my new shoes... I'll post a link to a pic of my new shoes in my profile so you guys can see them)

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Aftermath**

Sharpay timidly knocked on her brother's bedroom door and entered when he gave her permission. "What are you doing home?" She asked him. She and Zeke had gotten cleaned up and redressed then agreed that he would stay in the kitchen and work on the cakes while she went up to talk to Ryan.

"I promised dad I would come home after two years," Ryan shrugged. "What about you and Zeke? I thought you two broke up and weren't talking."

"We've rekindled?" Sharpay replied. "But Ryan, you can't say anything to anybody about what you saw."

"Oh believe me, that's something I desperately want to erase from my memory," Ryan shook his head as he ran his hand through his dark brown locks. "Like my hair?"

"Sorry, but in all fairness, you're supposed to be in London," Sharpay replied. "And it looks nice, different, but nice."

"Guess I missed the memo that I was supposed to not come home because my sister was going to be fucking her ex-boyfriend in our parents' kitchen," Ryan rolled his eyes. "Next time why don't you put a sock on the front door handle so we all know."

"Why are you being such an ass, Ryan?" Sharpay asked as she crossed her arms. "I've been the one stuck here with dad breathing down my neck!"

"Yeah well, don't worry, Princess, I'm back now and dad will forget all about you running Lava Springs," Ryan rolled his eyes. "Just leave, Shar, I need to sleep."

"Whatever," Sharpay stated before she left his room, slamming the door shut. She clomped her way down the stairs in her heels and found Zeke putting the finishing touches on a cupcake. "That looks great, Zeke."

"Thanks," he smiled. "So is he mad at me?"

"Why would he be mad at you?" Sharpay asked him.

"It's a guy thing," Zeke shrugged. "I mean if I walked in on a guy fucking my sister, I'd go crazy and want to murder the guy."

"Let's just say he's worried about other things," Sharpay replied. "But I don't want to talk about that."

"Then let's talk about us," Zeke suggested as he set aside the finished mini-cake. "What exactly are we doing, Sharpay?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Are we dating? Fucking, what?" Zeke said.

"Depends, does the dating include fucking?" Sharpay giggled. "I want to be with you, Zeke. But I think we should keep it quiet for now."

"It does, just behind _locked_ doors," Zeke replied. "But why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"This is Chad and Taylor's moment," Sharpay shrugged. "I don't want to overshadow their wedding with the news that we're back together."

"I guess you're right," Zeke nodded. "But does that mean we're going to sneak around?"

"Maybe a little," Sharpay grinned. "Though I do know of a room upstairs that has a door that locks."

"Tempting, but I need to finish these-" Zeke stopped when Sharpay grabbed the bowl of chocolate frosting and left the room. He dropped the cupcake he was holding and ran up the stairs after her.

--

Saturday afternoon, Chad and Taylor got to Sharpay's parents' house shortly after one o'clock in the afternoon and walked up the path hand-in-hand. Taylor rang the doorbell then they waited.

Hearing the doorbell, Ryan left the kitchen and threw open the front door.

"Ryan!" Chad and Taylor exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Hey guys," Ryan smiled as gave Taylor a hug then gave Chad a man hug.

"I thought you were in London," Taylor said as she took off her jacket. "And you're hair looks great!"

"Got back last night and thanks, I was going for something different," Ryan shrugged as he took her jacket. "Why don't you guys go into the living room, I'll go get Shar." He ran up the stairs and knocked on his sister's door. "Shar, Chad and Taylor are here."

Sharpay opened the door and came out. "Can Zeke borrow a pair of your clothes?" She asked her brother. "Please, Ryan?"

"Fine," Ryan replied. He grabbed a set of clothes for Zeke then gave them to his sister.

"You're awesome," Sharpay smiled before she disappeared back into her room to give Zeke the clothes.

Ryan was sitting in the living room talking with Chad and Taylor when Sharpay and Zeke came into the room.

"Hey," Sharpay greeted. "Sorry, about the wait."

"It's okay, Ryan was telling us about London," Taylor smiled as she turned to look at Sharpay and Zeke.

"Nice outfit," Chad snickered as he looked at Zeke's black pants and pink striped shirt.

"Shut up, Chad," Sharpay cut in. "Ryan was nice enough to led Zeke a pair of clothes after Zeke spilt his coffee all over his outfit."

"Shar, can I talk to you please?" Ryan asked as he stood up.

"Sure, you can help me bring in the cup cakes," Sharpay replied. She led her brother out of the living room and into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Why did you just like to Chad and Taylor?" Ryan asked her.

"We don't want to tell anybody yet," Sharpay shrugged. "It would be rude to steal the limelight from Chad and Taylor."

"You think that the news that you and Zeke are fucking in kitchens will overshadow the fact that Taylor and Chad are getting married and having a baby?" Ryan said in disbelief.

"Look Ryan, I'm over the fact that you left me here to deal with dad while you went off to do whatever it was that you went to London for, but you have no right coming back here and acting like a little diva," Sharpay said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Look who's talking, Princess," Ryan retorted before he left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Sharpay glared after him then carried the cupcakes into the living room with a fake smile plastered on her lips. "Here we go," she said setting them down.

"These are great, Zeke!" Taylor said as she looked at the beautifully decorated mini-cakes. "They look so pretty, I almost don't want to eat them."

"Oh, we're gonna eat them," Chad said, rubbing his hands together before reaching for one. Taylor slapped his hand. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You're not supposed to eat a whole one," she told him. "We're supposed to share."

"She's right," Sharpay said as she slid the cupcakes over to Zeke. "We'll try them one at a time."

Zeke cut each cupcake into two pieces and Chad and Taylor tasted them then told Sharpay what they thought of it. When they were finished with all the samples it was clear that they were both in favor of a chocolate cake with white frosting but were in a disagreement when it came to the fillings.

"I hate fruit fillings," Chad argued. "They ruin the flavor of cakes."

"But chocolate cake with chocolate filling, Chad, could you be even more boring?" Taylor retorted.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Zeke interrupted their argument. They nodded. "What if we did a three tier cake? One tier can have the strawberry filling you like, Taylor, another can have the chocolate filling you want, Chad, and the final tier can be made without a filling."

"I guess that could work," Taylor replied as she glanced at Chad. "Are you okay with that?" He nodded.

"Excellent," Sharpay smiled as she set down her notebook. "Now we just need to talk colors."

"You know what, I'm thirsty," Chad said, standing up. "Zeke, bring the dishes and I'll help you clean them."

"Alright," Zeke replied, crossing his eyebrows in confusion as he gathered the dishes.

"What was that about?" Sharpay asked after the guys left the room. "It's like he's afraid of talking about the wedding." She shook her head. "So let's talk colors-"

"He left because he didn't want to be here when I tell you Gabriella and I picked out the colors," Taylor bit her lower lip.

"You what?" Sharpay asked in disbelief. "You and _Gabriella_ picked the colors? Last time I checked-" She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, this was Taylor's wedding. "What colors did you guys pick?"

"Pink and lime green," Taylor replied. "And you like pink, so it's good right?"

"Why those two colors?" Sharpay asked.

"Well Gabriella and I found these beautiful dresses last night for you, her and Kelsi to wear in the wedding," Taylor replied. "And we loved the color. I actually brought one of them with me, if you want to see it."

"Alright," Sharpay nodded.

"Come on, it's in my car," Taylor smiled and led Sharpay out to her car. She opened the trunk and unzipped the dress bag. "This is Gabriella's, but the store took the order number and we gave them yours and Kelsi's names."

Sharpay had to admit the simple, pink, strapless dress was very pretty. "I like it," she told Taylor. "But I don't know why you want lime green in your wedding."

"It's Chad's favorite color," Taylor shrugged. "I thought it would balance everything out."

"So where would the green come in?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, maybe the flowers?" Taylor shrugged. "Maybe the guys could wear lime green ties." She draped her arm around Sharpay's shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for helping us with this, Shar. We'll be forever in your debt."

"It's nothing," Sharpay replied. "You guys deserve the best. You two-of all people-could have excluded me from your group after the crap I pulled, but you guys pulled me in and embraced me."

"Everybody deserves a second chance," Taylor shrugged. "Plus, Zeke really liked you. Speaking of Zeke, you two seem to be getting along well."

"We had a talk," Sharpay replied. "Now we're rebuilding our friendship."

"I'm proud of you, Shar," Taylor smiled as they walked back into the house. "Let's go check on the boys."

They went into the kitchen and found Chad sitting on the island drinking water and Zeke leaning against the counter with a can of pop.

"So what did Jason say about Kelsi's reaction to finding out that he's Jase Ross?" Chad asked Zeke.

"I don't know," Zeke replied. "I stayed the night here."

"We were up late baking and decorating," Sharpay added quickly. "Wait, did you just say Jason is Jase Ross?"

"You didn't know?" Chad asked, looking at Zeke then at Taylor. "I thought everybody knew..."

"Obviously not!" Sharpay exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "And to think you guys _knowingly_ let Kelsi go meet with him by herself! He at least knew what was going to happen in advance!"

"Hey, she broke up with him," Zeke stated. "She deserved it."

"Oh so suddenly it's all okay for her to be left completely out of the loop because she broke up with him?" Sharpay replied, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"She broke _his_ heart, Sharpay," Zeke snapped. "It was her who ended _everything_; I think that entitles her to be left out of the loop."

Taylor and Chad exchanged looks, confused as to what was going on.

"Maybe she was-" Sharpay stopped and shook her head. "I'm done with this." She turned to look at Chad and Taylor. "I'll call you guys tomorrow, you can show yourselves out." Then she spun on her heel and stalked out of the room.

"Zeke, what was that?" Chad asked looking at his friend.

"Nothing," Zeke shook his head. "I'll see you guys later."

"Why do I feel like we missed something really big?" Chad sighed as he looked at Taylor.

"Because we did," Taylor replied as she bit her lower lip. "The only question is what was it?"

"I have no idea," Chad shook his head. "But I do know that we're almost out of toilet paper, so we should stop at the store on the way home."

"Alright," Taylor replied and they headed out of the house hand in hand. "Is Wal-mart okay with you?"

Chad nodded and drove to the store.

"You get the toilet paper, I want to look around a little," Taylor told him as they got out of the car.

"Alright," Chad nodded before they went their separate ways.

Taylor headed towards the intimates area first to grab a new bra since the ones she had were feeling too tight. Then she headed across the store to the book section and picked up a book about baby names.

"What's that?" Chad asked when she found him in the entertainment area looking at CDs-he was predictable.

"Baby name book," Taylor replied. "I thought it wouldn't hurt to start thinking about baby names yet."

"Oh," Chad said as he shifted the pack of toilet paper in his arms.

"Oh? Chad, our friends have been suggesting names for our baby and you haven't said anything," Taylor stated. "This could give us an opportunity to look at baby names. Like-" She flipped open the book and put her finger on a random name. "-Ameila."

"Amelia?" Chad smiled as he looked over and saw that her finger really was on that name. "That was my grandma's name."

"Really?" Taylor asked, looking up at him in surprise. Chad nodded. "Well, do you like it as a possible name for our baby?"

"Yeah," Chad nodded, again. "I really do."

"See, now that wasn't hard," Taylor grinned. "What was your grandpa's name?"

"Michael," Chad replied. "What about your grandparents?"

"My dad's parents' names were Kay and Luke, and my mom's parents were Mason and Adriane," Taylor said as they walked towards the check out stands.

As they passed the book area, Taylor put the book away.

"Why'd you do that?" Chad asked her.

"We don't need it," Taylor smiled at him. "I think we've gotten pretty far."

When they got back to their apartment, Taylor sat down at the dining table with a pad of paper and wrote down all the names of their grandparents.

_Amelia_

_Kay_

_Adriane_

_Mason_

_Luke_

_Michael_

"Whatcha doing?" Chad asked as he sat down next to her.

"Just looking at the names to see if anything sparks my imagination," Taylor shrugged. "I mean, it might be kinda cool to name our kids after their great-grandparents, it'd be like having our grandparents with us even though they're all gone."

Chad nodded and studied the list. "What about Mason Luke?" He suggested. "And without the e, Adrian could be a boys name… so maybe something like Michael Adrian."

"I like those," Taylor nodded and scribbled them done. "That leaves Ameila and Kay, but I don't really like the two of them together."

"We could throw our moms' names into the mix," Chad shrugged.

Taylor studied the list then said, "Kamilia Kay is kinda pretty, we could call her Kami." Chad nodded in agreement. "Which do you like better, Jade Amelia or Amelia Jade?"

"Amelia Jade," Chad smiled. "We could call her Mia; that was my grandma's nickname. I called her Mama Mia."

"That's adorable," Taylor smiled. "I wish I had gotten to meet her… you know better than her seeing her pick you up from school for several years."

"She would have loved you," Chad stated as he wrapped his arms around Taylor and pressed his lips on her temple. "I love you, Taylor. So much."

"I know," Taylor replied, smiling as his hands rested on her small bump. "I love you, too."

--

After finding out that Jason was Jase Ross, Kelsi stressed over what to do. She knew she couldn't tell Jason he couldn't play at the wedding, but she was also terrified of telling Sharpay that she couldn't take care of the music and to just let Jason take care of it.

It took her a week, but she finally built up the courage to go over to his house and talk music with him. She drove over to his place and knocked on the front door.

Troy opened the door, looking worse for wear and surprised to see her.

"Is Jason around?" She asked, stuffing her hands in her jean shorts.

"In his room, I think," Troy replied as he stepped aside to let her in. "It's in the basement." Kelsi looked at him lost. "Through the kitchen, down the stairs, first door on your right."

"Thanks," Kelsi replied. She followed his directions and took a deep breath before she raised her hand and knocked on Jason's door.

"Come in," he called, expecting it to be Zeke or Troy. Hearing the door open he, looked up from his guitar and froze. "Kelsi, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk about the music for Chad and Taylor's wedding," she replied, shifting uncomfortably when she saw that he was wearing just boxers. "But if now isn't a good time, I can -"

"Now is fine," Jason replied. "Come in."

Kelsi came into the room, shutting the door behind her and surveyed the room. He was sitting on his bed with his guitar in his arms while across the room there was a keyboard set up.

"You play the piano?" She asked, looking at him as she walked over and sat down behind the keyboard.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that."

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, Kelsi." He stood up and padded across the room.

"Obviously." Kelsi's eyes glanced over his body-he was toner than her remembered. She shook her head. She was here for business, not pleasure. "Jason, will you please put some clothes on?"

He smirked and grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor before he shoved his legs into the holes and pulled them up. "Better?"

"I guess." She turned her attention to the piano and started to play.

"You want anything to drink?" Jason asked her.

"Water, please," Kelsi replied.

"I'll be back." He left the room.

Kelsi took the opportunity to really look at his room. Some things-like the unmade bed and clothes on the floor-were typical male, but had never been Jason's style. But obviously things had changed since they'd dated. Her eyes settled on a score of music, she picked it up and put it on the music stand and started to play.

Her hands found the notes on the keyboard easily. The melody of the song was beautiful.

"What are you doing?"

Kelsi's hands flew off the keyboard when she saw Jason glaring at her from the doorway.

"Who said you could snoop through my stuff?"

"I just saw it and I-"

"Save it, Kelsi," he snapped, thrusting the water bottle at her. "Let's just talk music and get over with it."

"What was that song, Jason?" She stood up and walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge.

"It's nothing."

"Who wrote it?"

"_I_ wrote it."

"Really!?" Kelsi was impressed; he'd never seemed like a music kinda guy to her. "The melody is beautiful. Are there words?"

"Can we just talk about the songs that are going to be on the mixed cd?"

"Will you forget about the wedding for a minute and tell me why you're so insistent on keeping secrets from me?" She yelled, jumping to her feet. "You didn't tell me you played the piano or the guitar, you didn't tell me you sing and you sure as hell didn't tell me that you wrote your own damn music."

"I didn't tell you anything because I wanted to surprise you, but you surprised me first and broke up with me!"

"What?"

"That summer you spent away at band camp, I spent it taking piano lessons." He shook his head. "I wanted to surprise you by writing a song for you. But imagine my surprise when I get a letter three days before you're due home telling me that you think we shouldn't see each other again. A fucking _letter_, Kelsi!"

"I didn't know." She sank to her bed. "I couldn't break up with you in person, Jason. I've never been good with confrontation."

"No, Kelsi, you're good with confrontation, you just don't want to see your words hurt anybody else." He sank to the bed next to her. "That song you found was the one I wrote for you."

"Will you play it for me, Jason, _please_?"

He took a deep breath then nodded. He picked up his guitar and started to strum.

_Don't go changing, to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore  
I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are  
_  
_Don't go trying some new fashion  
Don't change the color of your hair  
You always have my unspoken passion  
Although I might not seem to care  
_  
_I don't want clever conversation  
I never want to work that hard  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are.  
_  
_I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
What will it take 'till you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you.  
_  
_I said I love you, and that's forever  
And this I promise from the heart  
I could not love you any better  
I love you just the way you are._

Kelsi had tears in her eyes when he finished the last cord.

"Jason, that was beautiful. No one has ever written a song for me."

"They have and you just don't know they're about you." He put his guitar down and walked over to his keyboard.

"Are you going to perform at the wedding?"

"I don't know what song I would sing."

"You could sing that one."

"I can't sing it, Kelsi. It's meant to be a duet."

"I could sing it with you."

He looked up at her in surprise.

"It's a beautiful song, Jason." She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "It's a really beautiful song."

"No offense, Kelsi, but I can't perform with you." Jason stood up and walked away.

"Why not?"

"You _broke_ my heart, Kelsi. Or do I need to sing you another song? One that sounds a bit like this 'Oh, but every time I'm close to you, There's too much I can't say, and you just walk away. And I forgot to tell you that I love you, And the night's too long and cold here without you.'"

"This wasn't all my fault, Jason."

"I'm not saying it was, but you broke my heart and you didn't even tell me why!"

"It was going too slow, okay? Jason, I wanted you to tell me you loved me! The other guys told the other girls that really soon in their relationships-"

"And look where that left them, Kelsi! Only Chad and Taylor are still together! And just so you know, I was planning on telling you I loved you after I sang you the song I'd written for you, but you never gave me the chance to even sing the song."

"I'm sorry." She bit her lower lip as tears collected in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I fucked up, is that what you to hear, Jason? That you were fucking perfect and I'm the devil?"

"Kelsi, that's not-"

"Save it, Jason! You've always wanted to be better than somebody and-"

His lips crashed against hers, which such a passion that Kelsi felt her knees give out. God, she'd missed the way his mouth felt against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as their mouths moved against each other.

He pulled away suddenly and let go of her, sending her backwards onto his bed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"What?"

"The kiss. I shouldn't have kissed you." He ran his hand through his shaggy locks. "Maybe you should go-" Her hands snaked around his waist and pulled him over to the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you what would have happened after you sang to me if I hadn't been a fool." She let go of his waist and pulled her white top over her head and threw it to the floor, exposing a simple white bra. Then she kicked off the wedge heels she'd borrow from Sharpay and shimmed out of her tight jeans.

He watched her intently as she stood up on his bed and stripped the rest of her clothes off, leaving her in her naked glory in front of him. He wanted to go to her, but his feet were firmly planted on the ground-as if they were the only part of his body thinking clearly.

She fell to her knees on his bed and looked him straight in the eyes as her hands found the button and zipper on his jeans. Her eyes remained locked with his as she pushed his jeans down to his knees, followed by his red boxer briefs.

He bit his lips in pain and ecstasy as she put her hands on his shoulders then scraped her nails down his chest to his hardening manhood-leaving red marks on his body.

Her hand wrapped around his manhood and licked her lips before she lowered her mouth onto his throbbing member. Her tongue swirled the tip and her hand pumped the shaft as he closed his eyes in pleasure, urging her on with his vocalizations.

"Kelsi, I'm going to cum," he grunted and a couple pumps of her hand later, he came.

She smiled up at him then laid back onto his bed and parted her legs.

He grabbed a condom from a box under his bed then climbed onto the bed and slid into her as soon as he was hard again. He slid in and out of her, gaining speed as the seconds then minutes ticked by and soon they were both laying side-by-side breathing heavily.

"Was that the kind of reaction you were expecting?" Kelsi asked, pushing her sweat dampened hair out of her face.

Jason could only nod.

_Songs are "Just the Way You Are" by Billy Joel and "I Love You" by Sarah McLachlan_

* * *

So I really hope this chapter didn't have too many errors... Cate usually betas for me and she's out of town until tomorrow and I really didn't want to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter for you guys... so forgive me :-D

You should already know by now (because of the chapter) that the four names that received the most votes were

Amelia Jade  
Kamilia Kay  
Mason Luke  
Michael Adrian

But I'm going to keep the winning name a secret zips lips you guys will just have to continue reading until I finish writing... which is sadly only 7 chapters away :(

I'm finding less and less time to write... well sorta... Spring term started this last week, but I also got a job, so I'll have to find some time between working and doing homework to write... but don't worry, I think I'll be able to manage...

I've been working a lot lately on my Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts collection and I've already posted 7 stories centered around the following couples: Troy/Sharpay (x2), Troy/Gabriella, Jason/Gabriella, Chad/Gabriella, Troy/Taylor and Chad/Taylor and I have 8 story requests setting in my inbox right now for the following couples: Troy/Gabriella, Jason/Kelsi, Troy/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Sharpay, Jason/Sharpay, Troy/Taylor and Chad/Taylor. I've been having a lot of fun working on them and I really suggest you check them out then request one if you'd like!!

Also, I updated mine and Cate's story On the Rebound last night and we've already gotten one review!! We feel it's a really great story, but that people aren't giving it a fair chance since there really isn't any HSM couples in it... though if you guys like Chaylor you might want to check it out Chapter 9 when we post it (well... I have to write it first... but it's gonna be good)

Anyway... I'm supposed to be doing some homework and folding clothes so I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about Zeke & Sharpay's spat, Chad & Taylor picking baby names and Jason & Kelsi hooking up...

And if you're sad that Troy wasn't in this chapter, you'll enjoy the next chapter ;)


	15. Chapter 14: Revelations

I've decided I'm just going to give shout outs to everyone who reviews a chapter because you guys rock my socks!! So a very special thank you to caliciara, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, Always-Here-Imani, Yellow-queen18, ChaylorForever, itsasimpleILYx3, and RissaIzDeBomb!!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Revelations**

Sharpay looked around the table annoyed that her friends were involved in different conversations and ignoring her attempts to call order to the madness-didn't they realize that there was only a mere two weeks before Chad and Taylor would be getting married?

"People!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity. "Thank you. We have a lot to go over."

"We do?" Troy asked.

Sharpay nodded and looked at her list. "Jason, Kelsi, how is the music going?"

"Good," Kelsi replied. "We're finalizing the playlist for the reception."

"Excellent, have a playlist to me by tomorrow, also, have you picked out a song to play during the ceremony, Jason?"

"Not yet," he replied. "But I will."

"Okay, just let me know as soon as possible," Sharpay said before looking at Zeke. "How goes the cake?"

"I can't do anything until the day before the wedding," he shrugged, not looking up from the math book he was studying. "Is that all you need from me, cause I have a final in like thirty minutes."

"Uh yeah," she replied and watched him drop his math book into his backpack and walk off. She sighed and turned to Troy and Gabriella. "How are your speeches for the reception coming? And have either of you started planning the bachelor/bachelorette parties?"

"We have to give speeches?" Troy asked at the same time Gabriella asked about the parties.

"Yes, you two are supposed are supposed to give speeches," Sharpay replied. "Have them written by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Troy exclaimed. "Sharpay, the wedding isn't for two weeks and I have a final tomorrow."

"Fine, have them to me Saturday evening," she replied. "Now, about the parties-"

"Actually, we've decided we don't want to have bachelor/bachelorette parties," Chad told her. "Taylor's mom is going to host a potluck party sort of thing for us. It's kinda tradition."

"When's the party?" Sharpay asked them.

"The night before the wedding after the rehearsal," Taylor replied. "Hope you hadn't already planned something."

"Nope, that's fine," Sharpay replied, mentally noting to cancel the buffet she'd ordered. "Anything else?" Nobody replied. "Excellent."

"Thanks for doing this, Shar, it really means a lot to us," Taylor smiled as she squeezed her friend's hand.

"It's nothing," Sharpay replied. "I'm gonna go, I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Taylor nodded then turned to talk to Gabriella.

Sharpay gathered her stuff and started to walk away.

"Shar, wait."

She turned and saw Kelsi running towards her.

"What's up with you?" Kelsi asked, falling into step with her.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"You've seemed really frustrated," Kelsi shrugged. "Is it the wedding?"

"The wedding is a big part of it," she sighed. "I really don't think I'm cut out for this type of job."

"I'm sure every wedding or party planner for that matter, has had a stressful event," Kelsi replied. "I think you're doing pretty well. I mean Chad and Taylor seem happy."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Sharpay replied.

"So, what's the other part of it?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay sighed and looked at her friend. She knew that she could trust Kelsi not to say anything and the idea of having somebody to talk to about Zeke was the deciding factor. "Zeke and I had sex."

"You what?!" Kelsi exclaimed. "When? Where? And why didn't you tell me?"

"My parents' kitchen, the night that Ryan got home-he walked in on us, actually," Sharpay replied. "And I didn't say anything because the next morning we had a massive fight and now he is only talking to me because of the wedding."

"I'm sorry, Shar," Kelsi said.

"I wish I knew what was going inside his head," Sharpay sighed. "I'm so confused."

"I know what you mean," Kelsi said, softly.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked. "Did something happen between you and Neil?"

"Yes, but not exactly between me and Neil," Kelsi said, biting her lower lip.

"Explain."

"Jason and I sorta had sex."

"Kelsi!" Sharpay exclaimed. "You had sex with Jason when you're dating Neil?!"

"I know," Kelsi hung her head in shame. "He sang me a song he wrote for me and I got a little caught up in the moment."

"Does he know?" Sharpay asked her.

"Neither of them know about the other," Kelsi replied. "And I can't uninvited Neil from the wedding without him getting suspicious."

"You need to tell them both," Sharpay told her. "And you need to tell Jason why you really broken up with him."

"What?" Kelsi said in disbelief. "Shar, if I told them they'd hate me forever."

"Yeah, well maybe you should have thought about that before you dropped your knickers for Keith."

Kelsi felt like she'd been slapped. "Shar, you're my best friend, why are you talking like this?"

"Your relationship with Jason is what Zeke and I fought about," Sharpay snapped. "I felt bad that Jason knew what was going on and you didn't." She crossed her arms. "Zeke said you deserved it because you broke Jason's heart, and you know what-I agree with him, Kelsi. I don't know who you are any more."

Kelsi held back her tears as she watched Sharpay storm away.

What was happening to them? First, Sharpay was keeping secrets from her and now she was turning around her? Kelsi didn't want to think about what could happen next. Sharpay was her best friend…

--

Saturday morning, Gabriella laid on her bed tapping her pen on the blank piece of paper in front of her. She'd been trying to write her speech for an hour, but still had no idea what to say. The hostile air in the house didn't help matters either. Especially since Sharpay was taking her anger out on Gabriella.

"Have you written anything yet?" Sharpay asked, coming into Gabriella's room uninvited.

"No and like I said the last five times you've asked me, I can't write if you're coming in here every five minutes," Gabriella snapped.

"Geez, sorry," Sharpay rolled her eyes and left the room.

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes. "It shouldn't be this hard," she muttered.

Hearing her cell phone chirp, Gabriella flipped it open and saw she had a text message from Troy.

_HELP!_

She sighed in relief and quickly sent a message back to him.

_Be there in 5._

Not bothering to change out of her sweats, Gabriella slipped on a pair of flip flops and left her room.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay demanded, following Gabriella.

"Out," Gabriella replied. She walked out the front door and got into her car before Sharpay could say anything else. She parked her car across the street from the boys' house and ignored her ringing cell phone as she walked up to the door.

Since they were notorious for leaving their front door unlocked, she tried the handle and let herself into the house.

"Hello?" She called.

"Kitchen," she heard Troy call.

She dropped her purse on the stairs and went into the kitchen where she found Zeke, Jason, Troy and Chad eating Taco Bell.

"Hey guys," she said, grabbing one of Chad's cinnamon twists.

"Get your own," he glared at her.

"I'm good," Gabriella replied before looking at Troy. "Why did I think you were working on your speech?"

"I was then Chad showed up with Taco Bell," Troy replied then took a bite.

"If I'd known you were coming over I would have brought some for you," Chad said then grabbed one of Jason's tacos. "You can have this one."

"I'm good," Gabriella smiled. "Where are we going to work, Troy?"

"My room, I guess," Troy replied. "You can go up there if you want, I'll be done in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Gabriella said. She left the boys and went up stairs, cringing when she walked into Troy's messy room. She couldn't work in a room like this.

Downstairs, Troy looked up from his taco and saw his friends smiling at him. "What?" He asked.

"What?" Chad laughed. "Gabriella is in your room."

"Yeah, so?" Troy asked.

"What's going on with you two?" Chad asked him.

"There's nothing going on," Troy replied. "Hell there's a better chance of something going on between Zeke and Sharpay or Jason and Kelsi than me and Gabriella."

Both Zeke and Jason started coughing, having choked on their food.

"So you're telling me that you and Gabriella aren't going to do anything except work on your speeches," Chad said. "When you're both single and you haven't had any for like-what, 3 weeks?"

Troy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Exactly," Chad shook his head. "You better hope Sydney was serious when she said you could do anything to figure out how you felt about it." He finished off his last bite and stood up. "Alright, guys, we better get going."

"Where are you guys going?" Troy asked as Zeke and Jason stood up.

"We're going to do some yard work for Tay's mom," Chad replied. "You're more than welcome to come over and help when you're done with Gabriella, err, your speech."

"I think I'll pass," Troy replied as he stood up. He helped his friends clean up the garbage and threw it in the garbage. He opened the fridge and pulled out two cold sodas before he headed up to his room.

He froze in the doorway when he saw what Gabriella had managed to do in a matter of minutes. His bed was made and all his clothes were in baskets. He could actually see the ugly brown carpet.

"Oh, hi," Gabriella said when she spotted him.

"What'd you do?" He asked, coming into his room.

"I can't work in a messy room, Troy," Gabriella replied. "You should know that."

"I forgot," he said as he set the sodas on his desk. His room hadn't been this clean-not that it was that clean-since he'd moved out of his parents' house.

"You sent your sos at just the right time, Sharpay wouldn't leave me alone," Gabriella said as she sat down on his bed. "She and Kelsi had a fight or something and Shar is taking it out on me."

"What are they fighting about?" Troy asked as joined her on his bed.

"Who knows," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yesterday I suggested that they tell me what was going on so I could help them work things out and they both snapped at me."

"Chicks." Troy shook his head.

"Uh, hello!"

"Oh, right. No offense."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled her pad of paper out of her purse. "So what do you have so far for your speech?"

"A whole lotta nothing."

"Come on, you have to have something. You and Chad are like brothers and you've know him and Taylor forever. You have to have some good stories to share."

"Like what type of stories?"

"I dunno, funny ones about growing up with them or something."

"You mean like Taylor giving him a black eye in 1st grade when she caught him looking up her skirt when she was climbing on the dome climber?"

"Seriously?!" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, it was the first day they met," Troy said and climbed off his bed. "It was the day before picture day too." He grabbed a photo album from under his bed and flipped it open and showed Gabriella the picture.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella laughed. "Though I don't know what's funnier, the black eye or the fact that Chad's bald."

"That was his favorite hairstyle until we were in middle school," Troy replied.

"Got anymore stories?"

"Do I!" Troy smiled. "When we were in third grade, Chad decided that he was in love with Taylor and that he was going to marry her. Then he found out she was in love with Franky Peters and he swore he'd hate her for the rest of his life."

"Aww," Gabriella smiled. "I wish I had stories like that, all I have are the ones that everybody already knows or that only a few people know and I'm not about to tell their mothers that Taylor called me after she and Chad had sex for the first time, especially when he was supposed to be at your house and she was supposed to be at mine."

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't go over so well," Troy agreed. "But you could talk about your relationship with them both. I mean you and Taylor are best friends and it's affected all of the relationships you guys have. I mean after we broke up, Chad was mad at me and blamed me for it."

"It wasn't your fault; it was a mutual break up."

"I know."

"Do we want to do a joint speech?" Troy asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Can we?"

"I don't see why not," he shrugged. "Besides, then you wouldn't have to feel like you're competing with me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed him.

"You don't like the idea?"

"I like it, but I still don't know what I'd talk about."

Troy smiled. "So let's start at the beginning of your existence at East High."

Gabriella closed her eyes and thought back to that day. Troy had accidently called her cell phone and Ms. Darbus had confiscated Troy, Ryan, Sharpay and her phones. Then Chad had gotten detention for trying to talk Ms. Darbus into letting Troy off the hook, and then Taylor made fun of Chad and got detention.

Gabriella's eyes shot open and she looked at Troy. "Did Taylor ever get detention before my first day?" She asked him.

"Uh, maybe once or twice," Troy replied, scratching his head. "You'd have to ask her, I don't remember exactly."

"How often would you saw that Chad got detention?" Gabriella asked.

"Every couple weeks or so, depending on if Ms. Darbus was on her war path," Troy shrugged. "Why?"

"I think I know what I'm going to talk about," Gabriella smirked then told him her plan. He listened closely and nodded.

"I think that could work," he said.

"Now we just need to come up with other memories."

"Like Chad losing his shorts in the Lava Springs pool."

"And Taylor killing the dove with a golf ball to the head on the 16th hole."

"And you hitting the duck…"

"Hey, Taylor and I didn't even want to golf! You and Chad made us."

"We had some fun times," Troy said.

"Yeah we did," Gabriella nodded. "It was so much easier back when we were all friends."

He nodded.

"Remember when you, me, Chad and Taylor drove to Phoenix to see the Suns play the Trail Blazers?"

"And you fell asleep during the game?"

Gabriella nodded and laughed.

"I've missed this," Troy said motioning between them.

"I have, too," Gabriella nodded. "There were things that I could tell you that I couldn't tell Taylor."

"Yeah, right, you tell Taylor everything."

"I didn't tell her why we really broke up."

"I know and I didn't tell Chad either."

"Do you think we should have told them?"

"I don't think it would have made any difference." Troy shrugged. "We dodged a really big bullet."

"The baby would have been here by now or due any day."

"I know."

"What would we have done if I'd really been pregnant, Troy?"

"I have no idea."

"You would have stuck by me, wouldn't you have?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have left you to deal with that on your own."

"Do you think we would have gotten married?"

"I don't know," Troy replied. "'Cause honestly, I don't even know if I want to get married."

"To be honest, I don't think we would have liked being married to each other, you're a slob and I'm a neat freak," Gabriella smiled.

"That's just one of many reasons," Troy stated. "I think we're better off as friends anyway."

"Maybe we should have gone with the 'just friends' excuse instead of we had a big fight," Gabriella sighed. "It was hard to yell at you and call you names behind your back and even harder to say them to your face."

"And I'm sorry for nearly running over your cat with my car. I didn't know she was behind my car."

"I know," Gabriella said. "You know what I miss the most about being in a committed relationship?"

"What?"

"The sex."

Troy laughed.

"I'm serious! When we were dating I knew that all I had to do was call you up and you'd come over."

"Any of the guys that lived on mine and Chad's floor freshman year would have jumped at the chance to have sex with you."

"You mean like the girls on mine and Taylor's floor did for you?"

"Yeah well…"

"That's the difference between us, Troy. You can do that sort of thing where you sleep around with girls you don't know. I can't do that, it has to be somebody I know and feel comfortable with."

"So what, you haven't had sex since September?"

"I didn't say that."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"New Years."

"With wh-" Troy stopped when he remembered she'd spent New Years Eve in London. "You and Ryan?!"

Gabriella nodded and bit her lower lip.

"So are you guys like an item now?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I haven't even seen him since he got home." Not that she hadn't tried, but it seemed that every time she had he'd been busy.

"So it's been like five months since you had sex?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well, if you, uh-feel the need to have sex with someone you know and feel comfortable with, feel free to use my body."

Gabriella laughed. "Thanks for the offer, Troy, but I think Sydney would kill us."

"No she wouldn't."

"Troy, if I had a boyfriend and he hooked up with his ex-girlfriend, I'd kill her then I'd kill him."

"Sydney broke up with me three weeks ago."

"What? Why?"

"She said she was ready for a new level of our relationship, but knew I wasn't."

"So she dumped you, just like that, because you're at different places in your lives?"

He nodded.

"What a bitch." She patted his arm. "I'm sorry, Troy. I know you really liked her."

"Yeah, well, you win some and you lose some." He shrugged.

"So we're both single, sober and in desperate need of commitment free sex, right?" He said after a few minutes.

Gabriella nodded.

"And it's not like it would be awkward for us to do it, because we've done it before."

She nodded again.

"And it wouldn't be anything more than two friends helping each other out."

"And not telling anyone else."

"Exactly."

"And you have a recently bought condom, right?"

"Always. One pregnancy scare is enough for me."

"Alright, let's do this, _friend_."

"How do we want to do this?"

"Just start slow."

Troy nodded and exhaled before he rolled onto his side and kissed her lips. The kiss deepened, easily and Troy felt Gabriella's hand caressing the back of his neck-something he'd always hated. He pulled away and she looked up at him confused.

"Don't touch my neck, okay?"

She nodded before she pulled his face back to hers and kissed him again only to push him away seconds later.

"What?"

"Are you hands dead?"

"Huh?"

"Just kissing may turn you on, but honestly, Troy, it does nothing for me. I need you to touch me, not sexually, at first; I just need to feel your hands on me."

"Alright."

Their lips connected again, but broke apart quickly.

"Maybe we should just skip kissing."

He nodded in agreement.

They each got off the bed and stripped off their clothes then got back on his bed. His manhood was already semi-hard, but she was far from ready for anything.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip when she felt his hot mouth breathing on one of her nipples. Ryan's face came into her mind and she remembered the way he had touched her on one of the many times they'd been together while she was visiting him.

She imagined it was Ryan kissing down her torso to her most sensitive area. She could feel his long, slender fingers brushing over her inner thighs lightly, teasing her, wanting her to beg for his attention.

Her back arched as his tongue touched her folds, testing to see if she was ready. She was. She whimpered softly as he slid a finger into her and moved it in and out, all the while paying extra attention to her sensitive nub. It wasn't long before her toes curled and she moaned as she came around his finger.

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Troy staring at her expectantly. She blushed when she realized she'd been thinking of Ryan the whole time Troy had been going down on her.

"You okay?"

She nodded and pulled herself into a sitting position while he leaned his back against the headboard of his bed. His eyes fluttered close as he felt her small hands wrap around his manhood. When it came to sexual acts, Gabriella had always been timid; Sydney, on the other hand, was aggressive and Troy liked that.

Troy tried to imagine it was Sydney going down on him, but it was too hard. The two girls were nothing alike. He opened his eyes and watched Gabriella for a few minutes. He used to enjoy the blowjobs she gave him, but not anymore.

"Gabriella."

She looked up at him.

"Let's just have sex, okay?"

She nodded.

He grabbed a condom from his bedside table and rolled into onto his manhood. Then he positioned himself over her and slid into her hot sex. Closing his eyes, it was easier to imagine he was with Sydney when he was in control of what was going on.

He slid in and out of her, making the bed knock against the wall. He loved the way Sydney's body matched his perfectly-well except when she decided to wear high heels. He groaned at the memory of her wearing a short black dress with a pair of killer red heels. They had gone out to a party, but as soon as they'd gotten back to her place, the dress had come off…

He grunted loudly as he slammed into her one last time, squirting his juices into the condom. She dug her finger nails into his back as her walls contracted around his member and soaked it in her juices.

Pulling out of her, Troy rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He told himself he should feel guilty about thinking about Sydney while he fucked Gabriella, but that didn't make him feel guilty.

Next to him Gabriella ran her hand through her short dark hair. She and Troy were quite a pair, and not in a good way, it had been as if they were teenagers having sex for the first time. It was comical, actually.

She didn't even realize she was laughing out loud until he asked, 'What's so funny?"

"This whole thing, us," she replied after a second.

"Why is that funny?" He asked giving her one of his trademark confused looks.

"Troy, I don't mean to kick you when you're already down, but that wasn't as good as it used to be."

"But-"

"Troy, you're kidding yourself if you think that was just like old times. Cause I can tell you, it wasn't."

"So what, you're saying I'm a bad fuck?"

"No, I'm saying we've both changed. What was good for us 9 months ago, isn't good for us now."

He sighed but nodded. Gabriella was right, after all, 9 months ago he was thinking of her during sex with her and now he couldn't have sex if he wasn't thinking about Sydney.

"I don't know what exactly led to your break up, Troy, but maybe you just need to talk to Sydney. I know I need to talk to Ryan."

"I will," Troy said as he rolled onto his side. "You're a good friend, Gabriella."

Gabriella opened her mouth to reply, but the slam of the front door stopped her.

"Shit! They're back!" Troy exclaimed. He jumped off his bed and slammed his bedroom door.

"What? Who's back?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Chad, Jason and Zeke," Troy replied. "Get dressed."

Gabriella obeyed and quickly got dressed while Troy threw his own clothes on.

Once they were dressed, Troy quickly walked over to his door and opened it, trying to act like there had been no reason to have it closed in the first place.

He froze when he saw his friends standing at the top of the stairs. Chad smiled and held out his hand as Jason and Zeke reached into their back pockets to grab their wallets.

Gabriella came out of Troy's room with her purse and looked at the ground as she passed the four boys and headed down the stairs.

"Enjoy your walk of shame," Chad called after her.

She gave him the middle finger.

"You guys are pathetic," Troy shook his head.

"No, I'm just once again showing you guys that I know you best," Chad replied.

"Whatever, I gotta go somewhere," Troy said.

"I wouldn't go talk to Sydney smelling like sex," Chad said, seriously. "That's just asking to get the door slammed in your face."

Troy lifted his arm to sniff and cringed. He headed back up the stairs and went into the bathroom. He showered quickly then put on a clean pair of clothes before he headed over to Sydney's apartment.

"Troy," Sydney said after opening her front door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, come in," Sydney said, stepping back so he could come in. "What's up?"

"You dumping me without giving me a chance to talk was unfair," he said.

"Troy, I-"

"No, let me talk," he cut her off. "I'm only twenty years old, Sydney, I don't even know what I want to major in." He looked her in the eyes. "I can't tell you how I'm going to feel in 6 months or 6 weeks, but I know I want to be with you right now. Why can't that be enough for you?"

"Troy, I just want to be sure that this is what you want," Sydney replied.

"I am ready," he said.

"How do you know that?"

"I spent sometime with Gabriella this afternoon, we had to write our speeches for Chad and Taylor's wedding," Troy told her. "At one time I thought I was in love with her, Syd, but I realize today that what I felt for her is nowhere near what I feel for you."

"Did you sleep with her?" Sydney asked him.

"Yes," Troy replied. "But she laughed and we both agreed that it wasn't as good as it used to be. I didn't tell her that I was thinking of you the whole time, but that's okay, cause I think she had her mind on another guy."

"I don't know whether to be amused, pleased or completely disgusted," Sydney stated.

"Say you forgive me and you'll be my date to Chad and Taylor's wedding," Troy replied.

Meanwhile, across town, Sharpay was sitting in her parents' kitchen talking to her mom. Her parents had returned from their month long trip abroad the night before.

"I can't do this, mom," Sharpay stated as she paced the kitchen floor. "They keep changing things."

"What kinds of things are they changing?" Her mom asked.

"Like the number of ring bearers and flower girls," Sharpay stated. "I assumed that they would have one of each and Taylor just told me the other day that she wants to have three flower girls and two ring bearers."

"Oh, so it's more like your assumptions and what they wanted don't match up," her mother replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Sharpay sighed. "I really wish I wasn't in charge of this."

"Don't say that, pumpkin, I believe in your and I know Chad and Taylor know that you have their best interest in mind and want to give them the best wed-"

She was cut off when they heard a door slam upstairs. Sharpay and her mom exchanged looks before they fled the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

"Dad why can't you except the fact that I don't want to be a businessman!" Ryan yelled.

"Because you are an _Evans_ and Lava Springs is an Evans family venture!" His dad yelled back. "My father started it, I've continued it and now it's your turn."

"I don't want it!" Ryan exclaimed. "Why can't you accept that my dreams are elsewhere?"

"I was young with dreams once, son, but I grew up," his dad stated. "You've spent two years in London messing around and now it's time to take up your role in the family."

"I won't do it," Ryan said, crossing his arms.

"Then you're out," his dad stated.

"Vance!" Sharpay and Ryan's mother exclaimed. "You don't mean that!"

"Yes, I do," he snapped. He looked at Ryan. "If you don't want to take your part in the business then consider yourself out of this family."

Sharpay watched in disbelief as her father calmly walked down the stairs and left the house.

"He doesn't mean that, Ryan," her mom said, grabbing Ryan's arm. "He's just frustrated and we had a long flight-"

"Yes he does, mom," Ryan shook his head. "Don't make excuses for him." He gave his mom a quick hug before he pulled away. "Guess I'll go pack."

"But where will you go?" His mom asked.

"Dunno yet," Ryan replied. "But don't worry about me."

"I know where you can go," Sharpay told him.

"Where?" Ryan asked his sister.

"Zeke's place, there's an empty room since Chad moved out," Sharpay told him.

"Are you sure they'll be okay with it?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded.

Once Ryan had finished packing, they loaded his stuff into Sharpay's car and she drove him over to the boys' house. She left Ryan to unpack the car while she knocked on the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Zeke asked, crossing his arms after he opened the front door.

"We need to talk," Sharpay said, grabbing his hand. She pulled him towards the basement stairs and yelled for Jason to help Ryan unload his stuff from her car.

"What's going on, Sharpay?" Zeke asked, pulling his arm out of her grasp in the kitchen.

"Ryan is moving in with you," Sharpay told him. "And I'd rather have this conversation in your room."

"I'm fine here," Zeke replied, crossing his arms.

"Fine," Sharpay said and took a deep breath. "You were right about Kelsi and Jason. She didn't deserve to know anything. She doesn't deserve him at all, she's not good enough for him." She blinked back her tears. "I don't want to fight with you anymore, Zeke. I just want to be happy and you make me happy."

* * *

So, this chapter ended up being way longer than I had originally planned.. but it's all good right? Well except for all the cliffhangers I left you guys ;) But really, what's a story without some suspense?? And I promise some of the (maybe all of the) cliffhangers will be answered in the next chapter...

Can't wait to see what you guys have to say!!


	16. Chapter 15: With This Ring

Quick shout out to the totally awesome peeps who reviewed the last chapter: itsasimpleILYx3, Yellow-queen18, RissaIzDeBomb, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo

P.S. Sorry it's taken me so long to update...

* * *

**Chapter 15: With This Ring**

Taylor couldn't believe how quickly the days had flown by. It seemed like every time she blinked five days had gone by and now she was two days away from marrying Chad.

_Chad_.

Just saying his name put a smile on her face.

"Alright, here's your mint chocolate chip ice cream," Chad said, walking into their room with a big bowl.

"Chad, I can't eat that much," Taylor laughed as he handed her the bowl.

"That's why there are two spoons," he replied as he climbed into bed next to her. "So we can share."

Taylor smiled and took a bite of the cold minty treat. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste-it was just what she'd been craving. She opened her eyes and found Chad stuffing a heaving spoonful into his mouth.

"Save some for-" she stopped when she felt the baby moving.

"Taylor? Taylor, what's wrong?" Chad demanded, growing worried at the look of surprise on her face.

"I can feel the baby moving!" Taylor exclaimed, grabbing his hand and placing it on the small bump.

"I can't feel anything," Chad said after a few seconds.

"Oh." A frown crossed Taylor's face.

"That's normal though," Chad said, squeezing her hand. "Remember what Dr. Cross said last week?" Taylor nodded. "We're only 17 weeks along and our baby will only become more active as the weeks go by."

"I know," Taylor sniffed. "I just wanted you to feel the baby."

Chad set the bowl of ice cream on his bedside table then wrapped his arms around Taylor. "I'll feel the baby when he or she decides to let me," he told her. "And I can't wait."

"I can't wait either," Taylor nodded.

"I'm going to go put the bowl in the kitchen and I'll be back," he said. He climbed out of bed and took the bowl into the kitchen. He filled it with water then went back to the bedroom and turned off the overhead light before he crawled into bed.

"I'm sorry for getting emotional," Taylor said as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Don't be," he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, closing her eyes.

She fell asleep quickly, but he laid awake, unable to fall asleep.

Finally after an hour of laying there, he quietly climbed out of bed and went out to the living room. He stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV. He channel surfed until he found a replay of an Arizona Diamondback baseball game.

Taylor woke up a short time later having to go to the bathroom and was surprised to see-on her return from the bathroom-that Chad wasn't in bed. She left their room and found him stretched out on the couch.

"Whatcha doing out here?" She asked him.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, muting the game. "Did I wake you up?"

"No this one did," Taylor smiled, putting her hand on her stomach. "Can I join you?"

Chad nodded and she joined him on the couch, resting her head on his chest.

"Who's playing?"

"The Arizona Diamondbacks and the Colorado Rockies."

"Who are we rooting for?"

"Neither, really."

"Oh, okay…"

They watched the baseball game in silence for a few innings before Taylor looked up at him and asked, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"You're not worried about the wedding, are you? I mean you don't think we're-"

"I'm not worried about the wedding, Tay," he stated. "I've never felt as at ease about anything as I do about the wedding."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Taylor. I love you and I want to marry you on Saturday."

Taylor smiled and turned her attention back to the TV. Chad ran his hand through her short hair and watched the baseball game.

The shrill ring of the phone woke him up hours later and it took him a few seconds to remember that he wasn't in bed, but on the couch with Taylor. He clicked off the TV and grabbed the cordless phone from the table.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Where are you?" His mother demanded.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Chad, you and Taylor are supposed to be over here helping us get ready for the party," his mother stated.

"Yeah, I know, we'll be there at 11," he yawned.

"It's noon," his mother told him.

"What?" Chad asked in disbelief. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sure enough it was noon. "Crap." He shook Taylor gently. "We'll be there as soon as we can, mom, we fell asleep in front of the TV last night."

"Well hurry, we only have a couple hours before the rehearsal," his mother replied before hanging up.

Chad sighed and turned off the phone before he gently shook Taylor. "Baby, we you gotta get up," he said.

"I'm too tired," she replied. "And you're warm."

"We're also really late," he smiled as he tried to sit up but she pushed him back.

"We don't have to be at my mom's until eleven," she replied.

"And it's noon," Chad stated.

Taylor sat up with a start and looked at him before she looked at the clock. "Shit!" She jumped off the couch and hurried down the hall to their room. Chad followed quickly and they both got ready in record time.

"It's about time you two showed up," Troy muttered when he saw Taylor and Chad enter her mom's backyard. "Your mothers keep giving me jobs and your mom tried to ground me, Chad!"

"You probably deserved it," Chad shrugged.

"Yeah, well you two are wanted in the kitchen," Troy told him. "You guys get the easy jobs while the rest of us are stuck out here cleaning up."

"Oh stop your belly aching, Troy," Gabriella said, swatting him with her rake as she walked over. "There's not much left to do."

"Yeah, Zeke, Jason and I took care of it while you and Gabriella were in your room _writing_ speeches," Chad smirked.

Taylor rolled her eyes and took a firm hold on Chad's hand. "Come on," she said before she led him into the house.

"There you two are!" Chad's mom exclaimed when they walked into the house. Then before Chad knew it, he was standing at a counter cutting strawberries while Taylor stood next to him cutting other fruits.

With the wedding rehearsal scheduled for four in the afternoon, the group called it quits around three o'clock so everyone could go home and get dressed. Taylor and Chad returned to their apartment and Chad used the guest bathroom to save time. Then they dressed in casual wear-Chad in a pair of khaki shorts and a white polo shirt and Taylor in a blue dress that was fitted at the top then flared out just about her waist and stopped at her knees.

"You look beautiful," Chad smiled as he grabbed Taylor be the waist and pulled her into his arms.

"Chad, not now," she said. He pouted and she gave his lips a quick peck. "We have to be at Lava Springs in like fifteen minutes and I still have to put on my earrings and find my white shoes."

"You mean the ones you packed yesterday?" Chad asked her.

"Crap," Taylor sighed. "So much for being proactive."

"You find your earrings, I'll get your shoes," Chad offered.

"No!" Taylor exclaimed, placing her hands on his chest. "I'll get the shoes, you take your stuff out to the car and I'll be out in a few minutes."

Chad eyed her carefully before he turned on his heel and left the bedroom.

Taylor sighed in relief when she heard the front door close. She opened her suitcase and found the white shoes at the bottom of it, under the lingerie she'd bought for their wedding night. She put the shoes on and zipped the suitcase back up. She set the bag on the ground then located her pearl earrings on her dresses and put them on. She grabbed a light sweater and her purse then pulled her suitcase out of the apartment.

They arrived at the country club a few minutes before four and hurried into the banquet hall that was reserved for their wedding.

"Sorry we're late," Chad said when they found everyone else-their friends and parents-waiting for them. "Taylor couldn't find her shoes."

"It's okay, let's just run through this a couple times," Sharpay replied.

They ran through the wedding procession a couple times, changing the way things were to happen a couple times before they all decided that they were too hungry to work on it anymore. They got in their cars and headed over to Taylor's mom's house.

Troy's dad manned the grill, barbequing everything from hamburgers to hotdogs to veggie burgers (for Ryan and Sharpay), while Chad's three moms-his, Taylor and Troy's-finished preparing the food in the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Sharpay asked, entering the kitchen.

"Nope, go enjoy yourself," Taylor's mom replied.

"Are you sure, I can-"

"Sharpay, you've worked very hard on this wedding and we appreciate it," Mrs. McKessie said turning to look at her. "Now, just take a deep breath and let us take care of you."

"But-"

"Out, Sharpay," Mrs. McKessie said, sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Sharpay nodded before she went back outside. She found a seat at an empty table and sat down.

"Hey." She looked up and saw Zeke standing in front of her. "You look thirsty, you want a bottle of water?" She nodded and he handed her one of the two he was holding.

"Thanks, Zeke," she smiled.

"No problem," he replied, taking a seat across from her. "Just so you know, the cake made it safely to Lava Springs this afternoon."

"Yeah, I saw it," Sharpay nodded. "It's beautiful, Zeke."

"Thanks," Zeke said as Chad walked over. "Hey."

"What are you two doing over here by yourselves?" Chad asked them. "Come join us." He held his hand out to Sharpay and she took it. "Come on, Zeke."

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and stuffing them selves silly. Long after their parents had retired to the warmth that was the house, the seven friends sat around the fire pit in the backyard.

"I don't know if I can move," Troy groaned as he put his hand on his stomach.

"Maybe that'll keep you from unbuttoning your pants," Gabriella stated from across the fire pit. "It's the most disgusting habit I've ever seen." She shook her head. "Like that time we were at that all you can eat buffet and you and Chad stuffed yourselves just because you could then you unbuttoned your pants right there."

"I remember that, that is a disgusting habit, Troy," Taylor stated from her spot cuddled against Chad. It was getting chilly but she didn't want to move from his embrace.

"I needed room for dessert," Troy shrugged. "Speaking of dessert, was there any cheesecake left?"

"Probably a slice or two," Chad replied as he glanced at his watch. "Man, it's already eleven. I should probably get to my mom's house and get some sleep…"

"You two are gonna be up late tomorrow night," Troy declared. "I say we make a bet right here and now."

"About what?" Jason asked him.

"How many times Chad and Taylor are going to do it," Troy smirked.

Chad rolled his eyes and pushed Troy's chair back, sending his friend to the ground. "Grow up man," he said. He stood and helped Taylor up. "Come on, let's go see if my mom is still here."

"There they go, their last walk of shame," Gabriella called after them. Chad glared at her and gave her the middle finger.

Chad walked Taylor into the house then he kissed her goodnight and drove to his mom's house. He hauled his suitcase in and took it to his old room before he went do to the kitchen where she was making tea.

"It's hard to believe my little boy is getting married tomorrow," she said when she heard him come into the room. "It seems like just yesterday I brought you and your little bald head home from the hospital."

"I love you, mom," Chad said, giving her a hug.

"I love you, too, baby boy," she replied as she blinked back her tears.

Meanwhile, at Taylor's mom's house, Taylor was crawling into her childhood bed when her mom knocked on the door.

"Got a minute?" She asked, sticking her head into the room.

"Always for you," Taylor smiled. Her mom came into the room with a large scrapbook in her hands. "What's that?"

"I told Chad that I would make this for you guys for your wedding," her mom said, handing the scrapbook to Taylor.

Taylor opened the book and felt tears spring to her eyes when she saw a picture of her dad holding her just minutes after she was born. Her eyes scanned page after page until they were too blurry to make sense of anything. She dried her eyes with a tissue and finished looking at the pictures-most were of her and her dad, but towards the end Chad appeared in nearly every picture and there was one with him playing horseshoes with her dad and her uncles.

The very last page had a paper napkin glued on it with May 2008 written in the upper corner.

"What is this?" Taylor asked her mom.

"Read it," her mom encouraged.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Taylor's tears started all over again and she turned to her mother and buried her face in her embrace.

"Your father wrote that the night we chaperoned your senior prom," her mom said as she caressed Taylor's hair. "He knew that you and Chad would be together forever, baby girl."

"I wish he was here," Taylor whimpered.

"So do I, baby," her mother said. "And he'll be there; we just won't be able to see him. He wouldn't miss your wedding for anything." She dried Taylor's tears with her thumbs and smiled at her daughter. "That's enough tears, baby girl, you're getting married tomorrow and we don't want you to look puffy and swollen." Taylor sniffed and nodded. "I'll let you get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow."

Sleep came easily to Taylor after she turned off the light and before she knew it was morning and her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" She answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Wanna get married today?" Chad's voice echoed through the phone.

"I'll check my schedule," she yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30," Chad replied. "If you want to marry me, meet me at Lava Springs in six and a half hours."

"I love you, Chad."

"I love you, too."

"I-" she stopped when she heard the click clack of heels on the stairs. "I think I'm about to-"

Before she could finish the door swung open and Sharpay entered the room.

"Sharpay's here, I'll see you at two," Taylor said into her phone then hung up after they said goodbye. "Hi, Sharpay."

"You need to get up now, because we have appointments as the spa in fifteen minutes," Sharpay told her. "You and I are going now and your mom, Gabriella, Kelsi and Chad's mom will meet us there later."

"Okay," Taylor replied as she climbed out of bed. "Do I need to take a shower or anything?"

"Nope, you can do that after your spa treatment and before you get your hair and make up done," Sharpay replied. "Just put on your shoes and grab your suitcase and let's go."

The morning sped by quickly for Taylor who thoroughly enjoyed being pampered by the spa staff. At one point, she looked over and saw her mom and Chad's mom sitting side by side relaxing as they too were pampered-if anybody deserved this treatment it was them. She looked over and caught Sharpay's eyes before she mouthed a thank you.

Feeling completely relaxed and rejuvenated, Taylor went into the woman's locker room and took her time showering, enjoying the feeling of the water cascading over her body. Then she followed Sharpay's directions and put on the underwear she was wearing under her dress and slipped on a silk robe.

"Oh, good, you're ready," Sharpay smiled when Taylor came into the main part of the locker room. "I was just coming to check on you."

"Well here I am," Taylor shrugged.

"Have a seat and I'll go get Marta, she's going to do your hair and make up," Sharpay said before leaving the room. When she came back she had a woman with dark red hair-whom Taylor assumed was Marta-as well as Gabriella, Kelsi, her mom and Chad's mom.

"Shar, I don't want anything too crazy, okay?" Taylor said, looking at her friend. "I just want simple."

"I know," Sharpay smiled.

Meanwhile, in the men's locker room Chad was pacing from one end to the other.

"Dude, you're going to wear out the carpet," Troy teased.

"Leave him alone," Zeke said. "This is a big, important day for him. He's allowed to pace."

"Troy, you have the rings right?" Chad asked stopping in front of his best friend.

"For the millionth time, _yes_ I have the rings," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Let me see them," Chad demanded.

Troy sighed and stood up as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the two rings. "See?" He asked. "And no-there are no holes in my pockets."

Chad nodded and started to pace again.

"Maybe we should get your dad to talk to him," Jason suggested as he, Troy and Zeke watched Chad pace.

"That's a good idea," Troy nodded. "I'll be right back." He left the locker room and found his dad talking to Sharpay's dad. "Hey dad, can you come talk to Chad?"

"Yeah, excuse me, Mr. Evans," Jack said before following Troy to the locker room. "What's up?" Troy pointed to Chad and Jack smiled when he saw him pacing the length of the locker room.

Chad stopped when he saw Jack and asked, "I don't know if I can do this… my throat is like swelling up and I-"

Jack wrapped his arm around Chad's shoulder and led him away from the others. He sat down on a bench next to him and said, "Everyone gets cold feet, Chad, and if you weren't nervous about this big step then I'd be worried about you. But, son, you're acting like every guy does on his wedding day."

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Absolutely," Jack nodded. "It's like when you're getting ready to play an important basketball game, you have butterflies in your stomach and while you don't know what the outcome of the game will be you're just excited about being able to play the game you love.

"A marriage is like a basketball game. You have your good days-where you're shooting like 20 plus points a game-but you also have your bad days-where you can only connect twenty-five percent of the time. But now matter what type of day it is, you fight you're hardest.

"And I can't tell you that being married is going to be easy, but I'd be lying to you, Chad. You and Taylor are starting what will be the best adventure of your lives and just like everything else, there is no guarantee that you guys will win, but if you don't try then you'll never know."

"Thanks, Coach," Chad said. "I needed to hear that."

"It's the same speech my dad gave me before I married Lucy," Jack smiled. "And I thought it was only fitting for me to give you that speech since you're like a son to me." He looked over his shoulder and saw Zeke, Jason and Troy peeking around the corner. "Get over here guys." They came over as he and Chad stood up. "You four are very lucky to have each other, especially when one of you needs support. You guys have a very special bond-you're like brothers and you've been like that since you were kids." He ruffled Troy's hair. "And while Troy is the only one that is biologically mine, I feel proud calling all of you my sons, my boys-"

"Don't call us your boys dad," Troy groaned.

His dad laughed and continued. "When I look at the men you four have become, it blows my mind." He looked at Chad. "Especially you… I can't even begin to imagine what it was liking growing up without a father, but you've turned out amazing, Chad, and Taylor is a very lucky woman."

"I didn't grow up without a father," Chad said. "I had you. You taught me how to be a man, Coach. You were always there for me when I needed somebody and I can only hope that I can be half the dad to my kid that you were to me."

"Ten minutes," they heard Sharpay call.

"Okay guys, it's time," Jack said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He squeezed Chad's shoulders. "It's all up hill from here, kid."

Ten minutes later, Chad took several deep, calming breaths before he and Troy exited the building and made their way to the rose covered arch that was setup. He pulled nervously on his lime green tie and was happy he had decided to pull his hair back into a ponytail since it was sort of windy.

He scanned the crowd-seeing people from high school, some from college, lots of family and family friends. Hearing the music start, he looked up and smiled when he saw Ryan walking his mom down the isle to her seat before he headed back to the building. Jason and Kelsi were the first couple to walk down the isle, followed by Sharpay and Zeke then Gabriella-all of the girls were wearing matching pink, strapless dresses.

A smile crossed his face as he saw his nieces and nephews walking down the isle, even little Annie. The girls were dressed in matching green dresses that had pink polka dots on them and the boys were wearing tuxes that matched Chad and the other groomsmen, right down to the cool green ties.

Then the wedding march began and Taylor's sisters stood up, directing the other guests to do so. He craned his neck in an attempt to see her, but couldn't. His breathe got caught in his throat when he finally saw her, dressed in a simple, white, strapless dress that flowed away from her body with a short veil attached to her hair.

Her eyes locked with his and she was happy that her arm was locked through her mothers because she wasn't sure she could remember how to walk. Her mom led her down the isle to Chad and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she placed her hand in Chad's.

"On behalf of Chad and Taylor, I'd like to thank you all for coming," the minister who was officiating the wedding said. "I was honored when Taylor, my niece, asked me to marry her and Chad. I know my big brother is up in heaven looking down at us all with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes as he watches his baby girl marry Chad."

Chad's eyes met Taylor's and he squeezed her hand as Kelsi and Jason stepped aside. Jason sat down at the piano and Kelsi grabbed a microphone.

Jason played the intro into the song then started to sing:

_"I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you"_

Then Kelsi joined him:

_"Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you"_

Jason's voiced died out and Kelsi's grew stronger:

_"I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true"_

Then he joined her again and they finished the song in perfect harmony:

_"Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you."_

By the time they finished, Taylor's eyes were full of tears and were close to spilling over. Chad noticed and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and tried her tears before they continued.

"I, Chad, take you, Taylor, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love."

_"I, Taylor, take you, Chad, to by m husband, my partner in life and my one true love."_

"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

_"I will trust you and honor you..."_

"I will laugh with you and cry with you."

_"I will love you faithfully."_

"Through the best and the worst…"

_"Through the difficult and the easy."_

"What may come I will always be there."

_"As I have given you my hand to hold…"_

"So I Give you my life to keep…"

_"So help me God."_

"Chad and Taylor have chosen rings to show the token of their love," Taylor's uncle said then looked at Troy. "The rings?"

Troy fished them out of his pocket and handed them over. Taylor's uncle handed Chad's ring to Taylor and Taylor's ring to Chad.

Chad slid the ring onto Taylor's finger and looked her straight in the eye and said, "This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am."

Then Taylor slid his ring on to his finger and said, "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

"By the power vested in me by God and the State of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Taylor's uncle declared. "Chad, you may kiss your bride."

Chad smiled as he pulled Taylor into his arms and planted a big, wet kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, she used her thumb in an attempt to clean off the lipstick that had smeared on his lips.

"It is an honor for me to introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Chad and Taylor Danforth," her uncle declared.

Chad wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist and they walked up the isle and went into the banquet room, followed by the wedding party and guests.

They were greeted by all their guests and posed for so many pictures that Chad was sure he'd go blind from all the flashes. Finally, he and Taylor got a second to themselves and he gave her a kiss.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you, too," she replied.

"I'm going go to the bathroom before Sharpay tells us to do something else," Chad told her.

"Okay," Taylor nodded.

Chad hurried out of the banquet room and went into the men's bathroom, but froze when he heard moaning.

"Oh, Zeke," he heard Sharpay whimper. "Oh, Zeke."

Chad's eyes opened wide as he realized what he'd walked in on then spun on his heel and went back to the party.

"That was fast," Taylor commented.

"Zeke and Sharpay are having sex," Chad hissed.

"What?" Taylor asked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I know what sex sounds like," Chad replied. "And believe me, that's what they were doing."

Across the room, Kelsi held her breath as Jason walked towards her with two glasses of punch.

"Hey," he greeted. "You look thirsty."

"Ah, thanks," Kelsi replied as her boyfriend, Neil, walked over with two glasses of punch.

"Here you go babe," Neil stopped when he saw she already had a glass of punch. "Where'd you get that one?"

"Jason got it for me," Kelsi replied. "Neil, this is Jason, Jason this is-"

"I'm her _boyfriend_," Neil stated.

Kelsi felt horrible as Jason's face fell. She wanted to call out to him as he turned and walked away, but she couldn't.

"Sorry, man, I wasn't aware she had a boyfriend," Jason replied. "Bye Kelsi." He left the banquet hall feeling like he had a knife stabbed in his heart. She'd done it to him again… would he ever learn?

Feeling his phone vibrate, Jason pulled it out of his pocket and answered it after seeing it was his manager Mark. "Hey, what's up?"

"I hope you're sitting down," Mark said.

"I am, why?" Jason asked.

"Because you're flying to Los Angeles, tonight," Mark told him.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because you just got a record deal and you need to sign it!" Mark exclaimed.

"What?! No way!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yes!" Mark replied. "There's a flight leaving Albuquerque in two hours, you need to be on that plane."

"I will be!" Jason replied. "I'll see you later." He hung up his phone and hurried back to the banquet room. He weaved through the guests and came to stop in front of Taylor and Chad. "Congrats, but I have to leave."

"Why are you leaving?" Taylor demanded. "You can't leave! We haven't done pictures yet."

"I have to leave, Taylor," Jason replied.

"Why?" Taylor asked, crossing her arms. "What's so important that you can't stay for a few more hours?"

"I got a recording contract and I have to sign it today," Jason told her in hushed tones.

"OH MY GOD!" Taylor exclaimed before she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. "That's awesome, Jason! You have to tell everyone."

"I don't want to steal you're thunder," Jason said, looking at Chad.

"I don't care!" Taylor exclaimed. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Everyone!! Everyone!! Jason Cross has a big announcement!" She pushed him forward then through her hands up when he didn't say anything. "Fine! I'll tell them!" She wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "Our very own Jason Cross just found out that he got a recording contract!"

Jason was met with hugs, handshakes and wishes of good luck as he exited the banquet room for a second time. He saw Kelsi in the hall and tried to continue walking but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry, Jason," she said, grabbing his arms. "I should have told you, but I-"

"Save it, Kelsi," he replied. "I don't want to hear it. Maybe someday we can talk about it, but I can't do that right now."

Kelsi nodded and watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight, she went back into the banquet hall and sat down at the table with Gabriella, Ryan, Troy and his girlfriend Sydney. They all looked happy and she was miserable and Neil didn't have any idea of what had even happened.

"Have fun in the bathroom, Sharpay?" Chad asked when she walked up to them.

"I wasn't-"

"He heard you and Zeke," Taylor cut her off then gave her friend a hug. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Sharpay smiled. "We're going to do the toasts now so I need to get Troy and Gabriella up here."

"So, Gabriella and I decided that instead of giving short little speeches, we're just going to do one big one," Troy said into the microphone. "When I was preparing my part, I talked to Taylor's mom and she told me that Taylor's dad knew the minute he met Chad that Chad was going to marry Taylor. But had he been there the day that Chad and Taylor met, I don't think he would have been so sure…

"I was there when Taylor and Chad met for the first time. It was first grade and our school had one of those dome shaped climby things-I don't know what they were called-but anyway, Chad figured out that if he laid under there, he could see up the girls skirts.

"So one day, he was lying under there and this little African-American girl with a million little braids realized what he was doing and she climbed down, went over to him and punched him in the face. Needless to say, his mom wasn't overly thrilled because after he got the black eye, he had to take his school pictures."

Everyone laughed.

"So then in third, Taylor, Chad and I were all in Mrs. Sani's class and when he realized how smart Taylor was, Chad decided that he was going to marry her. But that only lasted for like three weeks, because he found out that she thought that Franky Peters was cuter than him and he vowed to hate her for the rest of his life…. you can all see how well that worked…"

"Unlike Chad and Troy who met when they were in preschool, I met Taylor in the middle of our junior year of high school and when I was thinking about what I was going to say, I thought back to the first day we all met," Gabriella said, taking over. "Troy had accidently called me and Mrs. Darbus gave me, Troy, Sharpay and Ryan detention for having our cell phones out. Then she Chad detention for telling her that Troy couldn't have detention because of basketball practice.

"But then something strange happened. Chem Club president Taylor McKessie, made fun of Chad Danforth and got herself detention. Now at the time, I thought nothing of it, after all, I didn't know any of them. But now that I think about it, I noticed a pattern, if Chad got detention, Taylor got detention.

"Which led me to the conclusion that Taylor liked Chad, but wouldn't admit it… so she just tried to be around him as much as she could…including, taking detention from him. Then they worked together to break me and Troy up and suddenly, they were dating. And they've been together ever since…"

"So please join us in toasting to Chad and Taylor, our favorite secret lovers," Troy said.

"To Chad and Taylor," the others echoed.

The rest of the reception passed quickly and after changing into casual clothes, Chad and Taylor were hurrying out to their car under the stream of bubbles their family and friends were blowing on them. He opened the door for her then closed it after she was inside safely before he ran around the car and got into the drivers seat. He started the engine and pulled away with pop cans tied to his bumper.

They drove for a few miles before they got to a gas station where he pulled the cans off his car and filled up the gas tank. Then they drove to a bed and breakfast in Santa Fe, just an hour away.

"It's beautiful," Taylor said as she looked at the private bed and breakfast.

Chad parked the car then he pulled out their luggage as she got out of the car.

They checked in and were led by an elderly woman to a garden cottage behind the main building. She handed them the key to it then left.

"It's beautiful," Taylor smiled as she looked around the large room. "I'm glad we chose this place."

"I am too," Chad nodded as he set their suitcases on the window seat. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to her, his eyes locked with hers. He wrapped his arms around his bride and kissed her.

"I love you, Chad," she said, pulling away.

"I love you, too," he replied.

"I'll be right back," she told him before she grabbed her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom.

Chad looked around and decided to close the curtains on all the windows. It made the room darker, but at the same time, more romantic.

"You almost done in there?" He called.

"Almost," she called back.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and snapped his fingers while he waited. Hearing the door open, he looked up and his breath got caught in his throat for the second time that day as she walked out of the bathroom in a thigh-high, silky, white nighty.

"You look really sexy, Chad," Taylor smirked as she walked over to him. "I wish your hair was down though."

Chad's eyes locked with hers as he reached his hands back and pulled the rubbe rband from his hair. He smirked and shook his head, letting the springy locks move around. "That better?" He asked.

"Mmm, yes," Taylor nodded as she pulled him to his feet and kissed him. "I left something in the bathroom for you."

"Do I have to get it now?" He asked her. She nodded and he went into the bathroom and found a box sitting on the counter. He opened it and pulled out a pair of silky, white boxers. He smirked and stripped off all his clothes then pulled on the white boxers.

He left the bathroom and found her lying on the bed, waiting for him. He hopped onto the bed and positioned his body over hers before he lowered his lips to hers. Their tongues danced together as they kissed and he ran his hand up and down her side over the silky material.

She pushed him up then rolled on top of him as her body began to ache for him. There had been no verbal decision for them not to have sex in the month leading up to their wedding, it was just something they had both decided to do on their own and neither pushed for anything different.

She broke their kiss and pulled her nighty over her head, exposing her naked chest to him. His hands found her soft, sensitive mounds of flesh and massaged them as she moaned in pleasure. She rocked her hips over his lower half and could feel his hard manhood pressing against the silky fabric of his boxers.

She slid off his body and helped him slid his boxers down before she climbed back on top of him. She guided his manhood into her hot core and rode him as their lips locked once again. She pulled her lips away from his as her body grew closer to its release point.

His hands cupped her hips, guiding her up and down the shaft of his manhood. He let out a throaty groan as he came inside of her and she cried out as she came.

"I love you, Taylor Danforth," he whispered as she stared down at him, her naked chest heavy.

"I love you, too, Chad Danforth," she smiled before she leaned back and put her hand on the small bump. "And I love you, too, baby Danforth."

"We both love you," Chad said as he placed his hands on her stomach. His eyes met hers and he smiled. He was a blessed man.

_Lyric credits (in order of appearance in chapter) "I Loved Her First" by Heartland, "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts_

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... I wanted to finish it last night but I found myself too tired and struggling to write (not to mention distracted by the Red Sox baseball game).. Then this afternoon I went to the wedding of a guy who's like my little brother and I found myself inspired to write Taylor and Chad's wedding and I'm very happy with the way it turned out.

But anyway, as soon as I post this I will updating the Against the Odds website you can find the url in my profile with a couple new extras: the first is "pictures" of Chad's mom's house that I made using the Sims2 and the second is pictures of stuff from the wedding, Taylor's dress, the bouquets, the bridesmaids dresses, the flower girl dresses, the rings and the cake.

So anyway... I need to go write a paper for my spanish class so I guess I'll say goodbye for now... but I'll leave you with the title of Chapter 16 and let you guys try to figure out what's going to happen in it ;)

Blue or Pink?


	17. Chapter 16: Blue or Pink?

I suck, I know... thanks to xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, itsasimpleILYx3, ScRuPuLoUs, Always-Here-Imani, CuteANDSexxxy17, corbinbleulover1015, RissaIzDeBomb, Yellow-queen18 and chaylorlover101 for reviewing the last chapter :-D

* * *

**Chapter 16: Blue or Pink?**

Going to Sydney's after work was becoming a habit that Troy thoroughly enjoyed-even if it had only been a habit for three days. He parked his truck in the guest spot closest to Sydney's place and ran up the stairs and knowing the door would be unlocked, he knocked twice then let himself in.

"Honey, I'm home," he called teasingly.

"Good, the house is a mess and you won't believe what your children did today," Sydney teased right back.

Troy grinned as he took off his shoes then went into the kitchen where he found her dressed in a pair of jeans and a violet tank top with a apron on top, cooking what smelt like chicken.

"Smells good," he commented as he peered into the pan in front of her. "But I think you made too much."

"I made some for us and some for Chad and Taylor," Sydney replied.

"Why?"

"Because they get home tonight and they'll probably be hungry and tired from their honeymoon."

"Why would they-" he stopped when he figured out the answer on his own. "Thanks. Now I have images of Chad and Taylor-" he stopped again and shook his head as a disgusted look crossed his face.

Sydney laughed. "When my cousin went on her honeymoon she and her husband lost give pounds," she told him.

"That's crazy!" Troy shook his head. "Don't get my wrong, I love sex, probably more than the next guy, but I have to eat."

"Which is why I made them dinner," Sydney smiled. "Besides, you are always talking about how you and Chad are practically brothers and I think making them dinner would be a good way to show Taylor she's welcome in the family."

Troy looked at her unconvinced.

"It might make up for the fact you tried to break them up."

Troy sighed and looked at her. "You aren't going to give up until I agree are you?"

She smiled.

"Fine." He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Excellent. Call Chad and tell him not to stop anywhere for dinner."

"Ok, but you owe me," Troy stated. "I mean, I've worked hard all day and now-"

"Call Chad and I'll make it all worth your while later," Sydney cut him off.

Troy pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Chad.

"Hello?" Taylor answered Chad's phone as Chad sped down the freeway.

"Hey, it's Troy."

"Who is it?" Chad asked Taylor.

"It's Troy," she said to him before asking Troy, "What's up?"

"Where are you guys?" Troy asked.

"Thirty minutes away from home," Taylor replied. "Why?"

"Have you guys eaten dinner yet?" Troy asked.

"No."

"Good, 'cause Sydney made chicken tonight for dinner and she made extra for the two of you," Troy told her.

"Aww! That was nice of her," Taylor cooed. "Can I talk to her?"

"Uh, hold on," Troy held the phone out to Sydney. "It's Taylor, she wants to talk to you."

Troy listened to Sydney's side of the conversation and furrowed his brows in confusion when Sydney ended the call with, "Okay, we'll meet you there in a few."

"Where are we meeting them?" He asked after Sydney gave him back the phone.

"We're eating dinner with them at their place," Sydney replied. "And since I've been informed that you have a key to their place, why don't you go over there and set the table?"

"I'll wait for you," Troy replied.

"Please, Troy?" Sydney gave him a pouty face.

"Why is this so important to you?" Troy asked her.

"I don't have any siblings, Troy," she stated. "And you don't either. So if we end up together, Chad and Taylor's babies are going to be the only nieces and nephews that I-we'll- have. Not to mention the fact that Chad and Taylor are the most important people in your life and I want them to like me."

"They do like you," Troy insisted.

"You don't understand, Troy," she sighed. "Taylor and Gabriella are best friends and I don't want Taylor to think of me as being the woman who kept you and Gabriella apart." She paused. "Especially since you and Gabriella-"

"Taylor isn't like that," Troy stated. "Sure, she's loyal to Gabriella, but Gabriella and I were over long before you came into the picture." He took her hand. "And what happened between me and Gabriella was a mistake. We were drinking and rehashing memories. It just sort of happened, but like I told you before, I thought of you the whole time."

"I know," Sydney said. "And Gabriella thought of Ryan."

"Say what?" Troy looked at her confused. "What makes you say that?"

"She told me at the wedding," Sydney shrugged. "When you decorating Chad's car, she and I talked and she stressed that the sex between the two of you meant nothing. Then she added that between she and I, the sex wasn't good and you two bitched at each other and that she thought of Ryan the whole time…"

"Well that does a lot for my ego," Troy sighed.

"Hey, I didn't say I agreed with her," Sydney stated turning his frown into a smile.

"Okay, so if Gabriella doesn't think you stole me, why would Taylor?" Troy asked after a few seconds.

"I guess you're right," Sydney said.

"I'm always right," Troy smirked and Sydney slapped his chest. "Ow!"

"Go over to Chad and Taylor's and set the table," Sydney told him.

"Fine," Troy replied. He gave her a quick kiss then went over to Chad and Taylors's and was putting the last fork down when Taylor came into the apartment. "Hi Ta-" he stopped when she breezed by him not as much as a hello.

When he saw that Chad wasn't following, Troy went outside and found his best friend unloading luggage from his car.

"Want some help?" He asked.

"That'd be great," Chad nodded turning his face to Troy for the first time. "I don't think Taylor and I will be much company tonight."

"Good, 'cause that means I can take Sydney home and-" Troy stopped when he saw Taylor coming out of the apartment.

"Sorry about that Troy," Taylor smiled as she put her hands in the pockets of her khaki shorts. "I had to pee really bad."

"It's okay," he replied as he saw Chad slip his arm around Taylor's waist. His heart stirred when he saw Taylor glance over her shoulder and gave Chad a smile that lit up her whole face and his as well. "Alright, lovebirds, let's get your luggage inside then I'll go get Sydney and the food."

After Troy returned with Sydney and the food, the two couples sat down at the table and ate their meal, which earned rave reviews from Chad, Taylor and Troy. They talked as they ate then moved the conversation into the kitchen where they worked as a group to clean up the dinner dishes. Then Troy and Sydney went back to her place, leaving Chad and Taylor to catch up on their sleep.

Since she was going to summer school, Taylor and Chad spent the final three days of her short summer break catching up on all of the things they'd let slide over the final weeks before the wedding: laundry, mail, email, etc.

Saturday afternoon, Taylor accompanied Troy and Chad-in Troy's truck-to her sister Jenni's house to pick up the baby furniture that Jenni was getting rid of since she'd moved Annie to a big girl bedroom set. She and Jenni had stood to the side and watched Troy, Chad and Jenni's husband Matt load the mix matched crib, table and dresser into the bed of Troy's truck.

They returned to Chad and Taylor's apartment, expecting to find Zeke waiting to help unload the furniture, but found him helping Troy's dad wrestle a washing machine into the apartment.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked, walking over to where Chad's mom was standing with Troy's mom.

"Jack and I got a new washer and dryer," Troy's mom explained. "And we were just going to get rid of our old ones, but then I talked to Jade and she told me that you guys had a washer and dryer hookup in your apartment, but no washer and dryer."

"Thank you so much," Taylor gave Troy's mom a hug then Chad's mom one, too. "No more trekking across the street to do laundry-" she smiled at her mother-in-law "-or visiting our mommies for the sole purpose of doing our laundry."

It wasn't until a few hours later that Chad and Taylor found themselves standing in their baby's nursery. With Jack, Troy and Zeke's help, they had rearranged the furniture in the room and moved the computer desk out to the main part of the apartment to create what was quickly becoming Taylor's favorite room in the house. Sure the room was still a little bare, but once they found out the sex of the baby, the room would take on it's final transformation.

Monday morning came too soon for Taylor and Chad's liking and marked the first day of classes for Taylor and the first day back to work for Chad-and it didn't start too well.

With a nine o'clock class, Taylor had gotten up early and was showered and dressed by the time Chad climbed out of bed at 7:30. While he showered, she ate her breakfast and let Maddy into the apartment when Victoria dropped her off. She set up niece up with a bowl of cereal then when back into her and Chad's bedroom to finish getting ready.

After his shower, Chad left his and Taylor's room to get breakfast. He grabbed a bowl, a spoon and the milk and set them on the counter before he reached above the fridge to grab his cereal-only to find it missing.

"Taylor, where's my cereal?" He called.

"It's out here, Uncle Chad," he heard Maddy say.

Scratching his head, Chad stepped out of the kitchen and saw Maddy sitting at the table eating a bowl of his cereal. He forced a smile on his face before he hurried back to his and Taylor's room.

"Why is Maddy here and why is she eating _my_ cereal?" He asked his wife.

"She's going to work with you," Taylor replied. "And it's just cereal, Chad, we can buy more."

"What do you mean she's going to work with me?" Chad asked. "Why can't somebody bring her at 10?"

"Tori has to be at work at nine," Taylor replied. "So there's nobody to take her then."

"So what do I do with her before everyone else gets there?" Chad asked.

"Just get her something to color," Taylor shrugged. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this, Chad."

"It is a big deal, Tay," Chad stated. "You didn't even _ask_ me before you _volunteered_ me."

"Well _excuse_ me for thinking that you wanted to be helpful," Taylor snapped before she disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door.

Chad sighed and pulled on his t-shirt before he went back out to the kitchen. He took his bowl, spoon and the milk out to the table and joined Maddy.

"Me and Aunt Taylor made our lunches," Maddy informed him. "We got peanut butter and jelly."

"That was nice of her," Chad said. "Finish your cereal quickly so we can leave."

"Will Uncle Troy be there today?" Maddy asked as she and Chad walked out to the car five minutes later.

"Uncle Troy?" Chad was confused. Maddy didn't have an Uncle Troy. "You mean my best friend?" Maddy nodded. "When did you start calling him Uncle Troy?"

"He told me I could," Maddy replied.

"When? At the wedding?" Chad asked. Maddy shook her head. "Then when did you see him?"

"Last week at the boys and girls' club," Maddy replied. "He works there, too."

When they got to the club, Chad told Maddy to grab some coloring stuff then led her to his office, only to find Troy sitting in his chair.

"Hi Uncle Troy!" Maddy greeted before she turned to Chad. "See, I told you he works here."

"Yes you did," Chad smiled. "But the question is why didn't _Uncle_ Troy tell me?"

"Wanted it to be a surprise," Troy shrugged. "Bu the way, Cynthia gave me permission to chill in your office. She didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't, just get out of my chair," Chad told him then turned to Maddy to tell her to sit at the desk in the hall but found her missing. He stepped out of his office and found her talking to Hilary, one of the high school staff members. "Maddy, come here please."

"Yes, Uncle Chad?" She asked, directing her big browns at him.

"You can't run off like that, you scared me," he said as he ruffled her hair. "Why don't you sit down at this table and color for awhile, okay?"

"I could take her downstairs," Hilary offered. "I don't have anything else I need to do."

"Are you sure?" Chad asked her.

"Positive," Hilary nodded.

"Behave," Chad called after his niece before he headed back to his office where he found Troy still in his chair. "I thought I told you to get out of my chair."

"I'm getting there, geez," Troy muttered as he stood up and sat down on another chair. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Not that I want to talk about it, or that I even need to give you a explanation, Taylor and I had a tiff this morning," Chad replied as he sat down at his desk.

"What was the fight about?"

"Didn't I just say I _didn't_ want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, but I know you and you'll be a pain in the ass until you do."

"Fine. We had an argument because she volunteered me to bring Maddy to work with me every morning because there isn't anybody to bring her later in the morning." He sighed. "And it's not like it's that big of a deal for her to come with me in the morning, it's just that Taylor assumed I would and didn't even both to ask me.

"And now I feel like a god damn jackass. Taylor was so mad at me this morning, she locked herself in the bathroom and didn't even say goodbye when Maddy and I left. It's not supposed to be like that for me and Taylor, Troy. We're supposed to have the perfect marriage and -"

"Whoa, time out there dude," Troy cut his friend off. "There is no such thing as a perfect marriage. Everybody fights, it's a part of life and it makes life interesting. So you and Taylor had a fight about her assuming you'd do something, that's okay, it's something that you'll both learn from and it won't happen a lot."

"I guess you're right," Chad sighed. "And where the hell did you come up with that stuff? I mean three months ago you'd be ecstatic that Taylor and I had a fight."

"I'm dating a psychologist, well a recent psychology graduate who as we speak is sitting in a lecture hall beginning the pursuit of her doctorate," Troy replied. "Plus, I think that's something in the sex." Chad laughed. "I'm serious. Psychologists know how to get into your brain and I swear Sydney does something during sex that like messes with my brain and makes me-"

"Makes you what?" Chad promoted when Troy didn't finish his something.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Troy shook his head. "I should uh-"

"If I didn't know any better Troy, I'd say you were in _love_ with Sydney," Chad teased. "But if you were, I'd have to get some people together and try to break the two of you up."

"Fuck you," Troy hissed before he left the room.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Chad and he was beyond ready to go home after the last kids left the club, but knew he had to stay for a staff meeting. By the time he got home it was ten til eight and he was antsy to see Taylor.

"Tay?" He called after he let himself into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He looked around the apartment, but found it empty. He went into the kitchen and found a note from her on the whiteboard saying she'd gone to a movie with Gabriella.

He heated up leftover chili then sat down in front of the TV to watch while he ate. When he was finished he took his dishes into the kitchen and did them before he went into his and Taylor's room to change into a pair of basketball shorts.

"Chad?" He heard her call. He opened his mouth to call back and say he was in the bedroom, but the words died on his lips when he saw her standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously as they closed the space between them.

"I shouldn't have volunteered you without asking you first," Taylor said as she pressed her forehead against his. "I just didn't -"

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," he said. "I want you to depend on me and I want to help you and your family. I just have to get used to having siblings that can call at a moments notice in hopes that we can help them out."

"I love you, Chad," she said as she laid her head on his chest. "I don't like fighting with you." She yawned.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he suggested. While she changed into her pajamas he locked up the apartment and turned off the lights. Then he climbed into bed next to her with his body facing hers. He rested his head against her chest as their arms wrapped around each other and their legs entwined.

Chad woke up several hours later to a weird feeling which he quickly realized was the baby moving.

"I think we have a soccer player in there," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah," Chad nodded and glanced over her shoulder at the clock behind her. "And an early riser, it's not even six yet."

"Our baby just wanted to remind us that he or she is there," Taylor replied. "I can't wait until Thursday when we get to find out what we're having."

"Me either," Chad nodded. "I want it to be a little girl."

"You do, why?"

"I don't know. I guess since I'm a guy, I know what that's like and frankly, I don't know if I'm ready to deal with a little me." He smiled. "But having you and a beautiful baby that looks like you would be amazing. It would be just me and my girls."

"Chad Danforth, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Taylor said as tears pooled in her eyes. She turned her face towards his and kissed him.

Chad closed his eyes as his lips moved against hers, but opened when he felt her hand rubbing his back. "Baby, don't start something you don't intend on finishing," he whispered, his voice gruffer than normal.

"We have time," she replied, locking his eyes with her own. "But only in the shower."

"That's okay by me," Chad smirked and kissed her lips quickly before they untangled their bodies and went into the bathroom.

He turned on the water then watched as she pulled her nightshirt over her head, exposing a pair of blank panties and the bump that got bigger with each passing day. He helped her step into the shower before he pulled off his basketball shorts and boxers and climbed in behind her.

Pulling her from the spray of the shower, he wrapped his arms around her body and brought their lips back together. Their hands grazed each others wet bodies as the temperature of the water beating down on them fueled the temperature inside of them.

She could feel his manhood poking her in the stomach as his hands traveled down her body. As his hand reached her core, she parted her legs as far as she could and he slipped his middle finger into her velvet folds. Wanting more pleasure, she lifted up her foot and rested it on the side of the tub, giving him better access.

"Chad," she cried out as he sank to his knees in front of her and lapped at her folds until she was gripping his shoulders as she came. He kissed up her wet body then slid his manhood into her hot sex, thoroughly enjoying the way her walls surrounded him completely. They went several minutes before he shot his seed into her and she came again around his manhood.

After recovering, Taylor stepped under the hot spray and closed her eyes as the water splashed over her body and rolled over her bre-Chad took a deep breath and shook his head. He knew there was no time for a round two this morning.

"I think I'm going to go finish my shower in the other bathroom," he told her. He gave her a kiss then grabbed his shower stuff and a towel and finished his shower in the other shower.

When he got to work, Maddy ran off to help Hilary setup and Chad found Troy sitting in his chair, but he didn't care. He just sat down in the chair closest to him and leaned back.

"Well somebody had make up sex last night," Troy laughed.

"We didn't have sex last night," Chad told him. "You don't always have to have sex after you make up, Troy. Taylor and I were simply happy with holding each other."

"You mean, you two had a fight and made up but you didn't get make up sex?" Troy stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't get make up sex, I just said we didn't have sex last night," Chad smirked. "We had good morning sex."

"Thank god, cause I was gonna be like 'dude, you're wiped'," Troy laughed.

"Yeah, whatever," Chad rolled his eyes. "Can you do me a favor and pick up Maddy from my place on Thursday morning?"

"Why, you and Taylor planning to have good morning sex again?" Troy teased.

"I have no idea, it's not one of those things you plan," Chad grinned. "But, actually, it's so we can go to our doctor's appointment and find out the sex of the baby."

"Well in that case, hell yeah I can pick up Maddy," Troy nodded. "Maybe, I'll take her out for some breakfast or something."

Thursday morning, Chad sighed as Maddy complained about not getting to go with Chad and Taylor to the doctor's appointment.

"Maddy, you'll be bored there," Taylor told her niece. "You'll have more fun with Troy at the club."

"But I wanna know what the baby is," Maddy whined. "Plus Aunt Taylor, please?"

Taylor sighed and looked at Chad. He could tell Maddy's pleading was wearing thin on Taylor.

"It's up to you," he whispered.

"Alright," Taylor said, giving into her niece. "But I don't want to hear once that you're bored."

"You won't!" Maddy exclaimed.

"Thanks for coming over, Troy," Chad said. "I guess Maddy and I will see you in a couple hours."

"No problem," Troy smiled. "I think I'll go wake up my girlfriend and maybe have some of that GMS you rave about, Chad."

"What's GMS?" Maddy asked as she followed the adults out to the car.

"Nothing, sweetie," Taylor replied. "I'll meet you guys at the doctors' office."

Fifteen minutes later, Taylor and Chad sat side-by-side in the waiting room while Maddy played with toys in the kids' area. When Taylor's name was called, she left Chad in the waiting room with Maddy with the promise to have somebody come get the two of them when it was time.

Chad tapped his foot more out of boredom than anything else as he waited for somebody to come get him. He flipped through several parenting magazines to pass the time and almost forgot about Maddy when a nurse came out to get them.

"Come on Mads," he called to Taylor's niece then took her hand when she ran over to him. They followed the nurse into the room Taylor was in and took Taylor's hand when he got to her.

"Hello Chad," Dr. Cross smiled then turned her attention to Maddy. "Let me guess, you're Taylor's niece Maddy." The little girl nodded. "Are you ready to find out whether your new cousin is going to be a boy or a girl?" The little girl nodded eagerly. "Alright."

Chad, Taylor and Maddy all watched the screen as the black and white image came up on the monitor. Taylor squeezed his hand as they watched their baby move.

"We've got ten fingers and ten toes," Dr. Cross said. "And from the way the baby is positioned, it's clear that she wants you guys to know that she's a little girl. Congratulations."

Chad beamed as he watched the black and white image of his baby girl. He was going to be the father of a beautiful baby girl. A baby girl-his little Kami or Mia.

* * *

I am sooooooo sorry it's taken me nearly a month to get this story updated... hangs head in shame On top of having three weeks of midterms and being out with the flu this past weekend, I've had a massive writers block... I find myself writing, but not liking a single thing I write... this chapter was started in four or five different places... and when I finally got past the spot that was giving me trouble I was able to write it... so I'm crossing my fingers that the last four chapters will come easier for me...

But anyway... who's excited that Chad and Taylor are going to have a baby girl?? When I started this brainstorming for this story and decided that Taylor was going to be pregnant, I knew right away that they were going to have a baby girl. Can't you just see jocky Chad going gah-gag over his little girl??

Anyway... I can't make any promises that I'll get the next chapter out soon... I have three and a half weeks of classes before summer starts and even then, my summer is going to be cut a little short since I have to take a summer course... but oh well... I want to finish this story and that's one of my main goals... then I'll get started on some of the other stories I have up my selves.

And since you guys are all awesome for sticking by me even though I suck at updating lately-and when I do you get long-winded spiels like this one-I'll give you a little teaser about a story I have in the works:

_It was a dream come true for Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton. They'd been best friends, practically brothers, since they were 4-years-old and now, after the marriage of Chad's mom Zoey to Troy's dad Jack, they were officially brothers._

_It had taken their parents ten years to finally start dating each other then at the end of Troy and Chad's junior year of high school, Jack and Zoey had taken the boys out to dinner and announced they were getting married at the end of the summer before school started back up._

_Since they were all going to move into Jack and Troy's house, Chad moved in with them early in the summer-not that he hadn't already practically lived with them-while his mom went to live with her parents because their house had sold so quickly._

_Living with Troy and Jack-his brother and dad-was as awesome as Chad had always dreamed it would be. They'd spent the first week of Chad living there decorating his room and making it into a room that Chad thought was better than Troy's._

_Everyday after work, Zoey would come over and they'd eat dinner together: whether they were snacking on pizza, something from the barbeque or one of his mom's crazy recipes-that always tasted awesome until she revealed the ingredients._

_The summer passed quickly for the Bolton-Danforth family and before they knew it, the wedding had come and gone and Chad and Troy were on their own for a few days while their parents honeymooned._

_"Where are you going?" Chad asked as he leaned against the wall as Troy stood in the bathroom shaving._

_"Got a date," Troy replied._

_"Ah, well, have fun," Chad said then turned and went to his room. That was the biggest difference between himself and Troy-Troy had a lot of dates and Chad had next to none. That was partly attributed to the fact that he spent a lot of his time focused on his sports-basketball and baseball-but the fact that he had a hard time finding a girl that would date him was another part of it._

_Sure there were girls out that that wanted to date him, but not any that he liked back. All the girls he liked were interested in Troy…_

With that I'll leave you guys wondering what's going to happen next in Against the Odds (hint, it'll be **HOT**) and _hopefully_ leave you wanting to read more of the new story.


	18. Chapter 17: Up In Flames

I know...I know... I haven't updated in forever... but in my defense, I've been really busy with school and I have finals next week... but then I start working full time until the 23rd when I have to start summer school... but that's only for 6 weeks, then I'll have from August 1st (don't expect and update, I'm seeing Corbin Bleu in concert!) until September 28 for summer vacation! Whoops... that should have gone down there... so uh...

Thanks to xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, CuteANDSexxxy17, Chaylorlovr58, itsasimpleILYx3, caliciara, Yellow-queen18, Always-Here-Imani, RissaIzDeBomb and Kikyz for reviewing the last chapter! You guys rock my socks!!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Up In Flames**

Laying on her side, Sharpay watched Zeke sleep next to her. She envied, and slightly despised, his ability to fall asleep quickly-especially after sex.

In the four weeks since Chad and Taylor had gotten married, Sharpay had spent all but a couple nights with Zeke-mostly at his place, but occasionally at hers. Where ever they were, their roommates weren't there. Zeke's house was empty since Jason was in California, Troy had all but moved in with Sydney and Sharpay didn't know where her brother was, she just knew that he wasn't around. Ironically, she had know idea where Gabriella had been either and she really didn't care where Kelsi was spending her time.

Climbing out of Zeke's bed, Sharpay slipped on her pink, silk robe and went upstairs. She turned on the stove and boiled water for tea, hoping that soothing drink would help her brain calm down enough so she could sleep.

Sharpay didn't need a doctor to tell her why she couldn't sleep; she knew why-her future.

It was like she had told bbboy08 in one of her last emails – she wanted to do right by her family, but she also wanted to right by herself.

Sharpay knew the risk of going against her father's wishes-hell, her mom sent money to her to give to Zeke to help buy food so she could help Ryan out without him and their dad finding out. She saw the pain crossed her mother's face when someone asked about Ryan-she couldn't do that to her. Then there was her dad, he tried to not show his emotions, but Sharpay could see his pain. She had even caught him in Ryan's old room, just sitting there motionless among the pictures and father-son trophies-among others-that remained in there.

Ryan was suffering too, even if he wouldn't admit it. The tension that surrounded the Evans family had begun to effect his acting and while Sharpay was still irritated with the attitude that had followed him home from England, she hated to see art suffering.

Yet, there was something in his suffering that made her proud of her brother. Ryan had made the decision to live his life the way he wanted to and had risked everything – family, money and a roof over his head-to get it. And all by himself.

Sharpay knew that she could never do something like that, especially not by herself.

Finished with her tea, Sharpay returned to Zeke's room and climbed back into bed with him, but sleep still wouldn't come to her. It wasn't the issue of her future anymore-not completely-now it was more, it was about her future with Zeke. If she got disowned, would he still want to be with her?

Without thinking, Sharpay reached over and shook Zeke until he woke up and grumbled a "What?"

"I need to ask you something," she told him.

"Okay," he mumbled as he tried to fight off the sleep that threatened.

"Would you still want to be with me if my dad disowned me?" She asked. She waited a few seconds for his answer, but sighed when she realized he'd fallen back asleep. She frowned and tried to wake him up again, but he didn't respond. She climbed out of the bed and left the room.

Sometime later, Zeke woke up thinking that Sharpay waking him up had all been a dream. Then on his way back from the bathroom, he noticed that Sharpay's side of the bed was empty and when he touched it, it was cold-a sign that she hadn't been there for a while.

As he went to look for her, Zeke hoped that he had really been dreaming, but as he took each step up the spiral staircase that led to the kitchen he felt less and less confident about it having been just a dream.

He found her stretched out on the couch watching the Style channel.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, trying to get her talking.

It didn't work. She wouldn't even look at him.

With a sigh he grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, glaring at him as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "I was watching that!"

"We both know that you've seen that episode 2 times," he stated. "We both also know that you were trying to talk to me and I fell asleep and for that I feel bad. But I'm awake and ready to listen, now."

"Alright," Sharpay said, slowly. "Would you still want to be with me if I had no money?"

Zeke felt like he had been slapped in the face. Why would she ask him such a thing? He _loved_ her.

"Shar, I love you," he said, taking her hands in his. "I'd love you if you were fat, if you had no teeth and even if you had no hair."

Sharpay shuddered at the imagery and he laughed.

"Your money means nothing to me, Shar," Zeke stated. "What propelled you to ask?"

"My dad wants me to take over Lava Springs," Sharpay told him. "But that is the last thing I want to do." She sighed. "But I know if I go against his wishes I'll be disowned, just like Ryan."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go to beauty school," she smiled. "I think -"

Zeke stopped listening as she rattled on about her love of everything having to do with beauty. His brain was on overload as he compared what Sharpay had told him to what looking4the1 had said. The similarities between the two were uncanny, except for looking4the1's boyfriend. Though, when he thought about the reports on her relationship status with her boyfriend, it was very similar to his with Sharpay, when he and Shar had ups looking4the1 had ups with her boyfriend and the same with the downs.

"Shar, are you looking4the1?" He heard himself ask.

"I think I've already found him," she replied, flirtatiously.

"No. I'm talking about online, at the school's single chat room are you looking4the1?"

Sharpay looked at him confused before nodding slowly.

"I'm bbboy08."

"What!? Are you seriously?!"

Zeke nodded.

"It's like fate," she laughed. "But, out of curiosity, what do the b's stand for?"

"Basketball and baking," he replied. "I wasn't feeling very creative."

"I like it," Sharpay smiled. "And you."

"I like you, too," he said, seriously. "I'm here for you, money or no money. And you always have a home with me."

"Will you go with me to tell my dad when he and my mom get back from Australia?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he said. "I wouldn't want to be any where else."

--

The next Saturday, Chad got up early and set to work making a breakfast feast for Taylor since it was her 21st birthday. He was scrambling eggs when she came into the kitchen in a pair of his basketball shorts.

"Morning birthday girl," he said, turning to give her a quick kiss before he returned to scrambling the eggs.

"Can I help?" She asked, her hands resting on her swollen belly.

"Nope, I've got everything under control," he replied. "Today is all about you and you don't get to do anything but relax."

"But I don't like to do nothing," Taylor pouted as she opened the fridge and pulled out the jar of dill pickles. "Put this on my eggs, okay?"

"Our baby girl is going to have some strange eating habits the way you eat," he teased and she swatted him in the butt. "I'm just saying."

"Do we really have to hang around here today and do nothing?" Taylor asked as he poured the egg batter into the pan.

"I guess not, what do you have in mind?" He asked.

"As comfy as your basketball shorts are, I need some actual maternity clothes," Taylor replied. "My sisters offered me theirs, but Tori's clothes are like a million feet too long and Jenni's clothes are a million sizes too small."

"We're talking like a couple stores right," he said after turning to look at her. "Not like wandering through every store at the mall, right?"

"Right," Taylor nodded. "I can't do much more than that right now. Not with this heat wave and my feet swelling up to twice their normal size."

"I think your feet look as hot as ever," Chad replied.

"Yeah right," Taylor scoffed.

"I'm serious," he said as he turned off the stove. "Your feet are hot."

"You're disgusting," Taylor laughed as he opened the jar of pickles and sprinkled some on her eggs. "More, baby, and do we have any hot sauce?"

"You're eating habits are disgusting," Chad shook his head. He left her in the kitchen to get the hot sauce from the fridge and he carried their plates out to the table.

After they finished eating, Chad did the dishes while Taylor took a shower and got dressed then he got dressed and they left for the mall.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but where to first?" He asked her.

"The motherhood store," Taylor replied. "Tori said they had reasonable prices, then I want to go to Old Navy, that's where Jenni got her clothes."

An hour later, they walked into Old Navy with Chad carrying four bags from the first store. Taylor had spent nearly a hundred and fifty dollars on sale items like shorts, jeans, and shirts and Chad had convinced her to splurge on a pair of khaki green cargo shorts she'd seen and liked but didn't want to buy because they weren't on sale.

On their way to the maternity section, they got side tracked by the baby section and Taylor convinced Chad to let her spend the rest of her birthday money on stuff for the baby. They left the store half an hour later with a pink blanket, two sets of pink onesies – one set with short sleeves and the other with long sleeves, and a pink sweater.

Before going home, Chad stopped at Target and after promising to be right back, he ran into the store and purchased a pack of small pink hangers. Returning the car, he put them in the trunk and refused to tell Taylor what he had purchased until they were in the nursery.

"I wish I had smaller hangers," Taylor sighed as she ran her hands over the little clothes.

"Funny you should say that," Chad smirked as he pulled the hangers out of the bag.

"Chad!" She squealed and hurried over to him. They embraced and she gave him a kiss. "You are the best husband ever."

"I know," he smirked. He tore open the package and twirled the small hangers around his finger. "You ready-"

"Oh my god!" Taylor exclaimed, grabbing her stomach. "Chad, get over here."

"What?! What's wrong?!" He demanded as he stumbled over his feet to her.

"She's kicking," Taylor told him as her eyes filled up with tears. She put Chad's hand on her stomach and watched his face as he felt the baby kick against his hand. She sniffed then chuckled when she saw his eyes tear up. "I love you, Chad."

"I love you, too," he replied, pulling her into his arms once again.

--

The following Tuesday, Taylor climbed out of her air-conditioned car and into the hot mid-July heat. She had had two tests today and couldn't wait to go into her cool apartment and lay down on her bed with the fan she'd stolen from her mom's house pointed directly on her.

She grabbed her backpack from the backseat and walked up to the door. She slipped her key into the lock then pushed the door open. She dropped her backpack on the floor and kicked off her flip flops.

She could hear the dryer running and knew Gabriella must have been here recently. Assuming Gabriella had already left, Taylor headed for the kitchen, but froze when she saw Gabriella perched on the edge of the dryer, her shirt off and her bra around her waist with Ryan standing in front of her with his pants around his ankles.

"OH MY GOD!" Taylor exclaimed, startlingly the lovers.

"FUCK!" Ryan exclaimed at the same time Gabriella said, "Shit!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Taylor screamed at them, completely ignoring the fact that they were both quickly getting redressed.

"It's not what it looks like," Gabriella insisted.

"Oh, so you weren't fucking Ryan on my washing machine?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I think I'm gonna go," Ryan said. He glanced at both girls, before he quickly fled the apartment.

"What the hell was that, Gabriella?!" Taylor demanded.

"He came over with me to do laundry," Gabriella replied. "And we were just hanging out then one thing led to another and we started making out. Then I was unloading the dryer and he picked me up and put me on the dryer and-"

"I didn't ask for a detail report," Taylor snapped. "You're my most level headed friend, Gabriella. Where in the hell did you get the idea that this was okay?!"

"I didn't know you'd be home so early," Gabriella stated. "Usually you're not home until 2 on Tuesdays."

"Are you implying that you guys have done this before?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Once or twice," Gabriella replied, biting her lower lip. She had never seen Taylor this mad before, not at her at least.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU?!" Taylor yelled. "You've been having sex in my apartment?!" She opened her mouth to say something else, but no words would come out. "Give me your keys."

"Why?" Gabriella asked after handing them over. Taylor pulled the key to her and Chad's apartment off the keychain. "Hey! Why did you do that?!"

"I can't trust you anymore, Gabriella," Taylor stated as she shoved the key into her pocket. "And because of that, you don't get to have a key anymore." She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of cookies. "Finish your laundry and get out."

Gabriella winced as Taylor slammed the door and locked it. She didn't think that Taylor would be so mad about her and Ryan being together. She finished her laundry silently and was walking out the door when Chad pulled up.

"How it's going?" He asked as he watched her stuff her laundry basket into the backseat of her car. When her only reply was a forlorn face, he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Gab?"

"Taylor hates me," Gabriella sniffed, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to fall. "I did something really stupid and she yelled at me. She's never been mad at me, Chad, and she's pissed."

"What did you do?" Chad asked, narrowing his eyes.

"RyanandIhadsexonyourwasher," Gabriella mumbled.

"You and Ryan did _what _on _my_ washing machine?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"We were having sex and Taylor came home early," Gabriella sighed. "Ryan ran off and she rode into me and took away my key to your apartment."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Chad assured her. "She's been cranky lately, what with the heat, the moody swings that come with being pregnant, and the pressure that comes with school and not being able to sleep."

"I hope you're right, but my gut instinct tells me you're not," Gabriella replied. She climbed into her car and drove away.

Chad sighed and went into the apartment. He kicked off his shoes then headed for the bedroom. "Tay, baby, I'm home," he called as he knocked on the door. "Unlock the door."

She padded over to the door and opened in, revealing puffy red eyes and a tear stained face.

"Gabriella hates me, doesn't she?" She asked.

Chad wrapped his arms around his wife and assured her that Gabriella didn't hate her. He volunteered to drive her over to Gabriella's to talk to her but she turned him down, saying she understood if Gabriella never wanted to speak to her again.

Chad sighed an hour later as he made himself a peanut butter and honey sandwich. He had talked to Gabriella and asked her to come over to talk to Taylor, but both girls, no matter how many times he assured them that the other didn't hate them, wouldn't be the first to apologize and short of forcing the two girls to talk, there was little he could do.

Luckily for Chad, Gabriella called Taylor two days later, but not for the purpose of apologizing or fixing their relationship. He had listened to Taylor's side of the conversation and had only started paying attention when Taylor told Gabriella she'd be there in ten minutes.

"What's going on?" He asked as Taylor closed her cell phone.

"Gabriella just got home from work and found Kelsi in her room crying," Taylor explained as she grabbed a small overnight bag from the closet. "Apparently, when Neil went home for his grandma's funeral in April, he hooked up with his high school girlfriend. Long story short, she's pregnant and he dumped Kelsi and is going home to be with the ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," Chad frowned. "So you're going over there?"

"Yeah, we're calling a mandatory girls night," Taylor replied. "Though it will be interesting considering Sharpay and Kelsi aren't talking and Gabriella hates me…"

"Gabriella doesn't hate you," Chad said for what seemed like the millionth time in 48 hours. "You two just had a heated dispute and I think that once you two see each other you'll realize that neither of you hates the other."

Taylor opened her mouth to say something, but Chad silenced her with a finger to her lips. "You and Gabriella will be fine by night's end," he promised. "Believe me."

He gave her a slow kiss-mostly to comfort her, but also partly to entice her to stay home with him, or at least be a little late.

"Mmm, baby, I'd love to, but Kelsi needs me," Taylor whispered, pulling away. She kissed her finger then pressed it against his lips before she grabbed stuffed to wear to bed and clothes to wear in the morning. "You should call Zeke and Ryan and hang out with them, seeing as they too will be without their girls."

"I probably will," he replied. "Maybe we'll drag Troy away from Sydney for an hour or two."

Ten minutes later, he walked her out to her car and kissed her goodnight before he watched her drive away. Returning to the apartment, he went into the nursery and looked at the mix-matched furniture. He longed to give his little princess the best nursery money could provide, but seeing as though he and Taylor were lacking in money, they could only give her hand me downs.

The nursery of his dreams had light pink walls and pristine white furniture. It was a vision of everything that was sweet, innocent, pure and angelic. As his eyes gazed over the wood furniture that was in the room, an idea came to him.

He called Troy, Zeke and Ryan and told them to come over to his apartment in an hour. Then he went to Wal-mart and got everything he needed to make the nursery perfect. He wanted to surprise Taylor with the nursery; he just hoped she wouldn't be mad that he had done it without her.

Meanwhile with the girls, Taylor had arrived at the house and let herself in after knocking. She dropped her over night bag on the couch then put the pickle relish she'd brought with her in the fridge.

"Hey."

She turned and saw Gabriella standing in the doorway. They studied each others faces carefully-looking for any hint that the other was mad-before they moved in a synchronized fashion towards each other and enveloped each other in a hug.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously. They laughed and Gabriella used her thumb to dry the tears that trickled down Taylor's face.

"Is Sharpay coming?" Taylor asked after she and Gabriella had pulled out of their embrace.

"I- " Gabriella didn't finish her sentence as they heard the front door open, then close then saw a blur of blonde hair hurry paste them and into Kelsi's room.

As much as Sharpay was mad at Kelsi for what she had done to Jason, it paled in comparison in her need to comfort Kelsi in the wake of Neil's betrayal.

She found Kelsi curled up on her bed weeping. Sharpay climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her best friend and let her cry until there were no more tears.

"He was no good for you," Sharpay told Kelsi. "Any guy that would choose to leave you for another woman is an idiot."

"I missed you, Shar," Kelsi whispered.

"I missed you, too," Sharpay replied and the two hunged again. Pulling away, she smoothed Kelsi's hair then said, "Tay is here. She and Gabi are out in the living room. Do you want to go out there?"

"We can go out there," Kelsi replied. She took a tissue from Sharpay's out stretched hand and dried her face before she and Sharpay left the room hand-in-hand.

As soon as Taylor spotted the two, she jumped up-well, as fast as a woman who is six months pregnant can-and hurried over to her friend. She wrapped her friend in a hug, only to have the hug cut short by her little soccer player. She and Kelsi laughed and she motioned Sharpay and Gabriella over so they could feel the baby kicking too.

"I bet it'll break Chad's heart if she's a soccer player," Gabriella laughed.

"That's okay with me," Sharpay stated. "That family doesn't need any more basketball players. Though, a female basketball player would be a new twist."

Taylor laughed and rubbed her belly. "One thing that this little girl already has is her daddy's appetite," she stated. "I ate a tuna fish sandwich a couple hours ago and I'm starving."

"What do you want?" Kelsi asked her. "I don't know if we have much more than the making for mac'n'cheese or top roman."

"Mmm macaroni and cheese sounds really good," Taylor said. "But we're not going to let you cook-"

"Please, I want to cook," Kelsi sighed. "I just want to take my mind off Neil."

"Alright, mac-" Sharpay stopped in mid-sentence before she grinned. "I'll be right back. Kelsi put water on to boil, Gabriella help Taylor find a comfortable place to sit and get her feet up."

"Ever the bossy one ain't she," Taylor laughed as she sat down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"That's for sure," Gabriella nodded.

"Does she know about you and Ryan?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella shook her head. "Maybe you should tell her so she doesn't walk in on your guys."

"Funny," Gabriella rolled her eyes. They saw Sharpay fly around the corner into the kitchen then heard her and Kelsi giggle.

When Sharpay walked out of the kitchen, she found Gabriella and Taylor looking at her strangely. "What?" She asked.

"What were you and Kelsi laughing about in there?" Taylor asked her.

"Nothing," Sharpay grinned as she sat down on a chair. "So how's married life?"

"Excellent," Taylor smiled. "And how's Zeke?"

"Lonely and probably using his hand tonight," Gabriella teased, making Sharpay blush.

"Shar, what's Ryan been up to lately?" Taylor asked. "I haven't seen him for awhile."

"I have no idea, he hasn't been staying at his and Zeke's place, so I assume he has a girlfriend or something," Sharpay shrugged.

"Interesting," Taylor said. "So, Gab, tell us, what's new in your love life? Are you seeing any one?"

Gabriella glared at her best friend before she answered the question, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am seeing someone."

"Anyone we know?" Sharpay asked, her eyes twinkling. "And is he hot?"

"Oh, you know him real well," Taylor muttered under her breath. Gabriella glared at her again. "Well she does!"

"Am I missing something here?" Sharpay asked. "I thought you didn't know who she's dating, Tay, but it sounds like you do. It's like you're trying to get her to tell me who she's dating." She gave them a perplexed look. "I mean you asked if I'd heard anything about Ryan. Then you asked Gabriella who she was dating then I asked if we knew him and you said -" she stopped and her eyes shot to Gabriella. "YOU'RE DATING MY BROTHER?!"

"Surprise," Gabriella said, weakly. "Don't hate me…"

"Hate you?! I can't hate you!" Sharpay exclaimed. "If you marry my brother, we'll be sisters!" She squealed and jumped up and danced around. "Oh my god! This is like the best thing ever!!"

Gabriella and Taylor exchanged looks before they started laughing.

"Why did you tell Taylor before me?" Sharpay asked after suddenly stopping her celebration. "I'm his sister, I should have known first."

"She didn't tell me," Taylor stated. "I walked into my apartment and found them _fucking_ on my _washing_ _machine_."

Sharpay stared at Gabriella for a second before she started to laugh. "Oh my god!" She roared with laughter. "I have to go tell Kelsi." She fled the room and they heard her telling Kelsi, then heard Kelsi's weak laughter.

Taylor and Gabriella shook their heads as they waited for Sharpay to return and when she did, she was carrying two bowls of macaroni and cheese.

"Can you bring me the jar of pickle relish from the fridge?" Taylor asked her. "And a spoon." Gabriella and Sharpay gave her looks of disgust. "What? It's my condiment of choice. Pickles taste good on _everything_."

"If you say so," Gabriella replied. She shook her head and picked up her bowl. She took a spoonful and nearly choked when she saw the shape of the noodles. She looked up and saw Sharpay coming into the room and they shared a secret smirk.

"Here are your pickles," Sharpay said, setting the jar in front of Taylor as Kelsi came into the room. She sat down and didn't take a bite of her mac'n'cheese, she wanted to see Taylor's reaction to the shape of the noodles…

"This looks really good, Kelsi," Taylor commented. "The noodles look at little-" she stopped and scooped out a noodle to look at it, then she grabbed Gabriella's bowl and saw that hers were the same. "If this is a _girls_ night then why the hell are the noodles in the macaroni and cheese-which, might I had is a _children's_ meal-shaped like _penises_?!"

Kelsi, Sharpay and Gabriella laughed and when they finally calmed down, Sharpay explained, "We bought these for the bachelorette party we were going to throw you. Then you and Chad decided to do a big party and we didn't think macaroni shaped like penises would be a hit at a family event."

"You have to tell her how you guys got them," Kelsi insisted. She waited for the other two to tell the story and when they didn't she did, "They had to go to an adult store to buy them, but they didn't want people to know it was them, so they got wigs and big sunglasses and went in there. Then in order to check out, the clerk made them take off their wigs and sunglasses to verify who they were an when they were leaving-"

"Coach and Mrs. Bolton walked in!" Gabriella and Sharpay exclaimed.

"It was mortifying!" Gabriella stated. "He was our teacher for god sakes, and the father of my ex-boyfriend."

"Hey at least we didn't see what they were buying," Sharpay stated. "I mean think of how awkward it would have been if-"

"Stop! Stop right there!" Taylor exclaimed. "You're forgetting a really big thing here. You guys aren't related to them, but they're practically related to me! I have to spend Christmas with them and thanks to you guys the next time I see them I'll be thinking 'I wonder what they' bought at the adult shop' and that's just disgusting, I should have those thoughts about my in-laws!"

Sharpay and Gabriella laughed and they finished their penis pasta in silence. Then after cleaning up the kitchen, they changed into their pajamas and spread out over the living room and put in a movie. Then after several click flicks, Kelsi and Sharpay went to bed and Taylor went into Gabriella's room and after her best friend changed the sheets they laid down and went to sleep.

--

On the last Friday of July, Chad and Troy were playing basketball with Maddy and the boys and Chad's team was winning. He had just been fouled by Troy, when he caught sight of somebody running towards them and as they grew closer he recognized it as one of the high school girls that worked in the office.

"Chad, there's a call for you, it's an emergency," she said, breathlessly.

His mind instantly went to Taylor and he prayed to God that she and the baby were fine as he tossed the ball to Troy and started running for the building. Entering the building, he ran straight to the closest phone and picked it up, "This is Chad Danforth."

"Mr. Danforth, this is Captain Arnold from the Albuquerque Fire Department," a man's voice said. "I'm calling to alert you that there is a fire at your apartment complex and your apartment is one of the ones on fire."

"Was there anybody inside?" Chad heard himself ask.

"No, thankfully, nobody was home in any of the apartments," Captain Arnold said. "As we speak my crew is working on-"

As he continued, Chad's eyes moved from the floor to Troy's and Troy-who had followed Chad with Maddy in his arms-knew something was wrong.

"Thank you for calling, Captain," Chad said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Less than three minutes later, Chad was sitting in the front seat of Troy's truck with Maddy-who insisted she go along and Chad didn't have the heart to tell her no-between them as his best friend sped to the apartment complex.

The driveway for the apartment complex was blocked off, so Troy dropped Chad and Maddy off there then went to find a place to park.

Chad took his niece's hand and they weaved through the crowd that gathered and stopped in front of the yellow tape that held the crowd back away from the firefighters who were trying to put out the fire. His eyes misted up as he saw the damage that had already been done by the fire-the most obvious being the broken front door and the charred walls that he could see through the window. Everything he and Taylor had to their names was gone.

And the nursery, that he had spent hours on, making perfect for their baby girl, that Taylor had raved about and started crying over was gone. It was all gone. Their home was gone.

"Uncle Chad, I left my favorite Barbie there this morning," Maddy yanked on his arm. "Is my Barbie going to be okay?"

Chad looked down at his niece then pulled her close against his side. He kissed the top of her head then whispered, "I'll buy you a new one."

They pair stood in silence for a few minutes until Chad felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Troy standing next to him with Sydney by his side. "Sydney saw Taylor leave with an hour or so ago and I called Taylor and left a message in her voicemail."

Chad nodded his head in appreciation, but didn't remove his eyes from the inferno that had once been his home.

* * *

Since I already said everything I had planned on saying up there, I don't have a lot to say right now. But I will tell you this, I will be writing deleted scenes for this story. As of right now I have four deleted scenes planned (one of which will be a really, really special one...) A lot of these deleted scenes I got ideas for after I wrote the section (for example: the "penis pasta" was going to be a deleted scene, but it just worked into this chapter) or ones that I wanted to write, but I didn't want to include in the story because it would give away something that would be happening later in the story...

Anyway, thanks for your comments and your interest on my new story. I hope to get that up for you guys soon, but right now finishing this story is my top priority for writing. Then I have to decide which of my many stories to work on, but it'll probably be the one I gave you guys a teaser of because it's not going to be very long... I'm really excited for it actually, because I already know what's going to happen and what the ending will be, but I will be including three alternate endings :-D

Okay, so I guess I'll go ahead and submit this now so you guys can read this and I'll go get started on Chapter 18. :-D


	19. Chapter 18: Home Sweet ?

I'm getting better... it's only been 10 days since the last chapter...

Thanks to xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, Kikyz, caliciara, CuteANDSexxxy17, naughtycate, Always-Here-Imani and RissaIzDeBomb for reviewing the last chapter! I love you guys!!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Home Sweet ??**

In the days following the fire, Taylor felt like the world had crashed all around her. She had trouble sleeping at night and she felt like crying all the time, but only allowed herself to do so when she was alone. She didn't want Chad to worry about her, not when she was mourning seemingly meaningless things-like a pink haired troll doll.

She had been with her mom when she had gotten Troy's message and she hadn't believed that the fire had actually happened until she saw it with her own eyes. Looking back now, she wished she had never seen it-the charred remains of what had been her life with Chad.

Deep down Taylor knew she was being silly, no lives had been lost in the fire and the damage had turned out be less than everyone had expected-or so their insurance agent told them-but she still felt like she'd lost a big part of her life.

Since their apartment was unlivable and would be for several months in order to clean up and repair the damage, Taylor and Chad spent the first night in Jason's old room, but after overhearing Sharpay and Zeke going at it, they decided they needed to find another place to live. They ended up at Chad's mom's house and moved into his old bedroom.

Within a week of the fire, the fire department had the results from what started the fire-faulty wiring in the dryer. With the source of the fire known, Chad and Taylor filled out insurance papers then were told to wait for them to be processed. They were told by their insurance agent that the things that had survived the fire-stuff in the living room, dining room and a few small things in the bedrooms-would be treated and restored to their pre-fire conditions.

As the days ticked by, Chad tried to remain strong for Taylor. He knew she was crying when he wasn't around, he had heard her several times, but every time he asked her about it, she would just shake it off and tell him that she was okay.

Even though she wouldn't talk to him, Chad had a feeling that the things that were weighing heavily on his mind were more than likely the reasons she was crying. It was things like the baby coming in three months and them not knowing where they were going to live or how they were going to pay for it and new furniture. It was enough to make him cry.

A week and a half after the fire, Chad came home after work with takeout from a Chinese restaurant for himself and Taylor since his mom had plans. He set the table then went upstairs to get Taylor, but paused by the door when he heard her crying. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle then pushed the door open in time to see her scrambling for a tissue.

"Chad, you're home," she said, dabbing the corners of her eyes to dry her tears.

"Tay, talk to me," he said, not moving from his spot by the door.

"I'm fine, Chad," she lied. She stood and smoothed her shirt over her swollen belly. "Let's go eat."

"I heard you crying, Taylor," he stated.

"I said I'm _fine_," she repeated this time with an edge to her voice.

"Damnit Taylor!" Chad exclaimed. "Why won't you tell me what's really bugging you?! I want to help!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Chad," she snapped. "I said it's nothing so drop it."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying," he stated. "We just lost our home in a fire, Tay, one of us could have easily been home, but we weren't-thank God-so we should take that as advance to tell each other everything that's wrong."

"I know we had a fire," Taylor snapped. "And I'm sorry I can't be damn cheerful like you, but I lost more than you did in that fire, Chad! I lost _everything_ my dad gave me in that fire-everything that I had planned to pass down to our daughter. And if that isn't bad enough, the scrapbook that my mom made me is _gone_."

"You lost more than me?" Chad scoffed. "Your mom made that book for _us_, Taylor, and you aren't the only one who lost something valuable-the watch my _great-grandfather_ gave my _grandfather_ after he _graduated_ from college was in our room. So don't tell me you lost more than I did."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before he threw his hands up in the air. "There's Chinese downstairs if you want it," he stated before leaving the room.

"I'm not hungry," she replied quietly.

Chad stomped down the stairs and ate his cold dinner. Then he watched some TV until he decided to just go to bed. He went upstairs and looked at the closed door of his bedroom longingly before he went into the guestroom. He climbed into the small twin bed and stared at the ceiling unable to sleep-he missed Taylor and he was terrified of falling off the small bed.

Hearing the handle turn, Chad sat up and saw Taylor standing in the doorway after the door was opened.

"Chad, are you awake?" She asked.

"No, why? What's wrong?" He asked, pushing back the blanks on the bed.

"I can't sleep without you," she said, softly. "If you're still mad-"

"I'm not mad," he assured her as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

"I just want to help," he said once they were in their room and in bed. "And I hate seeing you cry."

"I don't want you to worry about me, Chad," Taylor said. "We have enough to stress over with finding a place to live and furniture to get before the baby comes in three months."

"I want to worry about you and take care of you," Chad said smoothing a hand over her hair. "It's a role I cherish as your husband."

"You're such a sap," Taylor sighed as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Your sap," Chad grinned as he turned off the bedside lamp and held her close.

--

"I don't know if I can do this," Taylor said a few days later as she and Sharpay stood to the side as they watched Chad and the others unload a moving van of stuff recovered from the fire. The insurance company had paid for it all to be treated and for what was being pulled off the truck it was clear that she and Chad still had furniture for the main part of their house.

"We're here for you, Tay, we'll help you be strong," Sharpay said, squeezing her friend's arm. "We'll just go through everything and see what you guys still have."

"I- I can't do this," Taylor shook her head when she saw the only remaining piece of the bedroom furniture her sister had given her for the baby-a white toy box. "I just can't." She slipped away from Sharpay and hurried into the house.

"Where'd Taylor go?" Chad asked Sharpay.

"She says she can't be out here and watch," Sharpay replied, biting her lip.

Chad looked at the house longingly then at the stuff that was piled in his mom's driveway.

"Go check on your wife," Troy said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll be okay out here."

"Thanks," Chad replied before he went inside and found Taylor sitting on the couch in the living room. "Hey, you okay?"

"It's all gone, Chad," she cried, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "All we have left for the baby is a toy box."

Chad joined her on the couch and held her as she cried. The fire had quickly overtaken everything in their bedroom and the nursery. According to the firefighters there hadn't been much left in either room.

Outside, Troy was digging through a box with Gabriella when he came across a watch.

"No way," he said, pulling it out and looking at it.

"What?" Gabriella asked him.

"This is Chad's grandfather's watch," Troy said, holding up the watch.

"So?" Gabriella asked.

"You don't understand, Gabs, this watch was in the bedroom at the time of the fire," Troy told her. "If this made it through then -"

"Hey Troy, get over here," Sharpay called.

Shoving the watch in his pocket, Troy ran over to Sharpay and his eyes bugged out when he saw the pink jewelry box he'd seen sitting on Taylor's dresser when they were kids.

"Hey, that's Taylor's," Gabriella said. She pushed the lid open and the little ballerina started to dance. "How is this possible?! It was in the fire!"

"Dude, look at this stupid little troll," Zeke laughed. "Man, I remember when these things were cool."

"Everybody freeze," Troy ordered. "Don't touch anything else until Chad and Taylor are out here." He ran into the house and found his friends sitting on the couch. "You guys have to come outside _now_."

"Troy, we can't go out there," Chad told him. "It's too hard-" Troy pulled out the watch and slapped it in Chad's hand. "What? How?"

"It was in the boxes with all the stuff salvaged from the fire," Troy told him. "We found some things of Taylor's too."

"I just want-"

"There's a ballerina and a pink haired troll," Troy cut her off.

"What?" Taylor cried in disbelief. Troy and Chad helped her to her feet then followed her outside. "My jewelry box!" She dug through it then turned to look at Chad. "It's all here-all of it."

"Hey guys, I think I just found something else," Kelsi said, she turned towards the group and held up a black scrapbook.

Taylor gasped and rushed over to her friend. She thumbed through the water damaged pages and stopped when she got to the last page. She ran her hand over the napkin that held the song her dad had written for her. "Thanks daddy," she whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Chad with tears in his eyes. "My dad protected all our stuff, Chad. He's the reason this stuff was saved."

--

Climbing out of the car, Taylor rubbed her sore back as she waited for her mom to join her. "Thanks for coming with me today," she said once her mom was by her side. "Chad really wants to help look, but between work and school he doesn't have much time."

"I'm happy to help," her mom replied. Together they walked towards the apartment manager office at the fifth apartment complex they'd looked at that day.

Since their apartment would take months to get fixed, she and Chad had decided to go ahead a look for a new place to live. But so far Taylor hadn't seen anything nearly as nice as their previous place, at least not in their price range.

Thirty minutes later, she followed her mom back to the car then sighed as she waited for the doors to be unlocked. At the rate she and Chad were going, they'd still be living with his mother when they baby was born.

The weekend before the new term had started, Troy had moved in with Sydney and Ryan had offered to move down to Jason's room so Taylor and Chad could have the two rooms upstairs. But before Chad and Taylor could really consider it, Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi found out that their landlord was selling their house and they wouldn't be able to live there. So now the three girls had moved in with Zeke and Ryan.

"Let's just call it quits for today, mom," Taylor said, feeling defeated. "You can just take me home, I want to talk a nap."

"Alright, sweetie," her mom replied. She drove Taylor home and upon noticing Chad's mom's car in the driveway, she parked her car and followed Taylor into the house. "Have a good nap, baby girl. I'm going to go talk to Jade."

"Alright, thanks for your company today, mom," Taylor said before disappearing up the stairs.

Her mom continued through the house and found Chad's mom in the basement doing laundry. "Hello Jade," she greeted.

"Oh hi, Kamilia," Jade smiled. "How'd the house hunting go today?"

"Not good," Kamilia shook her head. "There isn't anything with two bedrooms and two baths in their price range." She sighed. "We all know that they don't want to be living with either of us when the baby comes."

Jade nodded her head as she poured soap into the washing machine. "I wish I had the money to help them financially, but the only reason I've been able to keep this house is because my parents had it paid off when they passed away," she said.

"Same with our house, Ike insisted that we get that paid off as soon as possible," Kamilia said. "He said he didn't want something to happen to him and leave me with three girls and a large mortgage. But now it's just me in that big empty house."

"Do you want a roommate?" Jade asked.

"What do you mean?" Kamilia asked.

"I'd planned on giving this house to Chad someday," Jade told her. "And since they can't find a place to live and they'd be happier in a house than in an apartment with a new baby, now would be the best time to give it to them."

"So with the kids living here, you'd come live with me," Kamilia said. "And then we'd be helping the kids as well as not having to live by ourselves."

"Exactly," Jade nodded.

"Okay, let's do it," Kamilia smiled.

When Chad got home that night, he was surprised to see Taylor's mom setting the table and his mom making chili.

"What's going on?" He asked Taylor who was folding a basket of clothes.

"I have no idea," Taylor replied. "My mom brought me home and I took a nap and when I got up an hour ago she was still here."

"Chili's ready," his mom declared a few minutes later. "Come dish up."

"So did you guys find anything good today?" Chad asked Taylor as they ate.

"No, nothing," Taylor shook her head. "I'm starting to get discouraged."

"Have you two thought about find a house?" Chad's mom asked.

"Mom, we can't afford a house," Chad stated. "We can barely afford an apartment."

"What about this house?" His mom asked.

"What about it?" Chad asked her.

"You know I've always planned on giving this place to you, so why not now?" She replied.

"No offense mom, but we kinda want to live on our own," Chad said.

"That's where I come in," Kamilia said. "I have my big house all to myself and it's lonely. So your mom and I talked and she's going to move in with me, so you two can have this place."

"Seriously?" Taylor asked, looking from one mom to the other. "You're giving us this house?"

Jade nodded.

"Thanks mom," Chad said, he stood and gave her a hungry. "Wow. Tay, we have a house."

"We thought that you guys could use your insurance money to fix things up a bit and buy some new furniture," Kamilia said.

"We only need the furniture," Chad stated. "We like the house as it is."

"Actually, there are a few things I wouldn't mind changing," Taylor said.

"Like what?" Chad asked.

"Just wall colors and maybe a new floor in the kitchen," Taylor stated.

"But I think it looks fine the way it is," Chad replied.

"Chad, you've lived in this house your whole life," his mom said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It won't offend me and it wouldn't have offended your grandparents for you and Taylor to make this place your own."

"Okay," Chad nodded. "But nothing too drastic, like knocking down walls or anything."

"Just paint colors and a new kitchen floor," Taylor promised. "And maybe some new shower curtains. Oh and the wood paneling in the basement has to go."

"But I like the wood paneling," Chad insisted. "It and the shag carpet have a certain charm to them. We can't rip it out."

"We'll leave you two alone to debate this out," Jade chuckled.

Three weeks later, Chad took a step back and looked around what was now his and Taylor's master bedroom.

"It looks great," Taylor said from the doorway as she held two glasses of lemonade-one for Chad and one for Troy. "It'll look even better when the new bedroom set gets here."

"It really will," Chad nodded as he took a glass for himself.

"I'm just happy that we're done with all of this," Troy said, grabbing the other class. "Though I'm gonna kick Zeke and Ryan's asses for ditching us today."

"Troy, they had to go to a wedding," Taylor shook her head.

"Fine take their side," Troy shook his head. He finished off his lemonade then grabbed the dirty paint rollers. "I'll go wash these out then I'm going to leave."

"Thanks for your help, man," Chad said. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey, that's what brothers do," Troy grinned. "Besides, if Syd gets her wish and we find a house, you'll get to repay the favor."

"They're getting serious fast," Taylor commented once Troy was out of earshot. "Think we'll have another wedding in the family soon?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Chad grinned. He gave Taylor a kiss then said, "This is our home, Tay."

"Our home sweet home," she said.

* * *

Only two chapters left guys! I can hardly believe it... and I really want to finish this story before I go back to school on the 23rd... and since it's all pretty much happy stuff I shouldn't have any major struggles writing it... but we'll keep our fingers crossed just in case, okay?

Just so you guys know, I posted the full first chapter of that story I gave you a teaser of in Chapter 16 of this story. The new story is called Second Best and you can find a link to it in my profile, so be sure to check it out and tell me what you guys think!!

Anyway, I have some stuff to do and I'm babysitting at 3pm so I need to get a move on it. Hope you guys like this chapter and I can't wait to see what you think of it.

p.s. I will be updating the ATO website (link is in my profile) and you can see Chad's mom's house before Taylor and Chad moved in and made changes and you can see the after. So go check that out.


	20. Chapter 19: The Countdown Begins

Thanks to Yellow-queen18, Always-Here-Imani, caliciara, Kikyz, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo and RissaIzDeBomb for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Countdown Begins**

The final three months of Taylor's pregnancy was a whirlwind of activity. Everything from the planning of a baby shower, to Taylor and Chad preparing for the arrival of their baby and their friends and family doing whatever they could to help the soon-to-be parents.

The end of August found Taylor snuggling with a maternity pillow at night and pushing Chad away with the claim that it was too hot-unless, of course, it was Taylor wanting to snuggle or do something else. For example, they spent Labor Day weekend with Troy, Sydney, Troy's parents and grandparents at his grandparents' lake house and one afternoon Chad was headed outside when he was pulled into the bathroom and had his swim trunks down around his ankles before he even knew what was happening.

If his surrogate parents and grandparents hadn't been out on a boat, Chad would have been scared walking out of the bathroom knowing he'd just had sex with Taylor and being stopped by them. He knew his fears were irrational, after all, he was married to Taylor and sex was apart of marriage, but Troy's grandparents were strong believers in waiting until marriage-though upon learning they were to be great-grandparents, even surrogate ones, they were quick to forget that Chad and Taylor had slept together prior to being married.

"Well look who decided to leave the bathroom," Troy smirked when Chad and Taylor came out onto the deck.

"Leave them alone, Troy," Sydney called from where she laid, soaking up the last of the summer's rays.

"No, I'm gonna tell grandma that Chad and Taylor were doing the nasty in her bathroom," Troy replied.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell grandma how you've been sneaking into Sydney's room at night," Chad retorted.

"You'll have to tell us how sleeping between grandma and grandpa is," Taylor added as she lowered her very pregnant body on to a lounge chair.

"You two are evil," Troy pouted. "Sydney, Chad and Taylor are being mean to me."

"Chad, can you do me a favor?" Sydney asked.

"Sure," Chad replied, instead of asking her what she wanted, he walked over casually and shoved Troy into the lake. "Anything else?"

"Nope, I'm good," Sydney laughed as Troy came up shouting at Chad.

With September came lots of surprises for the Evans family. In order to celebrate the twins' 21st birthdays, their mom put together a meal for the four of them, which was the expanded to six so Gabriella and Zeke could help celebrate.

"How's school, Ryan?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It's good," Ryan replied. "I'm taking some theater classes, they've been pretty entering."

"What about you, baby girl?" Mr. Evans asked. "How are your classes going?"

Sharpay glanced at Zeke then over at Gabriella before she answered, "I'm not going to school, daddy."

"What?" Her dad asked, his voice stern. "What do you mean you're not going to school?"

"I want to go to beauty school, dad," Sharpay replied, her voice strong. "And since you won't pay for it, I've started working full time and I'm going to save up my money."

"This is all your fault!" Mr. Evans yelled, pointing at his wife. "You let him go to England-" he pointed at Ryan. "-and now you're letting my baby girl drop out of the college."

"Daddy, stop, mom didn't know," Sharpay insisted. "And it's nobody's fault. It's my choice, it's what I want to do with my life, daddy."

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Her father asked. "Do you two want me to sell Lava Springs and just give you your inheritance so you can-"

"Sir," Zeke stood up. "I have an idea."

"Zeke, what are you doing?" Sharpay hissed.

"I love your daughter, sir, and I want to marry her," Zeke said. "At the end of this school year I will be graduating from the University of Albuquerque with a bachelor's degree in Business and a minor in Accounting. If you'd let me, I would come to work at Lava Springs and maybe even take it over when you retire."

"You want to marry me?" Sharpay asked, standing up.

"Yes," Zeke replied. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Shar."

"I want to marry you, too," Sharpay said tears welled up in her eyes. "But you don't have to go to work for my dad."

"I want to," Zeke told her. He looked at her dad. "Sir, it would be an honor for me to come work for you and learn from you."

With five pairs of eyes on him, Mr. Evans gave in. "Fine, but on one condition," he said before they could celebrate. "You two-" he pointed to his children "-will be on the board of directors."

"And Sharpay, we'll pay for your beauty school," her mom added. "And your wedding."

The end of September saw the reconstruction of Chad's (and Taylor's) dream nursery for their baby girl with Troy at the reigns. With Chad and Taylor in San Francisco for her cousin's wedding, Troy, Ryan and Zeke with the help of Troy's dad put together furniture that they and various friends and family members had chipped in to buy for Chad and Taylor.

Once the furniture was put together, Gabriella, Sharpay, Sydney and Kelsi kicked the boys out and didn't let them back into the room until they had finished decorating it.

"It's perfect," Troy said as he looked around the room. "They're going to love it."

With Chad and Taylor due back that night, they cleared out of the house and left it in the condition they found it.

Having had a small baby shower with her family in San Francisco, Taylor and Chad came home armed with lots of baby stuff stuffed into every spare nook and cranny of their suitcases.

While Taylor got ready for bed, Chad unpacked the baby stuff and carried it into the nursery, only to drop it all when he saw the room. "Tay! Taylor! Get in here!" He shouted.

She came running and froze when she saw the flamingo decorated room. The bedding was mostly green with little flamingos on it and the sheets were blue, pink, yellow and green striped. It was perfect. "Who did this?" She asked him.

"I don't know," Chad replied. He led Taylor to the blue seated easy rocker and that's when he saw the card. He sat down on the ottoman and opened the card.

_To Taylor and Chad (and the baby whose name you refuse to tell us)_

_Welcome to your new nursery. We love you all very much and wanted to do something special for you guys. You two and little baby Danforth make our lives better just by being in them and we wanted to say thank you by giving you guys what you need._

_Love,_

_Your family and friends_

_p.s. Sharpay and Gabriella say that they saw this bedding and knew it was perfect instantly_

"We have the best family," Taylor cried.

"We really do," Chad nodded.

With October came birthing and parenting classes at the hospital for Taylor and Chad, but it also brought about a surprise turn of events for Jason. Arriving home after a long day at the studio, Jason got his mail was sorting through it when he saw a white envelope from home.

He opened it up and pulled out an invitation to a baby shower for Taylor and Chad to be given at his and the guys' house. He wanted to go, but the thought of seeing Kelsi there with her boyfriend made him not want to go. He was about to throw the envelope away when a letter fell out. He unfolded the letter and read:

_Dear Jason,_

_I know I'm the last person you want to be receiving a letter from and I can't say I can blame you. What I did to you, both times, was truly rotten. But there is a little girl about to come into our lives that deserves the best from all of us. I don't want her to grow up not knowing you-her uncle-and I know you don't want you to grow up not knowing me-her aunt._

_I know it will be awkward between us for awhile, but us and all our friends-we're family. We need each other to survive. I don't want you to make yourself scarce because of me. Chad and Taylor's baby girl deserves to know her talented uncle Jason._

_I don't know if this will change thing, make you feel better or worse, but Neil and I broke up shortly after Taylor and Chad's wedding-he left me for his high school girlfriend. Ironic, isn't it?_

_I hope to see you at the baby shower._

_Kelsi_

Unable to make up his mind, Jason waited until the day before the baby shower to decide to go. Since the baby shower was scheduled for Sunday afternoon and he wasn't scheduled to be in the studio until Tuesday morning, he packed up a bag and headed for home.

Twelve hours later, he pulled up in front of the house that had always been Chad's mom's but was now Chad's. He parked his car across the street, grabbed his bag then went up to the house and knocked on the front door.

"Jason!" Chad exclaimed when he opened the front door and saw his friend standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got an invite for the baby shower and decided I'd surprise you guys," Jason replied after entering the house. "So, surprise! And can I stay here?"

"Of course you can stay here," Chad said. "Let me run upstairs and get Taylor. Make yourself comfortable." Jason sat down on the couch as Chad thundered up the stairs. "Taylor! Taylor!"

"Go away," Taylor grumbled when Chad burst through the door.

"Jason's here!" Chad exclaimed.

"What?" Taylor asked, pushing herself to a sitting position. "Jason as in Jason Cross?" Chad nodded. "Help me up!" Chad helped her to her feet then followed his waddling wife down the stairs. "Jason!!"

"Whoa," Jason said when he saw Taylor and her huge belly.

"That better be a good whoa," Taylor said, sternly.

"Oh it is," Jason smiled as he gave her a hug.

"How's LA?" Chad asked once they were all seated.

"Busy," Jason replied. "I've been doing a lot of writing and recording, but apparently I've missed all the excitement that has been going on around here since nobody tells me anything."

"Nothing exciting has happened here," Taylor told him.

"Uh, yeah it has," Jason replied. "I went home and walked into my room and found Gabriella and Ryan going at it on my bed then I went upstairs and ran into Troy who informed me that Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi had moved in and Ryan and Gabriella had moved down to my old room and Kelsi was living in your old room. Then he said that normally I could have stayed in his old room, but since Sydney's mom's house was getting bug boomed-and she doesn't know that Sydney and Troy are living together-that he was staying in his room.

"And since we all know my mom and sister turned my old room in a yoga room the day after I moved out, I decided to come and stay with you guys. That was when Troy informed me that there had been a fire at your apartment and that you guys were living here. Which concludes my story on how _nobody tells me anything_!"

"Well I guess, I should tell you now-Zeke and Sharpay are engaged," Taylor informed him. "And Sharpay dropped out of college to go to beauty school and Zeke, after he graduates, will start working for her dad and will eventually take over Lava Springs."

"Zeke and Sharpay are engaged!" Jason exclaimed.

"Sort of," Taylor replied. "He hasn't bought her a ring yet, but her mom has already started planning the wedding." She yawned. "Alright boys, I'm going to bed." Chad helped her up and she gave Jason a hug. "I'm really happy you decided to come."

"You're a lucky guy, Chad," Jason said once they were alone.

"I know," Chad smiled. "And Taylor won't let me forget it." They both laughed. "So how is LA, really?"

"It's lonely," Jason shrugged. "I can't drink yet, so I can't go to the bars with everybody from the studio, so I spend a lot of my time alone in my apartment."

"But you're almost done recording the album, right?" Chad asked.

"Almost, I hope to be done before Thanksgiving," he replied. "Then they said they'd give me six weeks off to be home with my family then I start doing promo stuff in January and the plan right now is to release the album in late February."

The two friends talked for awhile longer before Chad took Jason to the guestroom then went to his own bedroom. He changed into a pair of basketball shorts then climbed into bed.

The morning came quicker than he would have liked and soon he was driving Taylor and Jason to the guys' house. By the time they got there, most of the guests-including Troy's grandparents, Sharpay and Ryan's parents and Taylor's aunt from San Francisco-had already arrived.

Since the weather was nice-and there were a lot of people-the baby shower was held outside on the back porch and lawn. When it officially started, Chad and Taylor took turns thanking everybody for coming and-as directed by the co-host, Sharpay-started opening presents.

As his friends opened gift after gift, Jason spotted Kelsi across the way and gave her a small smile. He knew she was right about neither of them wanting themselves or the other to miss out on having a relationship with Chad and Taylor's baby girl and that eventually they'd have to talk things out.

"You gonna talk to her?" Zeke asked coming along side his best friend.

"Eventually," Jason replied. "I heard the news, by the way, congrats."

"Thanks," Zeke smiled then whimpered when Jason slugged him. "What was that for?"

"For not calling me," Jason retorted.

"I tried! But it said your phone number had been disconnected!" Zeke replied. "Hell, I've been trying to get a hold of you since you moved."

"I had to get a new number," Jason replied. "Didn't I give it to you?"

"Uh, no," Zeke stated.

"Oh, well, oops," Jason shrugged and laughed when Zeke slapped him in the back of the head.

"Look at us," Chad said hours later when it was just him, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke and Kelsi. "Who would have imagined a year ago we'd be sitting here with me and Taylor _married_ and _pregnant_-"

"And me and Zeke back together and _engaged_," Sharpay added.

"Troy living with his _serious_ girlfriend," Taylor teased, patting her brother-in-law on the back. "And Ryan home, fucking Gabriella in the most inappropriate places."

They all laughed as Gabriella and Ryan blushed.

"And Jason living in LA recording his debut album," Kelsi finished.

"And to Kelsi and Jason for putting the past behind them and making this day perfect for me and Taylor," Chad said as he lifted up his class of sparkling cider. "To us."

"To us!" They chorused.

* * *

I can't believe there is only one chapter left of this story :( Though, there will be some deleted scenes for this story, including one written by my friend Cate.

So I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm going to try and get the last chapter written and posted before next weekend, but we'll have to wait and see how much homework I have this week.

p.s. if you go to the companion site I have for this story you can see pictures of the nursery furniture and bedding


	21. Chapter 20: And Baby Makes Three

Thanks to xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, RissaIzDeBomb, Always-Here-Imani, caliciara, CuteANDSexxxy17 and Kikyz for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 20: And Baby Makes Three**

Unable to sleep, Chad sat in the easy glider in the nursery fit for a princess-his princess. He couldn't wait until he could carry her into her room for the first time or hold her close and rock her to sleep.

He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the last year. Heck, this time last year we was healing from the wounds Gabriella's demine possessed cat had given him and adjusting to the fact that his best friend and Taylor's hated each other.

The past 9 months had changed it all, his life, his friends' life and just about everything else. Besides getting engaged and married to his high school sweetheart, living in their own home and becoming a parent to a little girl, he had healed nicely and the cat attack had no lasting effects-obviously, after all, Taylor was about to pop-and now Troy and Gabriella were getting along and helping he and Taylor get ready for the baby.

The pending arrival of his and Taylor's little girl had pulled the high school best friends back together and closer than they had been in years. They had truly become a family and only a few dysfunctional pieces-Jason and Kelsi-that still needed to be worked out.

Pulling himself out of the chair, Chad stood up and looked at the picture collage Taylor's mom, sisters and his mom had made for the nursery. There were pictures of he and Taylor by themselves and together from every year of their lives.

spotting a picture of he, Troy and their first basketball team eating ice cream after a game, Chad smiled. He couldn't wait to teach his daughter all sorts of things, but namely basketball. Though, he knew his athletic genes would have to compete with Taylor's brainiac ones, but who knew what the future held for their daughter. Maybe she'd show up her parents, aunts and uncles by getting not only a full ride basketball scholarship, but also a full ride academic one, especially after graduating valedictorian like her mom.

"A Danforth named valedictorian, that'd be a first," he chuckled to himself.

Leaning over the side of the crib, he straightened the bedding the headed to his and Taylor's room to try and sleep. He needed all the sleep he could get, especially since Taylor's due date was tomorrow and the fact that the baby could arrive at any minute.

He knew what to expect when Taylor grabbed his forearm tightly at 3am and said, "Chad, it's time." After all, they had been through two false alarms. He jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

The first had come the day after Halloween and he and Troy had gotten themselves sick eating all the candy they had picked up trick-or-treating the night before. It was Sydney who saved the day and came and picked them up since both Chad and Troy were too sick to their stomachs to drive. It wasn't until they'd been at the hospital for an hour and called all their family and friends that it was deemed a false alarm.

"Chad, I think my water just broke."

Chad turned it on to high gear, knowing this wouldn't be a false alarm like two days ago. He had been in class when his cell phone rang and his teacher, who had been altered at the beginning of the term that Taylor was pregnant, continued to talk when he saw that it was Chad's phone. He had met Taylor and Gabriella at the hospital and had been so excited thinking it was finally time, but it wasn't.

"Did you call the doctor? My mom? Your mom? The Bolton's?"

Taylor asked what seemed like a million questions-well when she wasn't having contractions-as they drove to the hospital. It wasn't until they were checking her into maternity ward that they realized that in the excitement of her water breaking and getting here they'd forgotten to grab her suitcase.

--

The sound of his cell phone ringing woke Troy from a deep slumber. Unsure of where he'd left his phone the night before, he turned on the lamp on his side of the bed, waking Sydney up in the process.

"What's going on?" She asked, groggily.

"Somebody called my phone," Troy replied as he looked for the missing phone. "But I can't find it."

No sooner had he said that, Sydney's phone rang. He grabbed it off her dresser and saw Chad's name on the screen.

"It's Chad," he told Sydney. "Hello?"

"We're at the hospital," Chad told him. "But we left her suitcase at home."

"She's having the baby, for real?" Troy asked.

"Her water broke and they're setting her up in her room right now," Chad replied. "Can you get her stuff then come here?"

"Yeah, sure," Troy said. "Do you want me to call the others?"

"Yes, please," Chad replied. "And get here asap, Troy, we need stuff that's in that suitcase."

"Okay, we'll be there soon," Troy said. He hung up the phone and turned to tell Sydney what was going on, but found her fully dressed and sliding on a pair of shoes. "Taylor's having the baby."

"I heard," she smiled. "Now get dressed and I'll start making phone calls."

Fifteen minutes later, Troy and Sydney walked through the doors at the hospital's maternity ward with Taylor's suitcase in hand. Having been told Taylor's room and the waiting room near it were on the next floor up, they headed to the elevators and were surprised to find Troy's dad holding a drink carrier.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Troy asked as they rode the elevator up.

"Chad's mom called and asked if we'd come to the hospital," Jack replied. "Your mom is in there with them and I was sent to get coffee."

Once they stepped off the elevator, they headed to Taylor's room but were stopped by a nurse. "I'm sorry, there can only be four guests in the room with the parents."

"Here," Jack said, handing the tray of coffees to Troy. "Chad wants to see you, so you go in and see him."

"I'll be okay," Sydney assured him when he looked at her.

"Alright, I'll be back," Troy replied. He walked down the hall to the room his dad had indicated was Taylor's and walked into the room while Taylor was experiencing a strong contraction-something that scared the shit out of him, but also moved him in a way he didn't understand-with Chad by her side, his face contorted due to her death grip on his hand.

Once her contraction was over and she was sucking on ice, Taylor was the first to notice Troy and his look of fright. "Come on, Troy, it's not that bad," she let out a nervous laugh.

"We'll take over for a few minutes, Chad," his mom said, putting her hand on her son's shoulder. "Go talk to Troy."

Troy studied his friend's face as Chad walked over. His expression was one mixed with excitement, fear, exhaustion, panic and love.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked after setting the coffees and suitcase down.

"Scared out of my freaking mind," Chad said in hushed tones. "I don't know if I can do this, Troy."

"You can do this, man," Troy said, cutting him off. "Taylor and your little girl are depending on you. This is the moment you guys have been looking forward to for the past 9 months."

Chad didn't look convinced.

Hearing Taylor moan and groan as she went through another contraction reminded Troy of the birthing video they had been forced to watch in 8th grade. He didn't want to see what could happen at any time.

"I'm gonna go back to the waiting room," Troy told his friend.

"Take me with you," Chad hissed. "Maybe you were right, I'm too-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Troy said, cutting him off. "I was a shithead back then, Chad, we both know it." He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You _are_ ready for this. It'll be hard, but we're all here for you, Taylor and your daughter."

"You're right, I can do this," Chad said after taking a deep breath. "Thanks man."

"No problem," Troy replied. He sent a wave to his mom and the others then left the room.

When he got to the waiting room, he found Sydney talking with Gabriella and Sharpay and Zeke and Ryan talking with his dad.

"Where's Kelsi?" He asked, noticing she was missing almost immediately.

"She said she'd be here as soon as she could, but that she had to do something else first," Sharpay replied. "We offered to wait for her so we could all drive over together, but she insisted that she'd be here as soon as she could."

"If she was smart, she said goodbye to us and went back to bed," Zeke muttered. "I mean, just because her water broke doesn't mean she'll have the baby anytime soon."

"You can leave if you want," his fiancée replied, her words short and to the point and easily interpretable to everyone in the area as "if you leave, you're in big trouble."

"I'm good," Zeke replied, forcing a smile on his face.

Not wanting to sit down, Troy leaned against the wall and soon found himself pacing the length of the waiting room.

"Geez, Troy, the way you're acting you'd think it was you about to be come a dad," Zeke teased.

"Leave him alone, Zeke," Gabriella said, coming to his defense. "He's about to become an uncle, it's okay for him to be a little nervous." She met Troy's eye and smiled. He was going to be a great uncle to Chad and Taylor's baby and someday, he'd be a great dad. "I think I'm going to go get coffee."

"I'll go with you," Troy said, quickly.

"Alright, anybody else want anything?" Gabriella asked, standing up.

"I'd take a cup of coffee," Ryan replied.

"I think we all could use coffee," Sydney said. "Why don't you guys get us all a cup."

Troy and Gabriella headed towards the cafeteria in silence, but stopped at the gift shop when they saw it was open.

"Can you imagine having to be at work this early?" Gabriella whispered to Troy as they walked past the sleepy looking person behind the counter.

"Think of who you're talking about, Gabriella, I can hardly make it to 8am classes on time," Troy laughed as they stopped in front of a large stuffed animal section. "Why are we stopping?"

"I feel like I should buy something," Gabriella told him. "Taylor told me that when her sisters had their kids, Chad always bought them a little stuffed animal or something and she said it really touched her and that it was one of the things she loved most about him."

"So should I be the one to buy something?" Troy asked. "After all, I'm the uncle here."

"We can both buy something, smarty-pants," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Do you see any flamingos?"

"Nope, but I see Chad's favorite animal," Troy reached up and grabbed a small stuffed giraffe. "I think I'll get this for them."

"It won't exactly go with the theme of the room," Gabriella pointed out.

"I don't care and neither will Chad," Troy retorted before he walked away.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed a gift bag on her way to the cash register. "You'll need this too," she informed him.

"Oh right, thanks," Troy replied.

After making his purchase, they continued to the cafeteria and bought seven cups of coffee and a box of muffins.

"Can you imagine what this would have been like if this was us?" She said as they rode the elevator back to the waiting room.

"No, I really can't," Troy shook his head. "I mean, I'm freaking out because Chad's gonna be a dad, I can't even begin to imagine how I'll be when I become a dad."

"You'll make a great dad someday, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

"And you'll be a great mom," he replied.

"Thanks," she paused for a second before continuing, "I told Ryan everything. I didn't feel right keeping it from him."

"Is that why he glares at me whenever he sees me?" Troy asked then laughed when Gabriella looked at him in concern. "I'm just kidding, Gabs. We're both happy with our new relationships and the only thing that will be between us is my niece, who we all know, will love me the most."

"Your niece? Last time I checked she was _our_ niece," Gabriella replied as she followed him off the elevator. "And she's going to like me best."

"Yeah right, the baby-" Troy stopped when he saw his mom sitting next to his dad. "Mom, what are you doing out here?"

"Taylor's sisters just got here," his mom replied. "And I decided to come out here so they could be in there with Taylor."

"Your mom told us that Taylor is almost dilated and that it shouldn't be long before she has the baby," Sydney told him.

"How's Chad?" Troy asked his mom.

"He's good and being very helpful," his mom smiled. "Whatever you said to him gave him the confidence he needed."

It was 7:30 in the morning when Taylor's sisters came into the waiting room, a full four hours after Troy and Sydney had arrived at the hosptial.

"They're prepping her for labor right now," Victoria informed the others. "She's at 9 centimeter right now and they say she could be ready to go anytime now."

It wasn't until an hour later that Chad walked into the waiting room, still dressed in a pair of scrubs with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "We have a baby girl!" He announced.

Troy was the first one to him and the two embraced.

"What do she look like?" Gabriella asked after she gave Chad a hug.

"She's beautiful, she looks just like Taylor and she has a head full of curly hair," Chad replied.

"When can we see or meet her?" Sharpay asked.

"They're clean up right now, but I can take family back there in a few minutes," Chad said. "But the rest will have to wait while they do some tests."

"We can't wait to see her," Jack said as he gave Chad a hug. "Congrats on the new addition to your family."

"_Our_ family," Chad corrected him as he looked the man that had been like a dad to him in the eye. "Taylor and I want you and Lucy to be our daughter's grandparents. Taylor's dad is gone and you're the only dad I've ever known and we think our little girl deserves a grandpa like you." He turned at looked at the woman who had been like a second mother to him. "And she could use another grandma."

"We'd love to be her grandparents," Jack replied, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder after she had tearfully hugged Chad.

"Alright, come on," Chad said. He led Troy, his parents and Taylor's sisters towards Taylor's room, only to be stopped by a nurse.

"You can only take family in there," she informed him.

"I know," Chad replied. "This is my family, he is my brother, these are my daughter's grandparents and those are my sister-in-laws."

"He's your brother?" The nurse looked unconvinced as she looked between Chad and Troy.

"Yes, Heather," Dr. Cross said, walking over. "They are brothers." She smiled. "You guys go on in and see your beautiful baby."

Chad led them into the room and he moved past his mom and mother-in-law to stand next to the bed where Taylor was holding their little girl.

"Congrats," Jenni said, kissing her sister's cheek. "What's her name?"

Chad and Taylor shared a look before he said, "We wanted to tell you all at once, but seeing as we can only have a few people in here at a time, we'll tell you guys now, but we want to be the ones to tell the others-"

"Her name?" Troy interrupted. "She'll be 90 before you tell us." His dad smacked him in the head. "Ow!"

Chad chuckled and said, "Her name is Amelia Jade Danforth."

"You guys named her after me and my mom?" His mom said. Chad nodded and she wrapped him in a hug.

"We plan to name each of our children with names from each branch of our family," Chad told them. "We started with the Danforths' but someday we'll have a child named after relatives from the McKessie side, as well as one named after the Bolton side."

Taylor smiled and said, "Jack and Lucy, you haven't been properly introduced to your granddaughter."

Jack smiled as Taylor handed Amelia to him. Though Chad said she looked just like Taylor, she was the perfect combination of her parents and already had a Danforth smile plastered on her little face.

"Hey little one," he said. "I'm your grandpa Jack and this is your-" he paused and looked at his wife. "What do you want her to call you?"

"I don't know," Lucy replied and looked at Chad's mom. "Any ideas?"

"My grandbabies already called me MeeMaw," Taylor's mom said.

"And I'm just going to go with grandma," Jade replied. "You could be nana."

"I like that," Lucy smiled and looked at the bundle of joy in her husband's arms. "I'm your Nana Lucy." She touched Amelia's soft cheek. "Your mammie and pappy Bolton are going to just eat you up when they see you."

"That's who I need to call," Troy said, suddenly. "I didn't want to call them earlier."

"Do you want to hold her before you leave?" Jack asked his son.

"I'll wait until later," Troy replied. He gave his best friend a hug and kissed Taylor's cheek before he left to call his grandparents.

The others said their goodbyes in the minutes following and soon it was just Chad, Taylor and baby Amelia.

"We did it," Taylor said as she brushed her hand over Amelia's little foot.

"We did," Chad agreed from his spot next to her on the bed where he held his daughter in his arms. "She has your nose."

"She has your smile," Taylor smiled. "And your eyes."

"You think she has my smile?" Chad asked, looking at her. "I think she has your smile."

"She has my lips, but the smile is all yours," Taylor said as she leaned her head against his arm. "I'm sleepy."

"Why don't you take a nap while they get her cleaned up and run the tests?" Chad suggested.

"What are you going to do?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know yet," Chad replied.

"You should sleep too," Taylor said. "Maybe you should go home and take a nap. You sleep the best when you're in your own bed."

"But-"

"It makes sense," Taylor said. "The tests will take a few hours, so if you went home and slept, you'd be fresh for when I have to feed her for the first time, change her and get her ready. Plus our friends could use some sleep, too, so send everybody home and we'll plan on introducing her to everyone after lunch."

"Alright," Chad relented. After a nurse came to get Mia, he kissed Taylor goodbye then left the room. He stopped in the waiting room and told their friends the plan then headed home.

He didn't think he would be able to sleep due to the excitement, but the second his head hit his pillow he was out. The alarm on his phone went off too soon for his liking, but the thought of holding his daughter gave him the extra push he needed to get out of bed. He grabbed the stuff Taylor requested then headed back to the hospital.

Walking into Taylor's room, he was surprised to see her dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. She was walking around the small room holding Mia in her arms.

"Hey my beautiful girl," Chad greeted. He dropped the stuff on a nearby chair then kissed Taylor and Mia. "I thought she wouldn't be done yet."

"She was done early," Taylor replied. "She's perfect; Dr. Cross said she was the healthiest baby she had ever delivered."

"Ah, she's definitely a McKessie," Chad grinned. "You're all overachievers." Taylor stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey now, you're gonna teach her bad things."

"Did you bring the stuff like I asked?" Taylor asked him.

"Sure did," he opened the little bag and pulled out the frilly pink dress. "Does she really have to wear this though?"

"It was a present from her great-grandparents who will be here any minute," Taylor replied. She laid Mia on the changing table next to the bed. "I want her to wear it when they meet her."

"Knock, knock," Troy said, pushing the door open ten minutes later. "I believe there are-"

"Oh, move along boy," his grandmother said. "I want to see my great-granddaughter."

Troy frowned as his grandma pushed past him to get to Amelia.

"Don't worry, son, you'll always be her favorite," his grandfather chuckled as he patted Troy on the shoulder.

"Mammie and Pappy this is Amelia Jade Danforth," Taylor smiled.

"She looks adorable in that dress, I knew she would," Troy's grandma gushed as Chad handed Amelia to her. "Who's Mammie's favorite girl?" She lightly tickled Mia's tummy and earned a smile. "Mel, get over here and hold your great-granddaughter."

"Troy, where's Sydney?" Taylor asked.

"She's waiting in the waiting room for the others to get here," Troy replied. "Well correction, the others were here when we got here, but nobody has seen or heard from Kelsi."

"What do you mean nobody has seen or heard from Kelsi?" Taylor demanded.

"Well, they woke her up this morning and told her about the baby coming and she said she had to do something but that she'd been here as soon as she could be," Troy told her. "But when they got home, she wasn't there." Troy watched as panic crossed her face. "But she might be out there with them now. I'll go check."

He fled from the room and hurried out to the waiting room, skidding to a stop in front of his friends. "Have we heard anything from Kelsi?" He asked.

"She just called, said she was stuck in traffic," Sharpay replied. "But something is up, I can feel it. I just don't know what."

"Okay, good, but let's just wait out here until she gets here," Troy said.

"Why?" Sydney asked. "Troy, why are you sweating?"

"I accidently told Taylor that we hadn't seen or heard from Kelsi," Troy replied. "And -"

"She's here!" Gabriella exclaimed, seeing Kelsi come off the elevator. "Where have you been?"

"I had to take a test," Kelsi replied. "And why are you guys out here? You're supposed to be with Chad and Taylor."

"They wanted us all there as a group," Sharpay replied. "And now we can finally go in."

Troy led the group to the room, passing his grandparents on their way out, then stood to the side as the others saw baby Amelia for the first time.

"Can I hold her?" Gabriella asked after she gave her best friend a hug.

"You all can," Taylor nodded. She watched as her best friend sat down then handed the little girl to her.

"She's so precious," Sharpay said, looking at the baby. She looked at Zeke when she felt him squeeze her shoulder.

"Oh, Troy, you forgot to give Chad and Taylor the present you got for the baby," Sydney said. She opened her purse and pulled out the gift bag. "Here."

Chad took it from her and grinned when he pulled out the plush giraffe. "It's perfect, thanks man," he gave his friend a hug then added it to the flowers that had been delivered while he'd been gone.

"Shoot! I left my present for her in my car, I'll be right back," Kelsi said. Before anybody could say anything, she disappeared from the room.

"Now I know something is up," Sharpay said. "But -"

She stopped when the door swung open and Jason entered the room.

"Jason!" They all exclaimed then regretted it when Amelia started to cry.

Chad gave his friend a hug while Taylor took Mia into her arms and tried to calm her down.

"What are you doing here, man?" He asked.

"I got a phone call this morning," Jason replied. "And I got on the first plane out of LA."

"Who called you?" Chad asked then smiled when he saw Kelsi enter the room empty handed. "You're awesome." He gave her a hug then clapped his hands. "Okay, now that we're all here, I want to introduce you guys to Amelia Jade Danforth."

"I love that name!" Sharpay smiled. "It's perfect."

"I have a present for her," Jason said. He looked at Kelsi and she handed him the present-which was obviously a CD-wrapped in pink paper.

"Thanks," Chad said, he tore off the paper then stared at the CD in shock. He had been expecting something like songs for kids, but nothing like this.

"Chad, what is it?" Taylor asked him as she handed Mia to Sharpay.

"It's a CD," Chad replied. "Called Songs for Mia." He showed the CD with Jason's picture on it to Taylor. "This is awesome man, thanks."

"Wait, if you two didn't tell anybody Amelia's name until today, how did Jason know what her name was?" Gabriella asked.

"He begged me for it when he was here for the baby shower," Chad replied. "And I gave in since we'd left him out of the loop on so much stuff."

"Did he bother to inform you that the reason he was left out was because he changed his cell phone number and didn't give it to anybody?" Zeke asked then playfully pushed Jason.

"I found that out after I told him," Chad replied.

"I don't know any of these songs," Taylor said interrupting them as she looked at the back of the CD then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Jason, is this your debut album?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Oh my god, Jason!" Taylor threw her arms around him and hugged him. "That is the sweetest thing ever, but you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Jason replied. "I explained it all in my thank yous."

"Read them to us," Taylor said as she opened the CD and pulled out the liner. "Please, Jason?"

"Alright," he replied. He took a deep breath and then read, "This CD is dedicated to a little angel named Mia, the daughter of two of my best friends. I named this CD "Songs for Mia" because a lot of the song on here are about my life in high school and college and the people I shared those years with-the break ups, make ups, tears, happiness. It's all right here, every piece of it.

"I wrote these songs in the mind set of telling a story about myself and my best friends-Troy, Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella, Ryan and Kelsi. I want to thank them all for their emotional and physical support throughout my life and especially during the process of writing, recording and getting this record out. You guys are the best friends a guy could ever ask for. Thanks to my parents and my siblings for believing in my and one final thank you goes to Mia, who brought us all back together."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room when he closed the CD liner and put it back.

"Oh man, look at us, we're a bunch of saps," Troy said, blinking his eyes to rid them of tears. "We need some football or something manly in here."

"Shut up, Troy, you're ruining the perfect moment," Sydney told him.

"Sorry," Troy replied. "Hey Shar, can I hold her after you?" Nearly every eye looked at him in surprise. "What? I want to hold her."

"You didn't seem too thrilled with it earlier," Chad said. "We thought you didn't want to."

"Dude, I haven't been practicing with baby dolls for the last month for nothing," Troy said then felt his face turn red when he realized what he'd just admitted out loud. He heard Zeke laughing next to him and glared at him. "I just wanted to be prepared."

Sharpay handed Mia back to Taylor and Taylor handed her to Troy. She watched with a smile on her face as he held Mia safely in the crook of his arm and uncle and niece bonded for the first time. She looked at Chad and rested her head on his chest when she found him watching the exchange as well.

"So what do you think?" Sydney asked, leaning against Troy. "She's pretty cute, huh?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded. He looked up and smiled at Chad and Taylor. "Okay, so maybe I was more of a shithead before then I thought."

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked him.

"I told Chad I thought this was all a mistake, but now," he smiled. "I think this whole happily ever after thing is pretty cool."

"Are you saying you want to get married and have a baby with Sydney?" Taylor asked him.

"I don't know if I'm ready to get married just yet, but having a baby would be fun," Troy grinned.

"Troy, do you see this finger?" Sydney held up her ringer finger on her left hand. He nodded. "We won't talk babies, until there is an engagement ring on it."

"And there better not be a ring on there until I get mine," Sharpay injected from the other side of the room, she gave Zeke a pointed look.

"Your what?" Zeke asked, playing dumb.

"My engagement ring…"

"You mean this?" He pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket.

"Oh my -"

Sharpay hadn't even finished talking when he walked across the room and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" She cried and pulled his lips to hers for a kiss.

Chad kissed Taylor's forehead as he closed his eyes, wishing it could all stay like this forever. This had gone way past just being about his and Taylor's relationship and the arrival of their daughter. It was a start of a whole new world for everyone in their lives. Zeke and Sharpay had gone from not speaking to engaged. Troy and Gabriella were friends again. Troy was in a serious relationship with Sydney and _thinking_ about marriage and children and Gabriella was head over heels for Ryan, it was written all over her face.

He let his eyes land on Jason and Kelsi and smiled. He didn't know where live would take the two of them, but he was sure they would remain friends through it all. He knew that applied to them all, nothing would come between the eight of them every again, they were family. For some of them the others were just bonus pieces to the family and for others, like he, Troy and Gabriella, they were the only brothers and sisters they'd ever have.

* * *

I can't believe it's all over... well the official story itself... I'm not 100 ready to let these characters go. I have a few deleted scenes in the works and eventually I'd like to write a few short stories with these characters as they are in this story... but man... I can't believe it's over.

This last chapter took me a long time to write for two reasons: 1. I had a hell of a time coming up with a way to start it, I didn't like anything I wrote and 2. when I finally found a beginning I really liked, I didn't want to write the chapter because I didin't want it to be over.

I know I could always extend this story and make it long and drawn out... but I knew from the very beginning that I wanted this story to end with Chad and Taylor having the baby, because this story when you come right down to it, is about them and their relationship. I never planned for there to be other couples in the story, but it just worked out that way and that's something that I would never change.

I want to give a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story whethere you did it once or tried to review every chapter. Your comments always bring a smile to my face and I hope to one day return the favor.

xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo (x18), naughtycate (x9), Always-Here-Imani (x8), baby2ludaris (x8), caliciara (x8), itsasimpleILYx3 (x8), Yellow-queen18 (x8), RissaIzDeBomb (x7), xxMissCutiexx (x6), Chaylorlovr58 (x5), CuteANDSexxxy17 (x4), Kikyz (x4), ChaylorForever (x3), CHAYLORISAWESOME312 (x3), chaylorlover101 (x3), blueprincess972 (x2), SouthSideGurl (x2), Babys2245, corbinbleulover1015, corbins wifey, laxgirl14, Lost-Trust, LuvTaylorfics, obsessed elf, ScRuPuLoUs, Staraquarius94, xjustxbeingxmex, and xoYou Know You Love Mexo **YOU GUYS OFFICIALLY KICK BOOOOTY!!**

P.S. I will be updating the ATO website here in a few minutes and there will be a new extra that you'll all want to see.


	22. Author's Note

Hey I just wanted to let you all know that I've created a new story here on FF where I'll post the short story sequels for this story (link in my profile).

I haven't posted any (and prolly won't for a week or so), but I figured you guy could story alert it and you'll know when a new short story is up.

P.S. Deleted scene hopefully coming soon

P.S.S. If you're not familiar with my friend Cate's writing, you will be soon, she's going to write a Troy/Sydney centered deleted scene


	23. Deleted Scene 1

So do you guys totally hate me?? It's taken me what, three and a half months to get the first deleted scene out to you guys? I feel really bad about that... but yeah... I finally got my butt in gear and wrote it haha But anyway, here is the info for this deleted scene

**Setup: **Takes place the night before Taylor's baby shower when Jason shows up at Chad and Taylor's house (Chapter 19)  
**Reason it wasn't in story: **I didn't want to give away the ending!

Hopefully it won't take me three more months to get another deleted season out. I hope to have the first ATO Short out before Christmas (since it has some Christmas stuff in it)

"So how is LA, really?" Chad asked, looking at Jason.

"It's lonely," Jason shrugged. "I can't drink yet, so I can't go to the bars with everybody from the studio, so I spend a lot of my time alone in my apartment."

"But you're almost done recording the album, right?" Chad asked.

"Almost, I hope to be done before Thanksgiving," he replied. "They said they'd give me six weeks off to be home with my family then I start doing promo stuff in January and the plan right now is to release the album in late February."

"Have you written a lot of music for the album?"

"A little and what I have written has been co-written. But it's kind of an industry standard to have new artists sing other people's songs then once they have a fanbase they can do a little more experimenting," Jason shrugged. "Though, my producer thinks that we may get away with only having a song or two not written by me on the album, but we'll have to wait and see what the record company thinks."

"Sounds complicated."

"It really is," Jason nodded. "But it's better than having to do homework or take tests."

"You'll remember us when you're rich and famous right?" Chad asked, teasingly. "Because we do have pictures of you dressed in a red tango dress that I'm sure a tabloid would love to get their hands on."

"We'll have to wait and see if you guys want to keep me in the group," Jason shrugged. "I mean, I've been gone for a couple months and you guys have cut me out of the group completely."

"Seriously, Jason, are you going to play the 'you guys don't tell me anything' card again?" Chad sighed.

"Well you guys don't," Jason stated. "It hurts."

"So what will it take to shut you up?" Chad asked. "Money? A-"

"The name of your baby," Jason said.

"What!?" Chad exclaimed then shot his eyes to the stairs and back at Jason. "I can't tell you that, man."

"Why not?" Jason asked him.

"Because Taylor and I want to keep it a secret until the baby is born," Chad replied.

"I can keep a secret," Jason insisted. "Please, Chad, I need to know her name."

"Why do you _need_ to know?" Chad narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"I just do," Jason replied. "It'll all make sense later, I just need to know."

Chad studied Jason's face seeing sincerity in his friend's eyes and knew he could trust him. "Alright, but I swear to God, if Taylor finds out I told you, I'll kill you," he stated. "We're naming her after my grandma Amelia and we're going to call her Mia."

"I can hear your grandma saying that she's 'tickled pink' that you're naming your daughter after her," Jason stated.

Chad nodded as he chuckled. "Speaking of naming things, what are you going to call your album?" He asked.

"I have a few ideas, nothing it set in the stone though," Jason replied. "The record company suggested something like Jase Ross."

"I thought you were going to use your real name," Chad said.

"No, I'm going to stick with Jase Ross as my stage name," Jason replied. "There was talks about me going back to Jason, but my manager, record company and I decided to stick with Jase."

"I guess it also means you can have a sense of privacy when you come home," Chad stated then suppressed a yawn. "I hate to do this man, but I have to go to bed."

"Don't worry about it," Jason replied. "I should crash anyway since we have a big day and all tomorrow."

Chad showed Jason to the guestroom then headed to bed.


End file.
